Of Strength and Grace
by artloife
Summary: Kyoko despairs over whether or not she can grow up more kind than cruel. In other news, if you give Ren an inch, he'll gladly try for the mile. (Sequel to Five Times Ren Slipped...) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! This the 'Five Times' sequel. While I didn't expect my lil AU to already be blasted to smithereens, it has indeed. But, this does reference things up to and including the most recent Skip Beat chapter (ch. 248). I'm having a ton of fun with this. However, it does keep getting bigger and bigger. Do bear with me as I restructure/reformat the upcoming pieces so they flow well. Without further ado, enjoy!

...

Ren woke up smiling the day after his dinner date with Kyoko. _Although she'd swear up and down that that wasn't the case._ He had to chuckle thinking back on it. It had gone so well that it had soothed many of his lingering frustrations that'd been caused from their lack of communication and interaction in the past couple weeks. The power she had over his mood scared him at times, especially in the depths it sank to as if he could sometimes feel it in his very bones. She settled some uneasiness in him that was so deep that when he felt that loosen when around her, he knew that in those moments he was his truest self, no longer chained by that uneasy and unsettled emotion.

Pushing aside his sleepily contemplative mood of how at peace Kyoko made him feel, he thought back to what Director Shingai had mentioned. Mulling it over he decided he'd go in early and check out that offer. Shingai mentioning it like that had really stoked his curiosity. And the more he brooded over Kyoko, the more he knew he'd feel disinclined to start up the normal Tsuruga Ren lifestyle of busy professionalism. He sighed. It'd been so nice to not be Tsuruga Ren; he knew he'd struggle trying to be the gentle and professional Tsuruga Ren Japan knew him as. But, Shingai-san's offer had really caught his interest. He imagined that if he really focused on that, everything else might more easily slide into place.

Ren got in early enough at LME that he'd left himself nearly an hour until his next work meeting. He unlocked Yashiro's office and noticed the pile of offers on his desk. Shuffling through them, he grabbed Shingai's and started to peruse it. Ren quickly went over his schedule of the upcoming weeks with the times mentioned in the first page of the offer. If he timed it right, he could audition later in the week. Ren penciled it in on the calendar and then got down to delving into the actual story and the characters.

After ten minutes, Ren's immediate takeaway was that Shingai had undersold the scale of the production this project had the potential to be. Most period pieces had a small to mid-size cast, but this one. It had over twenty vital roles in the first act alone. Ren let out a soft, impressed whistle at the thought as he scanned the story for the character Shingai had him in mind for. Then he frowned as he looked through the pages. Shingai hadn't appeared to underline or highlight anything in particular for him.

Ren checked his watch for the time and then decided Shingai would probably answer if he called him up. Ren took out his phone and dialed it up.

"Moshi Moshi. Shingai here."

"Shingai-san, hello. Sorry for the early call, but your offer you mentioned got me interested so I came in early to check it out."

"Oh excellent, good to hear. So you're accepting then?"

"Well, actually, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to accept. Do you have a role in mind you want me to audition for?"

Ren's brow furrowed in confusion as he heard Shingai stifle a chuckle. "I'm so sorry Ren-kun. My offer was for you to pick one you'd like to audition for. My apologies for the confusion."

Ren was speechless but Shingai continued, "Just let me know a good time and what interests you, and I'll do the rest of the work in setting it up."

"Shingai-san, thank you very much. That's quite kind."

"Still so humble after all this time, eh Ren?" Ren could still hear the faint amusement in the other man's voice. "Take it easy sometimes kid, you do great work."

"Thank you sir."

"Ah, before I forget. I'm still trying to wrangle the second act out of the screenwriter. So we're doing closed auditions currently as the screenwriter and I discuss casting as people come up through the auditioning process. We will definitely need several rounds of closed and open auditions as we work out initial and vital cast positions as opposed to the occasional and only one off roles. So try to not get attached to a particular role if you can."

Ren replied to the positive and they said their goodbyes. He tapped the script thoughtfully and settled in to actually read through it.

The cast was varied, with diplomats, soldiers, traditional innkeepers and every position that a traditional inn would have to keep running. There were tea-house staff, storekeepers and the run of the mill students. Ren more thoroughly checked out the main setting of the act. It appeared to be revolving around a small town at the base of a mountain in the 1950s. The premise of the piece seemed to be interactions between the town natives and the American troops coming in from the naval base and all parties trying to cohabitate amidst some political upheaval.

Ren pondered the implications of this. He knew some of the strife that came of the American occupation of Japan post the Second World War. It wasn't typically shown in Japanese media however, as most old laws in place had gotten the industry into the habit of censoring itself on the topic. _Spring at Mt Oguso_ might cause quite the debate when it aired. He stiffened when he thought about how that might affect his own promise to Shingai to audition. _Boss might nay-say this for me if he finds out._ Ren thought quickly and went to erase the note he made on Yashiro's desk calendar. He knew the man would admit it to Lory if asked. Lory was ultimately his boss over Ren.

He looked over the cast and their individual summaries again. He nixed the older roles and the American ones. They'd have to cast from foreign immigrants or students for the American parts most likely. And he could only pull off a certain age. Looking through it with that lens, a diplomatic interpreter role popped out at him. So did the younger officer in the diplomatic protective detail. Both roles seemed quite versatile on the surface and rather unique for him. The interpreter was bookish and the officer rather soft-spoken. He sent an email off to Shingai with his decision and was happily perusing other offers, Shingai's safely hidden in his bag, when Yashiro finally stepped into the office.

"Well, you're early, have a nice night?" Yashiro smirked at him and Ren suppressed the urge to sigh.

"Good morning Yashiro-san. What do I need to look over for my next meeting?"

Yashiro pouted but pointed out the right paperwork. Ren just sent him a sunny smile and a thank you in response. Hopefully, Shingai could get back to him later in the day with times and then Yashiro and Lory could just be told when absolutely necessary.

…

Ren thought he might manage to make it to the afternoon without running into Lory but his luck ran out at lunch. Lory cornered him while he was eating at the LME Cafe and shot him a teasing smirk that made Ren silently curse his manager (conveniently absent currently) and his gossip.

"Have you settled in alright Ren? I know you must not have gotten much rest, what with just returning from Guam." Ren hoped dearly his irritation didn't show on his face.

"I'm quite well rested boss, thanks for asking. Can I help you at all? I think I might have some time free after I'm done with lunch." Ren's pleasantness caused Lory to slump as he internally despaired at his teasing falling short.

"No, just wanted to see how you were. I did happen to hear from a couple directors that they saw you and Mogami-san out and about. Did a certain picture come up in whatever discussion you two had?" Lory probed, carefully watching Ren's reaction.

Ren stiffened as he was reminded of it. His voice tight with frustration he replied, "Sorry President. It sure didn't. If it was at all important it might have. But it's not so it didn't." Lory eyed Ren's down-turned face as he ate a couple more quick bites of his lunch and decided to stop pressing the issue.

"Well, in any case, she seems to be doing well. I'd been worried how her issues with her mother would affect her. But, it seems all's well that ends well. I'm looking forward to seeing her work in Kurosaki's commercial series and what she'll do with the role of Momiji. Playing on the emotion of unrequited love… that'll be quite interesting indeed." Lory stroked his chin in thought as he spoke. Ren remained frustratingly silent on the matter however, and Lory was left with only the option of sighing depressingly as none of his arrows hit their mark.

The mention of Kyoko's mother, however, had made Ren pause and he had to stop to think. He'd been relieved that he was able to make Kyoko feel better about it but still, it made him wonder. That picture that got taken that night just exacerbated his concern. Fuwa's presence throughout the conversation he'd had that night with Kyoko was suspicious in its absence.

Before he was able to ponder that train of thought further, Lory spoke again. "You know Ren, you had appeared to loosen up a bit on your previous sojourn back here. And yet here you are, stiff as ever. Anything on your mind?"

Ren suppressed an irritated glare as Lory's line of questioning went more personal. Instead, he replied with a shrug, "Just been going over proposals and offers all day. Haven't had the chance to really relax yet."

Lory tapped a finger in thought on his chin, "You know Ren, if I recall correctly, you have an interview with Yappa Kimagure Rock next week, is that right?" Ren nodded hesitantly.

"You know, you've spent all this time building a gentlemanly and mature facade...it makes one wonder. Would this not be a good time to try to act a little bit more lightheartedly for your fans? Serious roles can take their toll. Building up all those protective walls, not letting anyone through… I'm sure that's been stressful, hm? It might help relieve some of the stress they cause for you to open up a bit more and start trying to work past the walls you put up."

Ren considered that for a moment, "Are you getting at something in particular? Like, oh I don't know, telling me to relax a little while doing this show?"

Lory smiled brightly, "Exactly! Bridge Rock is about your age, roughly. It might do you some good to not look so serious and mature next to those three."

Ren was nodding along in agreement, slightly relieved that Lory was just telling him to relax on occasion, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Excuse me president, I think Yashiro might be calling me to my next meeting." Lory waved him on. Ren made sure to toss out what was left of his lunch as he looked at his phone. It hadn't been Yashiro. It'd been an email. _Friday, 1 sharp,_ was Shingai's reply. Ren had to shake his head at the abruptness but smiled. It seemed he'd gotten himself into something interesting.

He felt the offer weighing on the back of his mind throughout the rest of the day and found himself feeling more excited for an audition than he'd been in a while. Later that night, he was skimming over it again while sipping on a small coffee as he waited for Yashiro to collect his things from his office. As he sat again at the cafe, he was once again interrupted.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm glad I caught you again!" Ren glanced away from his script in surprise at the voice. _Ah, Kurosaki, not Lory._ _That… may not be so great either, shit._

"What can I do for you Director?" Ren asked coolly, trying to appear unfazed if the subject of Kyoko's gifts came up again.

Kurosaki plopped himself in the chair opposite him, folded his hands, and subjected him to some scrutiny long enough for Ren's eyebrow to twitch in aggravation. He stuffed his script back into his satchel and sighed.

"Director?" He asked again.

Kurosaki offered him a smirk and spoke, "I was actually just curious Tsuruga-san. When was the last time you were in a commercial?"

Ren blinked in surprise, "I couldn't say I recall exactly. Why?"

"I'm interested in doing one with Kyoko that's a bit different than what we're working on now. Saishi Style is going for a universally dependable branding set. But, their team might want her long term. Would you be interested in undertaking a commercial project with her in possible conjunction with Saishi?"

Ren wanted to leap without thinking when it came to working with Kyoko, so naturally, he quelled his immediate response of _yes, definitely_. He gazed thoughtfully at Kurosaki for a moment. "I think I would need to be given a good project proposal and then I could let you know."

"Just as astute as they say. Keep it in mind will you?" Ren nodded. He then felt a bit of surprise as the other man nodded abruptly in return, departing as quick as he'd come.

Before he could ponder it much further, he caught of Yashiro coming his way and stood so they could leave.

…

A couple days after Kyoko's dinner with Ren, Kurosaki confirmed the scheduling for the principal shooting days for the Saishi Style commercial. Kyoko honestly couldn't wait to begin. Kurosaki was a great director, and the rest of the production team seemed really enthusiastic about the project. Kyoko was absentmindedly grinning down at the confirmation email she'd received from Kurosaki while waiting backstage for Bridge Rock's weekly taping and it was this odd sight that Hikaru stumbled upon as he joined her in the wait area. He cocked his head to the side as curiosity overtook him.

"Did something good happen Kyoko-chan? Don't you need to get ready soon?"

Startled from her musings, Kyoko quickly stuffed her phone in her pocket as she went to step into the Bo costume. "Ah, absolutely! Let me just do that." Hikaru chuckled.

"You're so funny Kyoko-chan. What's your good news?"

Kyoko smiled brightly, "I start shooting on a commercial tomorrow!"

Hikaru congratulated her quickly as the rest of the group came together so they could get onto the stage in time.

Yuusei spoke up, "Did you guys hear who we got next week?" the rest shook their heads. "Some Dark Moon actors! They're doing promo work for the DVD releases!"

Horror slowly took over Kyoko as she thought over the possible guest appearances, "You don't mean like, Tsuruga-san or Kijima-san do you?"

"Oh yes, I think it's Tsuruga and maybe another. How exciting! We're so curious about how he trained for Katsuki as the role is so different from how he normally is. I hope he'll tell us."

Kyoko tried to control her internal screeches of fear as she hoped to any higher power out there that no one ever found out how Ren had found the solution to how he played Katsuki. _Can this get any worse? I'm positive this can't get worse. Please don't let this get worse._

The higher powers weren't listening. Yuusei was looking over the information on his phone and said, "Oh, and it seems like Momose-san will be with him. Awesome! I bet she has more great behind the scenes stories!"

Kyoko could feel the doom weighing on her as she struggled to pull herself together in order to go on stage. _No, it'll be fine. I just have to not break character. Tsuruga-san and Momose-san don't need to find out. I can make this work._ As she and the Ishibashi's started taping, she stuffed all her doom-prophesying grudges into a box so she could focus on Bo and Bo's work. She desperately didn't think about next week's taping all through the current one. She was exhausted by the end of it, but more certain that she could manage it. _I mean it's only an hour long taping, if I can't manage that, I shouldn't call myself an actress._

It was this thought that propelled her forward to the commercial shooting that had been confirmed for the following day. The Saishi Style team were so fun to work with, and Kurosaki was as thorough and detailed as ever. Kyoko shook off the rest of her doom and gloom fear and fell right into working with Kurosaki and the Saishi team.

Kyoko's role was a sort of revolving one, from student, to student tutor, to an after school internship, to a night out with friends. The plan was to do enough shooting that the commercial could be spliced seamlessly together to show the universal appeal and dependability of the Saishi products, such as shoes, makeup, various hair care products and hair styling items. The tagline that would be narrated over the commercial was to be, "No matter if you're in class, working or hanging with friends, depend on Saishi and we'll guarantee you'll look good."

Kyoko throughout the day was just having a blast trying everything on and experimenting with the style and makeup teams. Kurosaki, in his last email, had requested her to keep her necklace and bracelet as the one focal item that fit all the looks together, as a sort of easter egg for those with a detailed enough eye to notice that all these different looks were the same person. Kyoko was pleased to be able to keep them with her. They always gave her that confidence boost that made her feel extra pretty. She wasn't sure if that had been Ren's original goal, but she definitely reaped the benefits of the side-effect.

The first day was the costume fittings, and style testing. They would also do some interior studio shots of her getting ready, and then the rest of the shooting would be done with some extras at a college location. It had apparently been Kurosaki's alma mater and he did enough outreach there in the program that he was allowed to reserve areas of the campus at relatively short notice. It was also a great place to scout extras according to Kyoko's current stylist.

"Their arts program is just wonderfully developed! My younger sister is actually applying since she's graduating high school soon and her school just didn't have that great of an arts program." Her stylist cheerfully chatted about it as they tried to decide whether or not to twist her hair up for the night out scene.

Hearing about how well developed the program for the college was made Kyoko wonder if it'd be worth it to pursue her own education past high school. _It'd be worth it to learn more for myself, wouldn't it?_ Kyoko pursed her lips in thought. She hadn't really ever thought she might go further than high school. But, it was a seed of a thought. She refocused her attention on her makeup artist as they began applying a face cream. That seed of a thought stayed in the back of her mind, however, and for the first time in a while, she wondered about there being something other than acting in her future.

...

Around the same time Kyoko was experimenting with makeup with an equally excited team of makeup people, Ren was being introduced to one Takashi-san, scriptwriter for _Spring at Mt Oguso._ She was obviously middle-aged and well dressed. At the moment however, she appeared more dissatisfied than welcoming.

"Shingai-san, I know you've worked with Tsuruga-san before but I've never really considered him for a period piece. His height alone breaks the suspension of disbelief."

"Well that's what my directing tips and tricks are for. To overcome those pesky obstacles." Shingai tried to placate her. Ren gauged her mood and judged that it might be working. Slightly.

"Nothing says he'll for sure pass every round right? But if you want this to have such a large cast, we do need people that are solid hard-working acts to anchor the whole production. I know that just from my personal experience. And this guy is one of the best in the business." Shingai continued trying to assure her.

"Thank you sir." Ren murmured. Shingai shot him a quick smile before continuing.

"We already set up an audition today so the casting director, along with you and I, can check out what he's interested in doing. What will it hurt to go through with it?"

Takashi sighed but seemed to thaw a little, "As you say Director-san."

Shingai smiled a little and then had them follow him into a room a little further away down the corridor.

"Ren, this is our casting director Nanaka. Please, begin whenever you'd like." The three settled in across from Ren as he bowed to the casting director in greeting.

He sincerely hoped he could win over the screenwriter. He felt a familiar determination settle into his bones as he began the Officer's monologue to the Head Diplomat, Yoneda Michitada.

About halfway through said monologue, Takashi interrupted him.

"Look, I don't mean to be a bad guy here, but Officer Yamamoto is not nearly as intense as how you're playing him. I get that this was a good place to start from with you, what with other roles you've played, but I'm just not feeling it. Was there someone else you wanted to do? I'd rather see you play a different archetype than this."

Ren wasn't surprised, he hadn't been sure either if Officer Yamamoto would be the right fit for the type of presence he brought to the screen. "Ah, certainly Takashi-san. The Interpreter, Tanaka, I thought I might also try that role." Shingai looked surprised.

"Huh. That's not one I thought of. Are you well versed in English Ren-kun?" Shingai asked.

Ren nodded swiftly, then spoke in English, "I certainly am sir and the interactions between the Japanese diplomats and American soldiers as written here in the dialogue reference a fascinating discourse one could have on the intermingling between these two peoples, their cultures both then and now, and the consequences of Japan being held under American control for so long." Shingai sat and stared, flummoxed at the words spilling out of Ren's mouth. Takashi-san, however, smiled.

"Well done, Tsuruga-kun. You hit on an issue immensely pertinent to this series. I think I will move you to the next round of auditions." Ren felt relief flow through him at that. _Both more difficult and easier than I thought._ "I'd be pleased to discuss what you mentioned with you further sometime in the future Tsuruga-kun." Ren inclined his head in agreement, feeling like he had passed a test he hadn't studied for.

 _Takashi-san is fiercely protective of this._ Ren mused to himself as they set up another audition time, one with someone else for which he could test chemistry with. He said his goodbyes to the team leading the auditions and thought over it more as he walked out to where his car was parked so he could leave to meet up with Yashiro. This production, it could be a groundbreaking series if done right; especially in bringing light to issues that plagued both cultures then, and whose consequences were still felt in the present day. Ren could definitely understand why Takashi-san would be protective. Ren's determination to see it through only grew as he thought about that and about its potential.

…

Kyoko had briefly forgotten, due to her very successfully completed commercial shooting, about the problem she potentially had for the day ahead with Kimagure's shoot. She was sitting, just like the week before, in a mostly out of the way area away from the stage hands. She was currently bemoaning her fate when she saw Chiori coming by with a storm-cloud of an expression on her face. Her own worries flitted away in the face of this new potential problem. Kyoko stood and got her attention by waving her over.

After some slight pressure from Kyoko about what was bothering her, Chiori soon released her pent up frustration, "That stupidly irresponsible director is behind this! That wrap party we were all excited about, he invited Aoki to come!"

Kyoko let out an outraged gasp, "How dare he? Stupid director!" Their mutual disdain for this turn of events, just some more in a long line of ones caused by that irritating twat of a coworker, went on in this vein for a bit before Kyoko said:

"Well, Chiori-chan, if you have any other ideas about to handle the issues Aoki causes quietly, just let me or Moko-san know, I'm genuinely stumped on this." Chiori nodded and murmured a similar thought of solidarity.

Ren, on the other hand, had been just meandering backstage to maybe check out where Bo might be before shooting. Yashiro and he had done some snooping, and between the two of them, they were positive Bo was the mascot for the show he was about to interview with. He was a bit surprised, however, to overhear some angry conversation near Yappa Kimagure's backstage area. He'd heard that this was a pretty welcoming group to be around.

He rounded a corner to where he heard the faintly familiar voices but then stopped dead. He'd thought he'd heard Kyoko, briefly wondered if maybe LoveMe had had a task in the studio tonight but this; he had not been prepared for this. He tried to speak but he couldn't quite get past the shock of seeing her in a very familiar costume while holding a very, very familiar chicken head.

Amamiya-san was already looking in his direction over Kyoko's turned away shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him standing there speechless.

"Ummm… Kyoko-chan…," Chiori muttered weakly while pointing him out. Ren saw Kyoko cock her head in confusion before following her gaze and turning around.

She dropped Bo's head as she let out an unholy screech, "WHY ARE YOU HERE EARLY?"

Ren's mood quickly soured. With that response… there was no doubt. She wasn't just subbing for some reason or another. _Goddamn it. Do I have anyone I can turn to to discuss things that I want to keep to myself. Shit!_

Kyoko aptly gauged his mood and her terrified face grew ever more guilty as she fell to the floor into a dogeza and apologized as best she could while still in the suit. Ren noticed Amamiya-san melting away out of sight of the confrontation. Ren crossed his arms and frowned as he tried to find words to ask his questions while this spectacle caught the attention of random stagehands.

"Mogami-san, please, get off the floor. You're causing a scene. We go on in twenty minutes. Come on. Be reasonable."

Even as she stood back up, the apologies gained strength in numbers, "Tsuuuruuuga-san! I'm so sorry! You just wanted to talk to someone! But I knew you didn't like me at the time! I hadn't the foggiest idea how to even let you know when we did become friends! Please! I feel so bad about this! Punish me for my insolence but don't hate me forever!" Ren's eyebrow twitched as he tried to smother his frustration as her wails grew louder. _From the beginning, eh? That…explains a lot of this actually._

"Mogami-san, that's quite enough." His stern voice seemed to break through the stream of apologies long enough to make her quiet down.

"You do have a point here in that we didn't exactly start off the best of friends. But you are also correct in that I tend to be very private. What I have told you while you've worn that costume I most certainly would have never said if I'd known it was you." Ren gritted his teeth as held back stronger and more snappish words. He felt so terribly unbalanced at the moment and he had to struggle to think of a path forward that could lead to a discussion instead of a fight.

Blessedly, she quieted long enough for his initial reaction to become less explosive. "I appreciate these apologies, I do, but what I've said was very private. Did you ever tell anyone else?"

Kyoko shook her head fervently to the negative, "I would never! You were just so troubled that I just had to see if I could help. I just felt you had no one to turn to if you were that troubled all on your lonesome. I thought maybe if it was just some silly mascot, maybe you would be comfortable speaking about what troubled you. Truly, that's all I wanted. To try to help."

Ren blew out a sigh as he tried to work through this without causing more delays in his actual work due to being unprofessional. There was a nugget of an idea blossoming in his brain in which the both of them could make out for the better in this rather ridiculous situation. _I've been wanting to be more honest after all, this might be a good first step._

Ren glanced again at Kyoko. _The last thing I want is for her to be miserable._ Ren knew now how much his own introverted act caused some of his actual communication issues _...Boss might have had a point. I think I need to be better at making friends. Or at least be able to talk to people about what troubles me when they ask… it might cause me less hassle in the future at least…_ Ren straightened his backbone as he decided on a course of action. Lory wanted him to lighten up, so why not knock out two things at once.

"Mogami-san, you said you felt bad right?" Kyoko drooped further at his words but nodded her assent. Ren took a deep breath, _it's now or never I suppose._

"If I tell you that you can learn something you've never been able to learn before about me while we do this taping because of something I actually do or say, what would you say?" He gazed steadily at her while she returned it, befuddled and wary. He'd gone into this thinking he could just talk a little more sincerely and open up a little more when asked questions, like Lory had mentioned. But, with Kyoko actually here and a part of this, and who would know more about him than the average individual, this actually would make him push himself a little more outside of his comfort zone. So why not?

He broke his train of thought as he listened to what Kyoko said as she spoke up tentatively, "I think I would first ask if you're comfortable with that. A lot of people want to know all sorts of things about you. It could be dangerous."

Ren smiled, almost giddy with relief. _She's truly concerned about me. I'm sorry Mogami-san, but I had to be sure._

"No worries Mogami-san, I was told to be light-hearted this evening. This would just be an unusual fact I would let people know of."

Kyoko groped for the chicken head and tried to re-situate for her role as they only had a few minutes left. She pondered the comment a little more and finally said, "If you think it's OK Tsuruga-san, I trust your wisdom."

Ren shot her a fond look, and then found himself smirking playfully, "Then, in the case of you feeling bad and requesting some sort of punishment, if my unusual fact forces Bo to show shock or surprise of some sort while shooting, then I dare you to let me ask any question I like that you'll answer wholeheartedly and in complete honesty."

Kyoko shrank in terror at the smirk and the challenge. And then she sent him a suspicious look. "That depends Tsuruga-san, will you use that, or the answer I may give you, to manipulate me into doing something I'd rather not do?"

Ren just blinked at her, stunned at the accusation. With enormous effort he tried to not let the shock of her boldness show on his face. Clearing his throat and fighting down an embarrassed blush, he replied, "That's ah, a um, fair point to make. I may have been a bit pushy recently. But, this is really just an effort on my part for some transparency between us."

Kyoko felt a little bit more relieved at his earnest tone. She then found herself rising to the competitiveness in his earlier words. She held out a chicken wing to him after plopping Bo's head on her own, "It's a deal Tsuruga-san." After chuckling for a second, Ren took the wing and shook it.

"Deal."

They only had to wait a little longer until the Ishibashis, Yashiro, and Momose-san had joined them. The others chatted quietly while waiting to be called onto stage and Yashiro snuck them an interested glance as he took them in.

 _I'm sure Yashiro-san_ _will be a tad surprised as well at what may come up this evening,_ Ren thought to himself, amused. Nodding slightly at his manager in greeting, Ren moved in closer to the chicken to murmur quietly and unobtrusively to Kyoko, "Are you actually free this evening after this?"

Kyoko nodded inside of the chicken suit and hoped the suit communicated the same.

"Oh good. How about we settle everything this evening then?" Ren smiled down at her and she ruffled her feathers menacingly.

"Don't be so certain you'll win mister. I'm gonna give it all I've got." He let out a small laugh at the challenge in Kyoko's voice and inclined his head in agreement. He caught an interested side glance Yashiro was shooting them as he heard the quiet voices. Ren was suddenly very glad that Kyoko was not universally known as Bo. He was sure the Ishibashis and LoveMe members knew, and probably a couple others that had to, but at least her secret was fairly well-kept. He faintly heard the speaker calling in the Ishibashis to the stage, then shortly after, for Momose-san to join the trio on stage.

He shot another amused glance down at Bo-Kyoko, "As you wish. But just remember this conversation later, will you?" Kyoko huffed at that but nodded again. She then promptly pushed Ren out on the stage as she heard the Ishibashis call him out. Yashiro shot her a faintly scandalized look. Kyoko didn't pay it much mind as she was trying to stifle laughter as Ren stumbled, righted himself, and then glared over his shoulder at her. Already in Bo's persona, she waved cheerily as the audience laughed at the byplay. In the same amused manner, he pointed at himself, then at her, inviting a challenge. The audience laughed again to see it.

...

After the various introductions were said, a small clip of the some scenes from Dark Moon played overhead on the Ishibashi's big screen. Ren briefly answered some questions about his method and got a sinking feeling in his gut as Shinichi Ishibashi turned towards Momose-san with a glint in his eye.

"Momose-san, we love that you're one of the few people to talk about behind the scenes antics. I know that you guys always get the chance to have commentary tracks on DVD releases, can you say whether or not there's more of those stories to look forward to on that commentary?"

"Oh yes, there's definitely a couple!"

"Excellent, would you by chance tell us one?" Shinichi asked eagerly, nearly elbowing Hikaru and Yuusei in his excitement.

Momose-san laughed as Ren started to face-palm. He didn't know if it was Momose-san's competitive spirit or what, but he came off terribly in these stories. He winced as he heard her start talking of the Episode Seven Incident. So named, due to it happening while shooting for episode seven (Dark Moon's cast and crew were just so creative). Ren groaned quietly, but his mic, attached to his collar, picked up on the faint noise and it had the audience tittering in amusement.

Momose-san glanced at him, also amused.

"So later in the series, as you may already know, the students are preparing for this music festival, and my character is very morose over it as she won't be able to have what family she has left in the audience to listen to her, and etcetera. So Katsuki is supposed to notice this, and approach her as she's helping make this banner and ask what's wrong and what have you." She paused for effect, the Ishibashis on the edge of their seats.

Kyoko, as Bo, was watching this in horrified fascination in the wings off stage, much as she would a train wreck. She'd had no idea Momose-san had such a good memory that she could rehash their behind the scenes mess ups for everyone else's enjoyment. Voice cracking with remembered entertainment, Momose-san continued,

"In case there are people here who don't know, our Kyoko-san has chestnut colored hair normally. She also appears quite different just in general appearance from Mio. You may spot her in the background of scenes as a filler extra, as she appears so very different from Mio when she doesn't have her Mio hair or makeup and isn't done up like her."

The Ishibashis began to slowly grin as they cottoned on to where this could be going. They knew Kyoko's antics well. Ren sunk further into his chair in dismay, _who knew Momose-san had such great comedic pacing?_

"So here I am, waiting to be approached, Kyoko-san is on a step stool putting the finishing touches of paint to a wooden sign in a doorway. And why there I am, with an excellent front row seat to what happened next."

Ren's very audible groan could be heard amidst various snickering and giggling. Momose-san's grin grew wider as she continued, "So an extra trips, stumbles into the step-stool, poor Kyoko-san just starts tumbling down, pint of paint, paintbrush and all and Tsuruga-san here promptly decides to step on said extra that tripped, who appears to just let him do so, all so Kyoko-san can be safely caught. Which, of course, Tsuruga-san does, in the most perfect princess hold you can possibly imagine." At this point, nearly every individual in the studio was outright chuckling at the mental image this created.

Momose-san just shook her head at them and cracked a wicked grin, "Oh it gets better." The Ishibashis were now listening in rapt fascination while Ren hoped to God and whoever else might be listening that if he could disappear within the next thirty seconds _that'd be swell please and thank you._ Kyoko was utterly relieved to be in a chicken suit and not withstanding the same torture Ren currently was.

"Kyoko-san just gives Tsuruga-san this astonished look, and with both of them covered in wet pastel pink paint that somehow is still dripping onto the tripped extra, who is still on the floor, poor Kyoko-san is just horrified but what somehow pops out of her mouth is, 'Why does even pastel pink look good on you?'."

Fighting now to be heard over the studio's uproarious laughter, Momose-san spoke again, "To which-to which! Tsuruga-san replies, 'Have no fear Mogami-san, I too found this garish coat to be in need of a change in color. I'm so glad you approve'.

"Then there was this fantastic comedic pause as we all just stopped to process what had just been said, but then the tripped extra started losing it, every other extra around also started losing it, and I start losing it and the director is laughing so hard he can't even call cut and absolutely nothing got done for about twenty minutes... Which in terms you people may understand, means that this was aaallll caught on tape." Momose-san settled back against the couch with an air of great satisfaction as she delivered her punch line. Her smirk did not fade even as the studio's rowdy laughter slowly calmed.

Kyoko watched with great sympathy as Ren struggled to bring his face back to a calm, less embarrassed facade.

"I gotta say Tsuruga-kun, that's a heck of a line," Hikaru addressed Ren while also trying to stifle the last of his snickers.

Ren held up a hand to signal a pause in fielding more questions and comments being thrown in from the audience, "I'm sorry I don't know if you all know Mogami-san well, but when things like that happen, she has a tendency to freak a little." He adjusted his position a little on the couch so as to address not just the audience, but his fellow individuals with him on the stage, "She's young and a bit self-conscious. I feel I gotta defend myself a little here. I was just trying to defuse the situation as we were in the middle of the scene and I was hoping to avoid it becoming, you know, like a bigger deal than it needed to be."

Momose-san rolled her eyes and decided to poke fun at him a bit. She leaned closer to the Ishibashis in an offhand stage sidebar that naturally, everyone could hear, "So he says, but really, one of his favorite pastimes was to just tease her mercilessly."

The Ishibashis exchanged surprised glances with each other and then they redirected their attention back to Ren, who had face-palmed in exasperation again. "That's quite surprising behavior from you Tsuruga-kun, isn't that right? Aren't you supposedly one of the most polite people to work with?" Yuusei asked.

Ren shrugged, keeping in mind Lory's advice, "I don't see why I can't be both. After all, if anyone here knows Mogami-san, they'll soon understand, if they don't already, how much fun she is to tease."

Kyoko glared at him from behind the couch, where she was currently positioned to walk onto the stage. _One of these days, I'll get you back for that!_ She overheard a slight sigh and noticed a shake of the head from an exasperated looking Yashiro. She had to smile slightly inside her suit at it before she refocused on the events on stage

"Sometimes, that boy I swear." Momose-san's manager chuckled slightly to hear the other manager so ruffled.

The Ishibashis on stage exchanged another glance before Hikaru caught their AD making the motion to continue with their next variety section.

"Well thank you very much Momose-san, we definitely can't wait to hear this DVD commentary." Hikaru shot her a smile. "Now, our next section is a bit unusual, as we usually only do it with our non-musician guests, so you two are in luck! This is called Test Your Taste! As in, those music playlists we had you submit beforehand, that's what those were for."

Momose-san looked enthralled. "What exactly do we do?"

Yuusei smiled back at her, "We, and the audience, get to test our music knowledge against what your music tastes are like!"

Shinichi spoke up next, "So we break into teams, and we have Bo come out and join us so it's an even number of people if necessary, which it is tonight." Bo bowed and waved to the audience as they stepped on the stage.

Ren made the same challenging hand motion he did to Bo earlier, much to the audience's amusement, but Bo just turned their beak up haughtily and went to greet Momose-san with great chivalry. Momose-san giggled delightedly, right on cue, as Bo placed their beak on her hand in a mockery of a kiss and helped Momose-san up off the couch.

Bo then presented her to Hikaru, and the three of them stepped to another part of the stage, with the other three following close behind. This section of the stage had two mics set up with some whiteboards and markers on a table near it. Yuusei, Shinichi and Ren stepped up to one mic, while Bo, Hikaru and Momose-san went to the other. Shinichi tapped on the their mic to check that it was on.

"Alrightie, let me explain this a little bit more. Our guests here have five songs being handed to them. Our tech crew will play the music from each without the vocals. Our guests have to provide their own vocals, as best they can, and us on the teams here will try our best to back them up as we can."

Across the stage from that trio, Momose-san grabbed the mic as Hikaru was about to use it to speak, "Ohmygosh, let me guess, the opposing team has to guess what it is we're singing!"

Yuusei laughed, grabbed the mic from Shinichi, and nodded, "You go it! Now who's ready to go? It's best out of five! The songs will get increasingly harder to guess, as best we're able to figure that out, as we can't know like, every song that's ever been released. Winner takes home a prize!"

Momose-san fist pumped excitedly, "Yes! Let's do this! Me first!"

Hikaru chuckled and motioned for the tech to roll the song. Bo started tapping their foot as a heavy beat came across the speakers and surprisingly, Momose-san started belting out a wicked fast rap almost immediately. The guys across from them burst out laughing to see it and to see the quick turn around from her normally sweet faced appearance. You almost couldn't hear Momose-san once the audience let out an jubilant uproar as they recognized a top 40 song that had been real popular with the younger crowd in the past month.

Yuusei and Shinichi had to hold onto each other as they were giggling too much to write on the whiteboard. Ren took care of it for them, though he had to ask the title. He had to shrug inwardly as he wrote it out and held up the sign. He just really didn't keep up with Japanese pop.

The tech crew stopped the song as Hikaru applauded in congratulations for the other team guessing right. Momose-san wiped her brow clean of the sweat of the exertion and waved cheerfully to her supporters in the audience. Shinichi and Yuusei looked inquisitively at the placard Ren held as they waited for the tech crew to change up the song.

"You were definitely a tad tricky Tsuruga-san. I have to say, I'm looking forward to this one." Hikaru teased the trio across from them while Bo stepped forward and challenged Ren with with rapid wing-flapping.

Ren kind of wanted to pout, he was pretty sure Bo-Kyoko had an unfair advantage here. As he'd just turned in a recent one he'd made up for Cain and Setsu, the two of them had happened to jam out to quite a few of these tunes hanging out in their hotel room in Guam the last couple days they'd been there. _Can't exactly reveal that though…. Ah well._ But really, music was one of those things where he had such Americanized tastes that this would probably startle more than a few people. Ren sighed as the first sounds of _Wrong Side of Heaven_ started piping through the speakers. In the spirit of his promise with Kyoko, and in returning Momose-san's challenging first choice, he decided to give it his all anyways.

"I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed…What have I become. What have I done… I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame… And I understood 'cause I feel the same…" Ren wasn't untrained in vocals, it just definitely wasn't his favorite thing to do. But he had a raspiness that Kyoko as Setsu had said was nice.

As an entertainer however, he could recognize the surprise emanating from an audience. While Kyoko might have known he was well versed in English, a great majority of others did not. Well, it was what it was. He imagined this might not have been what Lory might have expected but, c'est la vie.

The song quickly picked up pace from it's slow start and Ren tried to add more of a deeper rasp, mimicking the original vocals as best he could while Yuusei and Shinichi tried to keep up the beat by stamping their feet. The audience seemed to pick up on what they were trying to do and tried to clap along to the beat. "Arms wide open...I stand alone...I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone...Right or wrong...I can hardly tell...I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell. The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell."

Ren didn't get much further before Bo-Kyoko had scribbled out 'Five Finger Death Punch's Wrong Side of Heaven' on their team's whiteboard while Momose-san looked on in amazement at what the chicken was writing. She shot an inquisitive glance to Hikaru who could only shrug back. Yuusei and Shinichi shouted out their congratulations to their team while Ren took a bow for his audience.

Momose-san sniffed and crossed her arms, "Just you wait Tsuruga-kun! I'll figure out the next one for sure!"

Ren smiled, "As you like Momose-san."

At this point the tech crew had queued up the next one of Momose-san's and so started round two. Momose-san had to pout as Shinichi and Yuusei quickly caught on her to next one. (Bo had tried hard to not shake her head in disappointment, it had been Sho's _Prisoner_ ).

Hikaru laughed lightly as he tried to make her feel better, "Don't feel too terrible Momose-san, we've just had him on the show before. He's one of those guys we follow."

Momose-san pretty quickly moved on to challenging Tsuruga again once she'd heard that.

"Go on Tsuruga-kun! What's next?"

Almost immediately the music started up and Ren had to quickly start up to not lose the beat of his song, "Just a young gun with a quick fuse. I was uptight, wanna let loose. I was dreaming of bigger things and wanna leave my own life behind. Not a yes sir, not a follower. Fit the box, fit the mold. Have a seat in the foyer, take a number. I was lightning before the thunder." This song was much faster, and Ren had to focus a lot to be able to keep up. However, it had also been featured in a commercial recently, so it'd become sort of a hit with it's catchy 'Light-ning-Thunder' chorus so Yuusei and Shinichi were quickly able to catch on and sing along with the chorus.

The audience were laughing and clapping along as Momose-san triumphantly spelled out 'Thunder: Imagine Dragons' on her whiteboard while Hikaru and Bo-Kyoko cheered her on.

Yuusei spoke up as the tech crew changed things up, "We are two for two! Who's gonna be first to trip up?!" He held a hand up to his ear, miming for the audience to shout out answers. Bo got in on this and flapped a wing dramatically towards Ren's team, but the audience booed that choice down. Bo huffed and stomped back behind Momose-san. Ren then booed along with the audience and pointed at Momose-san's team. The audience cheered that on.

Hikaru then got in on it by pointing both thumbs down to the ground and shaking his head. He and Shinichi then started sticking their tongues out at each other before the tech crew motioned for Momose-san to start again.

Momose-san was totally ready and started singing classic Enka. Yuusei and Shinichi were promptly horrified. They had no idea the title and to just say Enka was tantamount to failure. They slumped defeatedly against each other while Ren hung his head. They'd been had. Momose-san finished up the song while Bo cheered her on, having the audience go along with them.

Hikaru triumphantly pointed out their victory, "You are 2 for 3 now fellas! Come at us!"

The other team stiffened and Ren had to adjust his tie and cuffs real quick. He was positive he could get Kyoko with this next song. The music started up and he began singing. This was one he'd mostly put in as he was considering Cain and Setsu's relationship. Most of this playlist was actually due to him trying to create a sound Cain would have been interested and entertained by. He had to chuckle as he got to the chorus and she was still stumped. She'd begun hesitantly writing and he had to hold back a smirk as Yuusei and Shinichi tried to clap along to the beat. It seemed he'd stumped everyone with this.

"All aboard, I heard my sister sing...All aboard, and bring your offerings...That's me, I'm knockin' at the door. I'm thirsty...For more, for more, for more. That's me, I'm knockin' at the door. I'm knocking at the door. I'm knocking at the door. That's me...From the ground up...From the people...Turn the sound up...Like we mean it. Rise up, oh rise up, rise up, oh rise up. Rise up, rise up, rise up, rise up!" That's as far as he got before he saw Bo-Kyoko turn her board around with only, 'Knocking at the Door?'. She was buzzed out as it was only a partial answer and hung her head in despair.

Yuusei whooped, "Yo! You all are 2 for 3 now! How's that feel?"

Hikaru sniffed and turned to his other team members, "Alright, let's keep this up. Momose-san, what's up next?"

Bo despaired at the guilty look that came across her face. Momose-san held up a placard with Sho's most recent hit on it. Hikaru face-palmed and looked upwards, despondent for a moment before he shook it off.

"Alright, let's do this." And so they did. It was a tad painful, but they managed. Shinichi and Yuusei had great fun in making jokes at their expense however, while Ren looked on in amusement. Ren eventually grabbed the mic from Shinichi as the tech crew rolled out his fourth song. And really, it was one of his favorites. So while he might have been embarrassed otherwise, Momose-san had been trying so hard, so he felt he should just go for it.

"Said, I'm pulling down the shades for the long ride...I never knew that I could feel so black and blue...I've been holding onto something now for sometime...All I know is it's a feeling fit for two." He saw Bo-Kyoko's head shoot up in recognition. _It should. You caught me singing this to myself at least twice in recent memory._ Ren struggled to keep his voice even as he remembered how amused he'd been at the look on her face when she'd caught him tapping along to the beat in the car on their way to set one day.

"Cuz when the sunlight laid its head down on this dog night...And I was talking to myself in the rear view...Yeah I've got questions but I know everything is alright...All I have to do is just remember you..Cuz I'm never gonna lose you...I've got you deep inside my chest...And I can feel you beating like the soul of a drummer boy…" This song's beat was very catchy and Shinichi and Yuusei quickly caught on with the chorus what with it's many repetitions of 'Keep goin! Don't care what anybody say! Keep goin!'. Ren actually caught Bo-Kyoko bobbing their head along with the beat and wondered briefly if she was just letting him enjoy himself. He had to smile if that was the case.

"I've been fake and I've been free. I've been you and I've been me. But now I stand up tall for what I believe. Against all odds I walked that trail of fear...And tread on desperate leaves...But no one's leaving just yet...We all want that make believe!" Maybe Bo-Kyoko could hear his raspiness tiring out, but she went ahead and turned her whiteboard around with the answer of 'The Revivalists: Keep Going'. He had to stop to get a drink of water after that as his team congratulated the other.

Momose-san shook her head in amazement at the chicken as they waited for the crew, "Honestly you amaze me Mr. Bo. Are you an American Rock aficionado? What's up with this? And I tell you what, I never expected Tsuruga-san to be such a rock fan. Talk about a surprise."

Bo could only shrug as the crew queued up Momose-san's last song. She stamped her feet as she sang along with this one. It was a cheery JPop piece that, if Bo got the time correct, Ruriko had released after Ring Doh 2. It seemed to stump the other team though and they could only shrug. Bo flapped and cawed triumphantly as she noticed this. That meant the other team was 3 for 5.

Bo-Kyoko got a tad nervous as she saw Ren smirk and roll up his button-down's sleeves, take off his tie to stuff it in his pants pocket, and unbutton his shirt's first button. Surely, surely he wasn't going to go all out, not at this stage? At best, the two teams were just tied.

 _Remember this conversation later.._.The thought came unbidden to her and she nearly dropped her whiteboard as she remembered how he'd challenged her. _Oh no...what could he possibly be doing now?!_

Smooth, sultry music started coming through the speakers and Ren placed the mic on it's stand. He began clapping along to the beat, having Shinichi and Yuusei copy him, and then started singing. By the end of the first verse, Kyoko was frozen in place, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Got a girl from the south side, got braids in her hair. First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell off my chair. Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks. Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats... Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed...I know every curve like the back of my hand. Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry...I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can…" Ren couldn't help but smirk. This was never something he would have listened to with Kyoko around. It was full of innuendo that would have definitely made her smack him. But boy was it a fun song.

If at any point someone had asked Hikaru, esteemed leader of Bridge Rock, how this show would go, he probably would not have said, _Oh you know, I'd expected it to be completely derailed by a decently talented tenor like Tsuruga-san who completely shamelessly started working the crowd. Why? I haven't the foggiest? But he keeps smirking at our chicken mascot like he knows who's under the mask so I imagine that might have something to do with it._ You couldn't pay Hikaru to make this shit up. But Kyoko never broke character, so he was absolutely baffled (and also a bit jealous) at the confidence with which Tsuruga worked the audience and his fellows on the stage as Hikaru just could not figure out the purpose of it.

Bo-Kyoko at this point in the song was so flustered by the amount of innuendo-laced phrases spilling out of Ren's mouth, that she had to pull one of her prop hankies free of the hidden pocket to her costume and wave it in defeat. Momose-san looked just as stunned as she at the smooth huskiness of Ren's voice while singing such a song and Hikaru looked too overwhelmed to actually write anything down anyways. (Did the audience care? No they did not, in fact, some had outright swooned.) For the safety of all involved, Kyoko had to put a stop to this. With great, overly dramatic motions, she waved the white hankie around in a show of surrender.

Ren laughed to see it, as Yuusei and Shinichi motioned to cut off the music. Hikaru shook his head at them but took the defeat goodnaturedly.

"I say this with every respect Tsuruga-san, but please never go into the music business. We'd be overshadowed within a week." Hikaru crossed his arms, still maintaining a welcoming air but it was laden with a hint of a threat.

Ren held up his hands to show he was warned off well enough, "Not at all Hikaru-san, music never was a favorite of mine. I prefer to act."

Momose-san sighed, "I never would have guessed you were into American Rock Tsuruga-kun! Why's that?"

Ren smiled, "My mother actually."

Kyoko, having recovered slightly from Ren's sultriness, nearly cracked her neck she whipped it around in shock so fast to stare at him. Shinichi and Yuusei were amused by that action.

"Tsuruga-san, I think Bo's surprised by that! Maybe they thought you came from an egg full grown?" Shinichi snickered at his own joke.

Everyone in the studio laughed along with him so Bo just went with it, nodding fervently in agreement.

Hikaru, noticing the AD giving him the motion to wrap it up, gestured at the audience to quiet down so he could speak over them. "Please everyone, a round of applause to our amazing guests this evening! They were very patient, and quite agreeable! Give em a hand!"

The sound of the uproarious applause echoed out past the stage and into the hallways.

Hikaru smiled to hear it. Truly, this would be a show to remember. "Tsuruga-kun, I think everyone here might agree that you and Momose-san could split the prize, you all did do so exceptionally well. Here," He and the others pulled some folders off the table they were standing near and handed them to Ren and Momose-san, "We were able to get a couple Dark Moon finale scripts with your entire cast signatures. Please, cherish them. I think your fans of this show would think they deserve to stay with you." Ren and Momose-san thanked the Ishibashis graciously, awed and touched by the gesture.

The entire team then took a bow, said their goodbyes, applause still lingering as they walked off to the backstage area. Momose-san and her manager quickly greeted each other and her manager then turned to Ren, "Tsuruga-kun, we had no idea you had a talent for vocals!"

Ren shrugged lightly as he took in Yashiro's befuddled and faintly stunned countenance, "Eh, it's not really my thing, but I can have fun." They chatted a bit further before Momose-san and her manager waved goodbyes at them so they could head on home; Bo waving Momose-san goodbye with the hankie they still held while Momose-san giggled.

Once they were out of earshot, Yuusei clapped Ren on the shoulder, "Honestly Ren-kun that was brilliant. The ratings will probably go through the roof. Well done."

Kyoko had to pull off her head as she heard that. She wiggled out of the rest of the costume since it was overbearingly hot. She smiled in thanks at the stage hand that scooped it up for her to put it in its cart. As she wiped her brow free of sweat she shot Ren a glare, "I thought I had the advantage there Tsuruga-san! Just you wait! I don't know how, but I'll get you back for that."

Ren couldn't stop the smirk pulling at his lips as he drew himself up to his full height, one hand on a hip, "Oh no worries Mogami-san, I'm sure you will. But in the meantime, you should probably go change. You have an appointment after this after all." Without much care to his surroundings he shot her a rakish wink, riding high on the victory of his challenge.

Kyoko grit her teeth, and stamped her foot in frustration but could say nothing against that so she turned and flounced away. Ren let out a low laugh to see it and enjoyed watching her walk away.

The Ishibashis were a bit stunned at the interaction. Shinichi whistled softly as Hikaru spoke up, "I thought my eyes and ears might be deceiving me all evening, but no, really Tsuruga-san, you just have so much fun messing with her don't you?" His tone was slightly awed.

Ren cut a sharp glance down at him but decided to be a bit bold. If she'd been working with these fellows all along, who knew what kind of development would have occurred between them, "Do you not? It's a bit like pulling pigtails isn't it? You do it just for the attention. And well, once you have their attention, who knows what can happen." He smirked again as the Ishibashis appeared startled at the suggestion he layered in his voice. He then shrugged a little, "But you know, maybe that's just me. But it's worked so far. Yashiro?" He nodded his head to the man and gestured for him to go ahead of him.

He stopped his stride for a brief moment to look back and ask, "Boys, by the way, where's Kyoko's dressing room? I needed to give her a ride."

Yuusei pointed down the hallway to the right, "Couple doors down, it'll have a LoveME logo. That's hers."

Ren shot them a grin, "Thanks. Oh, and thanks again for the show. It went over way, way better than even I thought it would. See you around." The Ishibashis could only return the sentiment by nodding their heads, appearing faintly shocked still at his behavior. Well, they weren't the only ones. Yashiro still seemed rather stunned.

"You appear to have something on your mind Yashiro-san. Can I do anything for you?" Ren asked him pleasantly as they strolled towards Kyoko's dressing room. Yashiro could only shake his head no at him. Ren had to smother a laugh to see it. They waited across the hall until they heard the click of the door and saw Kyoko peek out, a cute sundress and cardigan her new outfit.

Yashiro smiled softly, "You look quite nice Kyoko-chan." She blushed but said thanks. She huffed a bit as she looked up at Ren.

"Well? You said you had a question?"

"Ah ah, don't think it'll be that easy. I'm hungry and I imagine you are also. I'm fully intending on making this a dinner date."

Kyoko blushed furiously at that and she shot him a glare. "Please be more aware of how people will take your words. But, if you're going to be so insistent, Okami-san told me they were holding dinner for me. I can call them and ask them to make you some if you're going to be so particular."

He shot her a brilliant smile, "That sounds lovely."

She rolled her eyes, a blush still riding high on her cheekbones, but got out her phone to contact them. Ren turned to Yashiro. "Yashiro-san, as much as I'd like to spend all night with you as well as my entire day, I hope you can find your own way home."

Yashiro shot him a disbelieving stare, "Wow, I think that's the rudest thing you've ever said to me."

Ren scoffed, "Hardly."

Yashiro shrugged, "It's no matter. I have things to do. Like drink and pray I can forget that I watched you work an entire studio audience just to pull one over on a teenager while simultaneously proving a point to the men she works with."

"That's a bit overly dramatic I think."

"No. No it's not. Good night Ren." A bit miffed now, Ren glared but sent him off with a farewell, regaining some of his good humor to hear Yashiro muttering about Bo-Kyoko and Kyoko-Bo as he walked away.

Kyoko quickly snapped him out of his remaining funk by looping her arm through his and pressing against him as they started to walk out of the building, "Niiiii-san, why'd you show off for that girl?"

Ren stared down at her, heart going a mile a minute at her forwardness, but decided to reply with a hint of humor, "Don't tell me your inner Setsu is jealous of Momose-san Mogami-san."

Kyoko put her nose in the air and stuck out her tongue, "That was our playlist wasn't it? Where'd that last song come from then? Do you play it for all your girls that aren't me?"

Ren struggled mightily to retain the fact that this was obviously just a Kyoko deciding to express her inner Setsu. Trying to keep that in mind, he teased a little more, "My my Mogami-san. I had no idea you cared so much for me. What should be our couple song then? Surely you have a preference? Shall we choose one together?"

"Ugh! You're incorrigible!" She tossed off his arm and stepped ahead of him into the parking lot where he was parked.

He had to snicker at her frustration, "The answer is yes if you want to know. That came from a playlist I've titled _Songs to Play for Ladies I Like_. How is it?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she got into his car, "It's eerily reminiscent of the playboy ways you purport not to have. So you got that going for you. Good job!"

He gave her a theatrical bow before he entered his driver's side, "So long as it pleases you my lady."

"Uuuuggh!" That was definitely more a Setsu grimace than Kyoko had ever done herself before. He chuckled at it.

Before starting to drive away from the building he shot her a glance, still thoroughly entertained by her sulking and all around pouty behavior. "Mogami-san, while it's endlessly entertaining to tease you, I do hope you believe me when I say I don't actually tease to be mean. There's just very few people I can be this comfortable with. You are the top of that very short list and it makes me happy to see you give as good as you get."

Kyoko swallowed hard as she heard the sincerity in his voice. She'd been hoping that bringing more of Setsu out would help her act more naturally after everything she'd just had to endure and it seemed to have worked better than expected. She cleared her throat as she clasped her hands tightly together in her lap to hide their fidgeting. "I'm glad you can relax and have some fun with me Tsuruga-san. It makes me think I might be doing better at this friend thing." She braved a glance upwards and had to struggle to withstand the bright smile he shot at her without melting into a puddle.

"Thank you very much Mogami-san. I'm happy to hear that." Ren felt both emotionally raw and comforted at the same time.

...

Kyoko had had a suspicion for a while that Tsuruga-san was not entirely Japanese. That he may not have even spent most of his childhood growing up in Japan was starting to seem even more likely. She'd been rolling these thoughts around in her brain for a while now and such thoughts had been stirring up so much internal exasperation and curiosity in the past month alone she was moving past frustrated hair-ripping to outright internal screaming matches. She wondered if she might be able to get him to speak a bit more freely about it tonight. His actions tonight on stage and how freely he'd been acting in general in the past couple hours made her think that maybe this was his way of trying to pull down his walls a little. Anticipation made her heart beat a little faster as they pulled up to the Darumaya and settled in to have a bit of a late dinner in their family room.

As she and the Okami-san exchanged greetings, the Okami-san gave her a bit of a teasing wink when she caught her eye. It made Kyoko blush a little but she quickly got it under control. She certainly wasn't planning on doing anything untoward like the Okami playfully suggested, they were merely going to have a conversation.

Ren, for what it was worth, was weathering the hard gaze that the Taisho was sending him as he finished sharpening his knives after the dinner rush. Ren gave him a polite nod and smile and tried to not be intimidated by the older, burlier man. His brain however, despite his urging, insisted on imagining up a grand old ringside setting of Taisho v. Ren, Round 2. He swallowed hard as he ate his next bite and the Taisho gradually paid closer attention to his own cleanup than to him. Ren let out a quiet sigh of relief when he noticed.

Ren and Kyoko mostly stayed quiet as they ate, and the Okami-san and Taisho finished cleaning up. Kyoko, when she noticed that they were lingering, was quick to speak up, "Tsuruga-san will be leaving soon, and I can finish cleaning up here so you guys can go rest up for the evening. I can handle the rest of the closing."

The Okami-san thanked her with a gentle smile and ushered her husband up the stairs even as the Taisho sent Ren one last hard glare. Ren perfectly caught the warning on his face and returned it with a calm, neutral look, doing his best to hide most of the emotions roiling beneath his facade.

Ren began to speak quietly as Kyoko returned to sit next to him. "There's something I've been meaning to ask, but haven't had the chance."

Kyoko gazed at him, slightly alarmed as she saw his more subdued demeanor. "Yes?"

Ren cleared his throat nervously but spoke with a determined voice, "Well, not even a month ago, I sat here, in this very room, stamping your stamp, after trying to help you with your mother, and completely did not even realize that at the time, someone else had tried the same, mere hours earlier." This was something they really had to clear the air about if they were going to try to be more honest with each other. Anytime that boy was involved, Ren became frighteningly concerned for her well-being and this time was the same as any other.

Kyoko had slowly appeared more and more horrified as he'd kept talking. "Tsuruga-san, I'm not sure what you're meaning."

Ren's gaze fell from her face to travel around the room uncomfortably, "As you may or may not know, Lory keeps a close eye on this place as he wants to make sure you've got a certain level of safety and security around you. He's aware Fuwa was also here that night. I'm not sure why he also let me know, however, Fuwa's interactions with you are something I do get concerned about. Will you explain what happened?"

Ren winced as he returned his gaze to her face and saw how pale it'd gotten. Kyoko's face and nervous fidgeting made him wonder if this all hadn't just been a terrible idea.

There was an awful silence for a brief moment before Kyoko spoke up. "He was doing what he always does when I'm upset. Making everything worse."

Ren felt simultaneous relief and anger flare to life inside him and he reached out to still her shaky hands with his own. "Then I'm very sorry I brought up a bad memory. Can I help?"

Kyoko glared down at her lap and muttered, "Unless you can expunge the memory of the taste of anteater, I don't know how you could."

Ren let out a small chuckle and ruffled her hair. "Here, ask me something you never thought you could. I promise I'll answer. How's that?"

That seemed to quickly perk her up and she smiled up at him. 'Thank you. That's so sweet to offer."

Ren struggled to control the blush that caused him and waited to hear her question. After a bit of pondering she asked, with all the subtlety of a two-by-four, "You're foreign-born aren't you?"

Ren nearly choked on the tea he was swallowing. Clearing his throat as he set his cup down, he replied, "That would be correct. I've not exactly hid that from you."

Kyoko looked at him thoughtfully, "Are you from the U.S.?"

Ren winced, "Trying to dig it all up are we?"

Kyoko blushed at her boldness but stared him down steadily enough that he sighed and nodded yes.

"Your mother, where you get your music taste from, it's because of how you grew up right? Will you tell me about it?"

Rem smiled softly at her. "I can tell you a little bit, yeah. My mother, when she wasn't out modeling or doing the celebrity thing and had the time, used to sneak me into rock concerts when I was still under-aged before I turned sixteen. It wasn't very often, maybe once or twice a year, but they're some of my best memories." The fond smile on his face as remembered back to then made something in Kyoko melt at how adorable it was.

She knew he came from a troubled background, just as she did. But same as her, he had some good memories too.

He laughed a little, "God, until I made up that playlist for us, I hadn't remembered those times in quite a while. Another thing I can thank you for I suppose. If you hadn't asked me questions about how I created my characters, I might not have thought to do that back then."

Kyoko shared his smile and sipped her tea quietly, enjoying the nice atmosphere. After a bit, Ren couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore.

"You didn't have to keep my secrets, but you have. Why?"

Kyoko turned away from his questioning face to study the grain of the wooden table underneath her teacup as she turned that question over in her head and tried to say what she really felt was the truth.

"You have appeared to be so lonely to me at times. It's hurt my heart to see. I don't know everything that's happened to you to make you close yourself off, but I certainly don't want to be yet another person that's let you down." She blushed as she spoke, but she didn't know how else to explain what she felt.

The joy Ren felt at her answer made him reckless enough to reach out and tuck a loose lock of hair of hers behind her ear. Propping his chin up with his other hand he shot her a thankful smile.

"Your consideration and kindness for others continues to amaze me Mogami-san," he said, letting his fingers gently brush her cheek as he pulled his hand away.

Kyoko wet her lips nervously at his actions and turned her eyes to her teacup again. "Can I be so bold to ask another question Tsuruga-san?"

"Fire away."

"That girl you mentioned. Did you decide to pursue her?"

Ren stiffened as they entered dangerous waters. What would be a good answer that wouldn't push her away? But he hesitated and was quiet for a tad too long.

"Ah, I'm sorry, that must have been too bold, huh? I apologize then-"

"I have." Kyoko abruptly stopped her inane chattering as it seemed that all air left the room once he replied. _What did he say?_ The pain she felt piercing her chest was breathtaking in its depth.

Numbness came over her and she couldn't say anything but, "I'm sorry, what?"

Ren tapped a nervous beat out on the table and couldn't seem to bring his eyes to hers. "It's something Lory mentioned to me last week. He told me to relax a little, and to maybe try pulling off my safety net I've been shrouding myself in. I decided today that if I would, I was going all in. It's all or nothing for me now."

Kyoko struggled to keep her breathing steady as she tried to process this. She almost couldn't bear to look him in the eye. But they'd promised each other to try to do better so she forced her gaze to his and spoke through numb lips, only half comprehending what she was saying, "Congratulations Tsuruga-san. I'm sure she'll say yes."

The bitter laugh that tore free of Ren startled her enough into acting normally, and she stared. "Thank you Mogami-san, but it's not that easy. But I'll keep what you said in mind, for sure."

Worried that she'd seriously upset him over this, she searched for a safer topic. "Ah, well, shall I tell you a secret Tsuruga-san?"

He arched a curious eyebrow and gestured for her to proceed. She smiled teasingly at him and said, "You're terrible at emoji usage."

The affronted look that came over his face startled her into bubbly giggles that also then put a smile on his face. Ren reached out and tugged on a piece of Kyoko's hair that was hanging loose, "Well missy, as you're the only one I use them with, you'll just have to tutor me."

She tried stifling the rest of her giggles as she batted his hand away. "Alright then, lesson one…"

Okami-san, who'd stepped back down briefly for a drink of water, slowly crept back up to avoid their notice, all the while smiling at the joy of the two young people in her family room. Those two were beyond adorable.

...

After the emotional rawness of his evening with Kyoko, Ren was a bit relieved to pull on his gentlemanly facade and face the world as the simply professional Tsuruga Ren for the next couple weeks. He and Kyoko were only able to meet in passing and at the moment, Ren was okay with that. His schedule was seriously overloaded with the addition of the the Oguso project, especially since he was hiding it from both Lory and Yashiro and forcing Yashiro to schedule or reschedule things around the times Shingai and Takashi-san were able to meet with him for chemistry tests.

As far as he was aware, Oohara-san, who'd worked with him on Dark Moon, was the next pick by the production team for Oguso. They'd met up a couple weeks after his Bridge Rock taping to do a chemistry test for a possible romantic relationship in the series with her as Akiyama Nozomi and opposite his interpreter Tanaka role. For whatever reason, he was to come back in this week to do another with her. Shingai-san hadn't been understating how picky and particular the screenwriter could be. They still hadn't even received act two of the series yet.

So, he was at the moment waiting on said production team, while rereading parts of the script. Increasingly over the past couple weeks, he'd become more and more intrigued by the Jack Taylor role, the Lieutenant Commander from the naval base by Mt. Oguso. There seemed to be hints here and there of an intriguing past behind the character that Ren was seriously awash in curiosity about. At various times throughout the first act, which was supposed to cover a good six month span of time, Commander Taylor would be escorting families with children to the inn in the town so they could participate in the traditional Japanese lessons of tea ceremonies, flower arranging, and calligraphy.

But, after every meeting, Taylor would anonymously leave a calligraphic note and a daffodil for the Okami-san's youngest daughter to find. At first it seemed to just be romantic in nature. However, the youngest daughter was engaged to Officer Yamamoto, and barely even knew of the commander. And, once you considered it further, why would an American Lieutenant Commander know how to do Japanese calligraphy? This was set in the 1950s. It wasn't realistic to have such a high ranking officer to be anything mixed, considering the racial tensions at the time, which had been his first thought. Was it a metaphor for how some people assimilated into other cultures better than others? Ren furrowed his brow in thought. It might be, but the script specifically detailed how beautifully he wrote the calligraphy. And the script also specified that it was always a daffodil the commander would leave with it. And the quotes the commander had of how honor was what separated men from monsters, that seemed steeped in double meanings.

He was scratching his head over it, metaphorically speaking, when he heard heels clattering against hallway tile. He looked up, expecting Oohara, and was surprised to find her with one Kotonami Kanae.

Kanae looked just as surprised to see him. "Kotonami-san, I thought Mogami-san said you two were shooting for _Lotus in the Mire_ today?"

"Ah, yes, we are. I just had a brief break for this audition." She replied, nodding in greeting while he and Oohara bowed as well.

Oohara-san then spoke, "Are we still waiting for the rest?"

Ren shrugged, "I didn't know anyone else was coming."

Oohara laughed lightly, "I see. Shingai-san had mentioned over the phone that he thought he might have an Officer Yamamoto try out with us today. He probably forgot to mention it, especially if it was last minute."

Their questions were answered not even five minutes later as Shingai-san came striding down the hallway with another vaguely recognizable fellow.

Shingai introduced them all and then escorted them to where Nanaka and Takashi were waiting. Once everyone settled in around a table, Shingai-san explained further. Ren kept his role as the interpreter, but Oohara-san was switched to the role of the Okami-san's oldest daughter, Yoneda Yumika-sama, and Kotonami was given the role of Akiyama-san, his potential romantic interest while Atsushi, the other new addition, was told to play out Officer Yamamoto.

With the scene set as he and the officer just chatting in the Inn and taking the chance to admire the ladies in said inn, Ren caught Takashi-san frowning as it played out. He focused all of his attention on Kanae however, when her role came into play. Their chemistry wasn't bad, but it certainly wasn't even as developed as he and Momose-san had been able to work out in Dark Moon. Considering these roles and the fact that this relationship was supposed to be more a sweet natured one, he felt he and Kotonami-san could work on it enough that they could pull it off in the couple scenes of the first act that it required.

Which left him a puzzle. What was it that Takashi-san didn't like? He felt that question bugging him more and more as they ended the session, with Shingai-san quite relieved that Takashi had approved of the additions to the cast. He lingered, saying goodbye to even Shingai as he walked out, as he really wanted to ask Takashi her opinion.

When she noticed him lingering at the doorway, Ren saw her sigh, but she finished pulling her bag together and walked towards him.

"Alright, out with it. What do you want to ask?" Her abruptness made Ren smother a smile.

"You just don't seem satisfied. I'm curious about your opinion." She raked her eyes over him and frowned.

"To be perfectly frank, the only squeaky wheel in all this is you."

"I'm sorry?" Ren was a bit taken aback.

"Well, the interpreter is not that big of a role. Mostly it's just there for some calmness amongst a stressful situation What draws you to it?"

Ren turned that question over a couple times in his head before he came up with an answer, "For me, it comes back to accessing a part of this situation that speaks to both American and Japanese cultures. He's part of both cultures with the duties of his position, and is in a particular situation in which he can see both sides of the story. The dichotomy of them attracts him, and that helps him become a better man. I find that intriguing."

Takashi mulled that over for a while, smiling briefly at how he explained it. She then asked, "What else draws you to this production?"

Ren thought carefully about that question and hesitantly started to reply, "I like that it focuses a lot on assimilation of culture. It's a difficult thing, and a difficult thing to discuss. The situation with the part Japanese-American soldier being offended by his treatment at the inn is a wonderful metaphor for the overarching question of can cultures mesh without hatred leaving a lasting effect." Warming up to his topic now, he continued, "Everyone eventually forgives everyone once he mentions his time in the internment camps. Which you might think is an easy out. But the people at the inn are just recognizing that he's been through difficult times, at the hands of the people of his country, and still decided to do something to help his country. That's honorable. In this show, it's the first time the breach between these two peoples is bridged. In a word, it'll be a wonder for people to see that individuals can bridge a gap like that."

Takashi, as he'd been speaking, had slowly started smiling broader and broader. "Your intuition astonishes me Tsuruga-kun. I am delighted to have you as part of this production. I think I'm going to give you the second act. Please read it thoroughly. And do not, do not, tell anyone else you have it. If you change your mind about your role, I'll be free about noon in the next couple days. Give me a call, hm?"

Taking the script she held out to him, he nodded slowly, attempting to fit the puzzle pieces together even as more pieces started showing up. Takashi chuckled at the look on his face, clapped him on the shoulder, and left, a faint goodbye drifting back over her shoulder. _What an odd woman._ He shook off his confusion though when he noticed the time. Yashiro would have his head if he was late to pick him up.

However, he found himself thumbing through the script later that night before he got ready for bed, the curiosity overwhelming him. He grew deeply absorbed in it, growing increasingly amazed at the depth of emotion the Commander Taylor role stirred up in him. It would be so very very risky, but did he really have anything left to lose?

The thought kept him up most of the night. But, around noon the next day he found himself calling up Takashi-san almost before he realized he was doing it.

"Takashi here."

"Takashi-san. This is Tsuruga, and it may seem a bit forward, but may we meet please?" He held his breath in hope before he relaxed slightly as a chuckle came through the line.

"How funny. I'm actually at LME right now. Where are you?"

"My manager's office at LME. Shall I direct you?" He quickly explained the directions to get there and then they hung up. When he heard the quiet tap a couple minutes later, he quickly showed her in, turned around and locked the door.

Nervously he ran a hand through his hair. Takashi gazed at him as he did, slightly concerned, "Is everything alright Tsuruga-kun?"

"If you could hold on one moment." Barely comprehending what he was doing he was so nervous, Ren grabbed his contact lens case, pulled his contacts out, blinked away the water from his eyes quickly and then refocused his gaze on her.

Her mouth fell open in shock, and she could seem to barely gather her wits about her enough to even ask the question so Ren just answered it for her.

"I want the Jack Taylor role. I imagine you don't have a problem with that?" He stared her down, gritting his teeth in determination, hearing his pulse pounding in his ears with all the adrenaline pumping through his body.

Slowly Takashi-san seemed to process the request. Her hand tightened on the straps of her purse and then she slowly started to smile back at him. "No, none whatsoever. Welcome to the team." She held a hand out to him, "It's very nice to meet you."

Ren smiled back and shook her hand, "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Oh no Tsuruga-kun, thank _you_."

...

Any feedback is welcome! :) While I have the next few parts mostly all laid out, they need editing and reformatting. So I do expect this to be finished in a decent amount of time. Thanks for reading!

-regards, artsy


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the wait! This kept getting bigger? A bit frustrating that I didn't get to everything I had put into this section as other parts kept expanding...Honestly...are there any beta communities out there anymore? Editing is becoming such a pain...

Other things I wanted to say: You reviewers really caught my attention (Special shoutout to a couple like Sammy, Tabz, Michiyo-I don't know how to reply to guests? which makes me sad, you guys were so thoughtful!). The responses have been so wonderful. Thanks so much for liking what I've done so far!

Oh, and to some other questions you guys had, I'm afraid patience is a virtue here. Can't give it all away yet! We're not even at the halfway point. XD

And onwards!

 **. . .**

Roughly a month into officially gaining the role and beginning filming as Momiji in _Lotus in the Mire_ , Kyoko woke up, turned off her alarm, and went to rub the sleep from her eyes. She was promptly surprised when she instead felt a dampness along her cheekbones. She softly patted it dry, trying not to think too hard about why it'd been there. But, before she could stop herself, tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly grabbed her magic Corn stone and tried her best to calm down so she could start her day. After a bit, she felt calm enough that she thought she could manage breakfast with the Darumaya owners.

It wasn't often she woke up in tears. She'd become a much stronger person than what she'd been this time last year. These days, it was more common that Momiji's training and filming were so exhaustive that she'd taken to physically forcing herself through her other work as Bo, or through her LoveMe tasks, and collapsing at the end of the day. Sometimes the routine was broken up by work at the Darumaya, and that was usually a good breather for her. She'd been lucky to end filming early enough last night that that'd been the case. It'd been a relief to be around good food and cheer, and it had taken her out of Momiji's head-space for long enough that she'd forgotten how immersed she'd been when filming had been going on yesterday. But, in the harsh light of dawn, she was forced to remember it.

While she enjoyed the physicality of Momiji after the cruelty of Natsu and the easiness of her commercial role (because truly, her Hime-sama for Kurosaki's work that she'd invented was the easiest thing she'd done in a long while), Momiji's thoughts and emotions were getting more and more difficult to handle. While similar things had happened when she'd played Setsu, something about this remained different even from her issues with Setsu.

Kyoko and Momiji were in such similar unrequited emotional states, that she was a character she could easily slip into. But at the same time, staying so attuned to Momiji made her susceptible to wallowing and brooding. It had been so tough yesterday that she'd only made it through by forcing herself to focus on her own current heartache and uneasiness about Ren and the girl he liked.

By then, she'd just been so tired of dealing with Momiji's bitterness and anguish. And since she'd only been wanting to hug Moko-san instead of tossing mean words and glares her way, Kyoko had been at her wits' end as they'd finished. Filming had been able to wrap early, but Kyoko felt so awfully guilty about using such a cheap trick to accomplish her work that her stomach was roiling over the notion. Moko had had to rush out for a family dinner, so they couldn't even get an hour or so together to hang after filming was finished for the night. And she desperately needed some Moko-time, or more generally, a decent amount of best friend time in which she could be Kyoko around her instead of Momiji.

For a while there, the memory of the Fuwa's visit had sustained her through her acting as Momiji. Their kind words were the trigger for her to more easily step back into her Kyoko self. Their visit was another cherished memory that healed a wound in Kyoko she'd not even realized she had.

It had been a lovely visit, and she'd even been able to introduce them to the Darumaya couple. And after all the chatting they'd been able to do to catch up on everything new, the okami-san had said to her, "You've tried so hard to be the perfect daughter, the perfect student, even a perfect okami-san as we thought you might one day become. We are so very happy to see you choose something for yourself. Naturally, we're saddened by the circumstances in which it occurred, but we could not be more proud of the result."

They'd been so very kind when they needn't have been. Okami-san had even gone so far as to say, "Kyoko-chan, if you were to promise me something, please promise this. As painful as it may seem, please don't ever forget where you've been, or what you've gone through. Because when you always remember that, it's so much easier to recognize how far you've come from where you began. Do you understand?"

With tears in her eyes, Kyoko had mumbled a yes. But then Taisho had barked, "Speak clearly girl!"

She'd not heard that tone of voice in so long she'd automatically stood straighter and shouted, "Yes Taisho! I understand sir!"

It was still so second nature to her that they'd all had a good laugh and parted on much better terms than she'd ever expected. And she'd held that memory close in the last few weeks of playing Momiji. But Kyoko was desperate to do something less serious and more fun.

Her LoveMe tasks weren't as frequent these days, so that didn't help to take her mind off of Momiji. Nor did her Box 'R' work. The last event on her agenda as part of the Box 'R' cast was the official wrap party in a week or two, whenever it was the last episode was set to air. So, most commonly these past couple weeks, her one fun break was Bridge Rock's tapings. But, hopefully, Kurosaki would get back to her soon about the Saishi contract. She'd secretly named that character Hime-sama for her kind and gentle nature and she'd love to put Momiji on break to do some easier work like that.

Finished with her morning routine, and now quite a bit more cheerful as she thought about what she could be doing in a couple weeks, she said a soft thank you to her Corn stone, then ran down to meet the Darumaya couple for breakfast.

 **…**

Deep in the bowels of LME, there was a corridor devoted entirely to rooms of props. It was an open secret that the LME President was responsible for much of the stock located in said corridor. And, surprisingly, one could come across Director Shingai in this particular corridor, if they were lucky enough to guess the right room and the right time of day. Some, such as the tech crew he'd been with since the beginning, knew that if he wasn't in his office at LME, he could be found relaxing in Prop Room Three, on a wonderfully overstuffed couch.

At the beginning of June, he found himself there more frequently as he dealt with stress headaches from the Mt. Oguso project. Takashi-san kept negating his casting choices of the okami-san's youngest daughter, the role of Yoneda Yayoi-sama. After her most recent refusal, he found himself on his favorite couch once more bemoaning his fate. So absorbed in this, he did not notice the room's door opening until he heard voices.

Two young men, one clearly razzing the other, were speaking. Shingai also heard faintly recognizable sounds of the two of them moving props onto a transportation cart. He settled back down on his couch and decided a good eavesdropping session would definitely distract him enough to make it worth it.

"You are so full of it dude. Ishibashi would not ever actually be so ballsy as to warn you away from Kyoko."

Shingai's interest in the conversation was piqued when he heard the familiar name.

"No, dude, you're obviously not listening. All I said last week, and it was seriously just an offhand comment, was that Kyoko's legs looked fantastic in her new dress. That ninja role of hers she's been training for has made her seriously fit, you know? I can appreciate that."

Shingai grew more amused as the other man playfully responded to that statement. He was briefly sidetracked by wondering what show Kyoko would be on that would have an Ishibashi as part of the cast as well. He shook off that train of thought as he strained to pick up what was being said as the muffled bangs of moving props got louder.

"Say what you want dude, but legit, the words out of his mouth were 'Best keep that to yourself, Tsuruga has his eye on her.'"

The second man scoffed, "I don't believe that for a second. The only way those two would know each other is from Dark Moon. There's no way they'd have gotten that close. Tsuruga's way too busy to have been paying that close attention to her. Ishibashi is full of it. And if he's sayin that to you, he's tellin real tall tales."

"Man, I told you. When you asked me what got me all worked up, I straight up told you that you wouldn't believe me. Eat crow dude."

Shingai had to hide his chuckles as he heard faint scuffling noises as the two must have shoved each other or some other nonsense as they left the room with their cart. He stretched a hand behind his head and mulled over what he just heard. It made him think back to when he originally met the hilarious and vivacious Mogami-san. Ren had known her marginally well even before that incident with that singer. Sheesh, that must be, what, a year and a half ago now? Close to? Stranger things had happened in a shorter amount of time, he supposed. And hadn't acting with Ren lit a fire within her that had amazed Shingai even then?

Huffing impatiently at himself and his unclear thought process, he decided to quit lollygagging and to send a message to Takashi-san that he'd been hesitant to send. He was reaching the end of his list of casting options, but there'd been a niggling suspicion within him for some time now and it was time to see if it would bear fruit.

As he went about the rest of his day, he didn't think much about the other details of the conversation he overheard until his afternoon break. Truly, he may have forgotten about it completely, if not for the fact that he came across Ren slouching against the wall outside of the LME cafe, staring despondently down at his phone.

"Ren-kun, what's up?" Ren looked up in surprise at Shingai's question but smiled in greeting as he caught sight of him.

"Hello Shingai-san, how are you?"

Shingai shrugged and just stood and waited for Ren's reply to his question.

Ren sighed when he realized he couldn't dodge answering it. "Ah, you know how it is, scheduling is a bit difficult in this business. I'd hoped to be able to meet up with someone tonight, but they've got a special taping to do. It is what it is." He tried to brush it off and leave it at that. But the offhanded way he did so gave Shingai pause. Before he thought too much about it, he clapped the other man on the shoulder.

"Here, let me get you a coffee, you look like you might need it."

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse, but then Ren thought of how he'd deal with Yashiro's disappointment at not being able to schedule time alone with Kyoko for him for the third week in a row. He winced and gratefully took Shingai up on his offer. A coffee and a break from Yashiro might actually help considerably.

He and Shingai joined the coffee line in the cafe, chatting quietly about the Mt. Oguso project and the casting choices so far. Ren thought guiltily back to his conversation with Takashi-san, but she'd been adamant that he keep quiet about his role change until the next time they had a group cast read-through. Or until wardrobe finished styling his look to mask his original features enough that his heritage could be really ambiguous. There'd yet to be a meeting with wardrobe or another group read-through, so Shingai was still in the dark.

Once they had their coffee in hand, they settled in at a table, relaxing and enjoying the relative quiet of the cafe. Before Ren really realized what he was saying, he was already asking Shingai, "What's some good advice for dealing with not being able to see the girl you like even though she works in the same places you do?"

Shingai nearly spat his coffee out he was so startled by Ren's openness. Dabbing at some droplets that had landed on his chin, he took a moment to process that.

"Well, in our business, some married couples include clauses in their contracts to get the opportunity to audition for each other's productions and the like, and sort of superseding the typical casting process. Some directors allow that, some don't, it depends." Shingai gazed thoughtfully at Ren before continuing.

"Naturally, some share managers so they can schedule things so that it doesn't become an issue."

Ren frowned, "And when you're not even dating yet? What do you do then?"

Shingai was a bit flattered that Ren seemed to trust him enough to take his advice under consideration for this. He pondered the question a little more, trying to recall how he and his wife had made it work.

"Well, you guys might be able to surprise each other on lunch or dinner breaks and things like that. Little brief windows of time to tide you over. If you're both really busy, it might just take a great deal of effort, and some coordination with the studios you shoot at." He paused a moment, honing in on a thought that just came to him, "Of course, if your girl doesn't have enough work yet to merit a manager to help with scheduling, that's a big stumbling block."

Ren glanced up at him in suspicion and Shingai took extra special care to appear unconcerned as he sipped his coffee until Ren relaxed again. Ren sighed and stretched back in his chair after a moment, feeling a bit better about it now that he'd asked for advice.

"Thank you very much for the advice Shingai-san, I appreciate it."

Shingai felt a pang of sympathy for the younger man, "Please, call me Seiji, I'm just a friend right now, not a director." He smiled at Ren and Ren seemed surprised, but pleased enough to return it. The conversation had reignited Shingai's earlier curiosity however, and he tapped a finger thoughtfully against his lips and then spoke again.

"Ren-kun, I'm just curious, but have you spoken with any Ishibashis recently?"

Ren looked up from contemplating his coffee, then answered, "I taped with Bridge Rock a couple weeks ago, did you happen to see the episode Seiji-san?"

"Oh no, not at all, just overheard an odd thing earlier...Say, do you recall the time when I first met Kyoko-san?"

Ren's gaze sharpened on him as he began analyzing why Shingai would ask that, "I remember it well. She amazed many of us that day, what with her strength of will and her determination."

Shingai smiled softly as he scrutinized Ren's expression, "So would you say that she may, perhaps, have the willpower and grace to become Yoneda Yayoi-sama?"

Ren stared at him for a moment before a slow, satisfied smile crossed his face, "Without a doubt."

Shingai chuckled, "I thought you might have that opinion."

Shingai kept speaking, perhaps of his scheduling plans for this idea, but Ren didn't hear a word of what he was saying. His blood was rushing to his ears as his heart sped up in excitement of the possibilities of this happening. For so long Ren had wanted to truly and fully act against a co-star, and while Dark Moon and Tragic Marker had let him make strides in that direction, he still felt as if he'd not yet gone full out against someone with his acting. It was an odd feeling to be sure. But if Cain and Setsuka Heel had taught him anything, it was that Kyoko was the kind of actress that he knew, he _knew_ he could not hold back against, otherwise she would completely drive a scene and he would only be caught up in her flow.

Ren had not realized that his hands were trembling until he tightly clasped them together to make it stop. He felt such an incredibly weird mix of apprehension and anticipation as he considered Shingai's proposal. If it went through, and it wound up being approved by Takashi-san to go to a group read-through...what would happen then? Kyoko would absolutely not be fooled by anything wardrobe managed to cook up. It still baffled him how on earth he succeeded in explaining away Corn to her. This would be the last straw so to speak, since she already knew so much about him.

But, the possibility to act with her again...to face that fire that blazed within her... It was something he just had to do again. If they were fifty years old and had been acting with each other for years, Ren knew that acting with Kyoko as his costar would still push them to dazzling new heights. It was incontrovertible fact that acting with Kyoko made him a better actor. Just thinking of the possibilities made him breathless with excitement.

He may be terrified of her knowing the whole truth, but there was no doubt in his mind that he had to take the small chance he had if it meant that they could act together, with no secrets left between them. He knew that if she walked in the cafe right at the moment, as implausible as that was, his courage would leave him in a heartbeat. But, if he could gather enough of it up, he was reasonably confident that by the time Takashi-san would approve her casting, he would have the courage to tell her the truth.

His typical insecurities snuck up on him though, the more he thought of all that could go wrong. He had to forcibly put it from his mind and into the realm of 'plausible, if outlandish' possibilities. He blew out a long, calming breath, and focused back in on what Shingai was saying. But Ren was unable to shake that odd mix of apprehension and excitement until much, much later.

 **…**

It happens like this: Shoko looks up from text messaging the director of their shoot when she feels Sho come to an abrupt halt in the studio lobby. In the next second, she's whispering urgently into his ear about the absolute necessity of meeting this director on time. She tries to pull on his arm to get him to continue walking down the hallway they need to go down, but he brushes her off and continues sneering at the man he's noticed. She groans quietly and starts drafting a media release in her head on the probable chance that this will end terribly.

It also happens like this: Yashiro notices them first and a high-pitched noise leaves his mouth as he twitches in horror. This unfortunately also caught Ren's attention, who had been distracted by staring at his phone and sighing woefully at the lack of communication between he and Kyoko. He had enough time to maybe leave her a message before his next meeting and was seriously considering just that as Shingai had advised him to do the day before. He was quickly distracted from his contemplation of this as he felt Yashiro come to a stop beside him almost as soon as they stepped into the lobby from the hallway they'd been coming from. He glanced up at him, noticed the unusual reaction, then followed his line of sight to the truly unpleasant individual they had just had the misfortune to stumble upon.

Immediate swirls of anger flared to life inside him at having to deal with this pathetically infantile boy. Ren was transported back in time to an underground parking lot, with echoes of "She's said she'll never fall for you," reverberating in his memory. His hand clutched his duffel bag's strap tightly in an effort to not physically lash out. But images of that parking lot, of them together there, and them together again outside of the Darumaya in that damnable photograph Lory had showed him, made his efforts to restrain himself a herculean task.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the singer stride toward them, Fuwa's displeasure evident for all to see, and completely dismissive of the fact that this would be a very public confrontation if Fuwa would act as he normally preferred and didn't control himself.

With a hand propped up on his hip, and uncaring of the stares they were garnering from passerby, Fuwa jeered, "Stick to acting, old man. You don't impress anyone when you behave like a child playing karaoke."

Completely thrown off by the jab and his anger practically evaporating, Ren found himself raising an amused eyebrow instead of an angry fist, "I beg your pardon? Are you saying you've actually bothered watching my work? Now that is _fascinating_. I'm sure I know a few people that would love to know that about you." Yashiro struggled to turn his snickers into a more appropriate clearing of his throat.

Fuwa's face turned a brilliant red as he realized what he just admitted. Taking great care to divert attention from his faux pas, he tried again, "I wasn't aware anyone cared enough about your opinion of me to actually listen to what you would have to say."

That arrow hit its target with a resounding thud. Ren found himself abruptly thrown back into the depths of his fury at the implications in Fuwa's words. Fuwa was just perceptive enough to notice too and he smirked. Ren sneered.

"You know Fuwa, you are very, very lucky."

Once more irate, Fuwa retorted, "Luck ain't got nothin to do with it. All I've done, and all I will do, that's the result of my hard work!"

The chuckle Yashiro heard come from Ren was one of the coldest he'd ever witnessed and it made him immediately begin to prepare excuses inside his head to send to Akatoki that were along the lines of, _"My client was provoked by your talent, but we are terribly sorry for the damage…"_

Fuwa's anger slowly slid off his face as he grew more nervous as he began to comprehend what the look on Ren's face meant. His thrust his jaw out arrogantly, prepared to say something in return to the look of scorn and disdain on Ren's face. He didn't even get to say anything as Ren softly began to speak, his voice as cold as ice.

"Your luck Fuwa, has nothing to do with your career, you foolish boy. You are lucky that I am not the man I used to be." Maybe it was the menacing tone of voice, or Ren abruptly and aggressively pushing past him to leave, but Fuwa couldn't stop himself from flinching. The response made Ren smirk. He paused to let Yashiro hurry to catch up and tossed out one more barb to a humiliated Fuwa, "You have Kyoko to thank for that. Just so you know." With one last cold glare, he left Fuwa standing amidst a crowd of curious onlookers, satisfied to finally have made his point.

Fury encased Sho as that last remark hit the sorest spot in his ego. It wasn't until Shoko hesitantly approached him that he even registered he was still standing in the studio lobby. Once again he'd let that man humiliate him in public. Sho grit his teeth and swore that it'd be the last time.

 **…**

At the same time, and blissfully unaware of a minor social media outburst that had occurred due to two particular male idols, Kyoko was receiving thrilling news from Sawara-san.

"Saishi said yes? Are you sure?!"

Sawara's eyebrow twitched as he reassured Kyoko for the fifth time that yes, he was definitely sure Saishi wanted to set up a meeting with her for a long term contract. In fact, if she could just calm down a moment, he could give her all the relevant information even.

Struggling to control her glee, Kyoko settled in so Sawara could discuss the details. They wanted to sign the contract that evening, if possible, as Sakichi-san was available. Kyoko quickly agreed. But the best news yet; Kurosaki wanted to schedule a meeting for tomorrow to set up another commercial production for them, and to show her the final version of her first commercial.

"Now Mogami-san, I know this is exciting, but please know this for the future, some directors may approach you for commercials like Director Kurosaki, however, this is actually very rare. If you have other commercial offers, it's highly likely that you would need to audition in some manner." Sawara wanted to make sure she approached this in the best professional manner possible and so decided to elaborate on some typical protocol in the industry, and Kyoko, hard worker that she was, was making sure to follow along. The typical earnest behavior made Sawara chuckle.

"You've impressed Director Kurosaki however, and he praises you highly for being a reliable and respectful coworker and talent. You've earned his trust. And that's definitely a good thing! But cherish these types of connections as best you can, they are very rare. Kurosaki is just one of those odder fellows that's more particular about who he wants to work with. But, when he discovers who he likes to work with, he typically reuses them once he's found them. Even if Saishi had decided to go a different route, it's likely Kurosaki would have picked you up for something else. Ahhhh, I don't mind explaining all this, but I sure wish we could find you a manager so you could get this kind of coaching all of the time."

Kyoko had begun to feel a little shy at the compliments Sawara was giving her, and she twiddled her forefingers as she thought it over. "So, um, I know I should definitely thank Director Kurosaki for his faith in me, but, um, the other parts, um, should I also thank Sakichi-san then? I mean, I was going to anyways, but how exactly…?"

Sawara tried his best to clear it up, "Yes, definitely thank the both of them for their faith in your work and all that, the more polite, the better the reputation you'll make for yourself. I know you already know a lot of this, I just wanted to clarify the typical procedures for this kind of work. You'll keep getting it as long as you're polite, reliable, and have the talent. It's the process that's usually just done differently. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Kyoko nodded along to show she understood, then said her thanks as Sawara waved her off. She fairly floated to the LME locker room she was in such high spirits. Even better, Moko-san was there when she arrived, stowing away things in her locker.

Squealing in glee, Kyoko launched herself at her best friend, screeching unintelligibly about the contract she just got. For her efforts, she got a purse to the face and an irritated, "MOOOOOO!"

Kanae shoved her off with some effort, heaving an exasperated breath and flipping her hair back over her shoulder, "Speak clearer! I can't understand you!"

Fairly overcome at her luckiness so far in the day, it took a moment for Kyoko to settle down enough to explain properly. Moko-san was smiling at her by the end though.

"I'm very happy for you Kyoko, I'm glad you're getting this opportunity."

"Thank you Moko-san. I'm so happy I was able to see you today. What are your plans?"

"I was actually just ending my day early. I only had a small thing this morning, and now I'm ready to enjoy this rather unexpected break. I thought I might even go shopping." Kanae thought blissfully about checking out the new makeup kit she'd been eyeing now that her _Lotus in the Mire_ paycheck was padding her bank account. Feeling a pointedly hopeful gaze on her form, she turned slightly and sighed as she saw the wishful look in Kyoko's eyes.

"Shall we take the afternoon and go enjoy being girls with some shopping?" Kanae asked her kindly, preparing herself to receive an effusive and thankful hugging fit.

"I WOULD LOVE TO MOKO-SAAAAN!" Kanae stifled a chuckle as Kyoko flung herself into her arms.

"Alright then you goose, get what you need and then we can head out." Kanae smiled at her indulgently as she scurried about, secretly thankful that they didn't have _Sacred Lotus_ filming for a couple days. She'd sorely missed her best friend.

Both girls were quite relieved to hear that besides _Lotus in the Mire_ , work was going smoothly for the other. Hiou and Kanae's work had gone well, and Box 'R' ratings had kept improving so for the moment, work was well. They chatted cheerily on their bus ride over to the shopping district, Kyoko keeping a close eye on the time, so she knew when she had to be back by for her contract signing.

As they strolled around Kanae's favorite store, they shopped around for good makeup, and good accessories. Except, Kyoko was positive Princess Rosa and her handmaiden (so she had named her bracelet), were much better than the paltry selection here at this venue. This put Kanae into a near hysterical fit of laughter as she listened to Kyoko try to describe the magic of this jewelry. Kyoko was distracted from her impassioned defense however, when she noticed the 'Latest Trends' clothing area. That piece in the front there...there was just something about it that really struck her fancy.

"Wow Kyoko, that's quite the dress. What would you do with it?" Kyoko was startled from her perusal of the sage green dress and blushed at Kanae's question.

"Ah, actually, I looked into some recent fashion trends with my wardrobe people for my Hime-sama work with Director Kurosaki and they said this type of dress works well for my figure. I guess I'd never really thought about it before."

Kanae tilted her head thoughtfully as she looked between it and Kyoko, "You know, I never thought about it, but you do really have the legs for it. I can see why Saishi wants you long term. You're not even eighteen yet, but you have a good height even now. That's only going to get better. It's no wonder, really."

Kyoko blushed but meandered closer to the dress so she could see if it was really as soft as it looked, "Really? I never even thought that part of my work could be modeling. You really think I could?"

Kanae sniffed, "You're no me, naturally, but you do have the legs for it." She tossed her hair in faux arrogance before she and Kyoko broke down into giggles at the prima-donna attitude that Kanae liked to mock about Erika-san. Kanae paused thoughtfully as that brought up something that'd been nagging at her.

"Hey, that Morizumi girl...has she still been bothering you?"

Kyoko shrugged, "Not since I was cleared at the audition. I know she has connections with others in the industry, her whole family is part of it really, but it's been weeks and nothing else has happened."

Kanae frowned as she mulled that over, "Huh. Well, I know you can handle yourself, you certainly have handled Chiori-chan well enough, but that's kind of odd. But, hey, maybe you shamed her into behaving better. Kind of like what we did with Erika."

Kyoko twitched, but covered it with a small laugh, "Maybe that's it. I know Tsuruga-san was a bit harsh with her too, so that could be it."

Kanae, noticing that Kyoko had been sliding her hand over the fabric of the dress this entire discussion, shook her head in exasperation, "Just go try it on you silly girl."

Kyoko's face reddened slightly, but she ducked her head and hurried away to the dressing room, dress in hand.

Kanae was back to perusing her favorite cosmetics by the time Kyoko had gathered up enough of her courage to step out to show her how the dress looked. The door creaked open and caught Kanae's attention. Kyoko's blushing face peeked out from the crack and had her raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Kyoko, I see your face all the time. I told you to try on the dress so I could see that on you. Get out here you goofball."

Kyoko, head down to hide her blushing face, hesitantly stepped out. Kanae stared in surprise. Fiddling impatiently with its hem as Kanae just continued to stare in silence, Kyoko eventually looked up with a pout starting to form on her face.

"Does it really look that bad?"

Kanae could only shake her head, "Kyoko, you look amazing! Do you even see yourself right now?"

"Eh?!" Kyoko twirled around, trying to find a mirror, and Kanae caught sight of the low back of the dress. The dress appeared to only be held up by the thick collar clasped at her neck, as well as the tightness of the stretchy material of the rest of the sheathe dress. One distinct feature of the style seemed to be the low back of the dress, and it fell to just above the swell of Kyoko's bottom. The oddly sensual motion of Kyoko's muscles flexing in Kyoko's back as she moved made Kanae blush a brilliant red.

She then began swearing to herself she'd lay off all the sweets until she could have a back like that. Damn that Kyoko! Her ninja training was making her so fit! Kanae honestly couldn't tell if Kyoko was just naturally athletic and that's why she got better muscle definition than even herself, or if she was just the type to not show it as much as Kyoko did. Groaning in exasperation, she harshly reminded herself that she did not need to judge her self-image by how Kyoko looked. It was nonsensical and they were completely different body types.

Kyoko appeared stuck in criticizing her own appearance anyways, and Kanae quickly strode over to convince her that she needed to buy that dress pronto. Everyone needed an outfit that would be a confidence booster. Thinking back to Kyoko's depression at having nothing to wear to the Dark Moon wrap party, Kanae was positive that this could be the kind of outfit that could do that for Kyoko.

Thirty minutes later, Kanae and Kyoko walked out of the store, heading back to LME for Kyoko's meeting, with a cosmetic bag and a dress bag in hand.

…

Yashiro was incredibly relieved as he turned off the video conference call with Kurosaki. It had taken some wrangling of Ren's schedule, but Yashiro had been determined once he'd been notified of the possible offer last week. With the incident with Fuwa the other day, Yashiro had also come to the realization that it was time for desperate measures. The LME social media department head had sought him out purposefully to discuss said incident just that morning and that woman was terrifying.

He shuddered remembering it. If he never heard the phrase, "Do you realize the amount of hate these fans throw at each other?" ever again, it would be too soon. He'd had no idea social media fans had cottoned on to Fuwa and Ren's feud. Although in retrospect, he should have known before now. Fuwa's attitude wasn't exactly circumspect. And Ren only had so much patience for that nonsense. Yashiro was hugely relieved that no one had yet connected all the dots in the Fuwa-Kyoko-Ren feud and so Kyoko remained unfazed and untroubled by it.

Trying to shove the problem out of his mind, he sent Ren a message telling him the good news, and hit the call button for Lory. He knew the older man would be thrilled.

"Yashiro-san, so good to hear from you. Got good news for me?" Lory's deep voice rumbled through the phone line and Yashiro was relieved to hear him in a good mood.

"Definitely sir! Kyoko and Ren have been contracted with Kurosaki for a commercial! I know you've hated how mopey Ren's been recently so I wanted to share the good news."

"Oh excellent. That's exactly what I needed to hear. Honestly...all that boy has done recently has been avoid me."

Yashiro laughed nervously, "I couldn't tell you why sir. He's been doing the same to me though."

Lory huffed. "Any other odd behavior?"

"Well, now that you mention it, he has done some weird things recently..." Yashiro began, a bit hesitantly, but Lory pressed him to continue.

"Sir, he ordered the entire collection of the MASH series. All he would say was that it was for research! He had a collector's edition imported! What is he researching? I haven't scheduled any jobs that would require research like that for him!" This had been weighing heavily on Yashiro's mind for a solid week, ever since he saw the package arrive at LME for Ren.

On the other side of the conversation, Lory sat up straight in his chair as Yashiro burst out with this revelation, several things falling into place all at once. He _knew_ Ren hanging around Shingai for the past few weeks had had a deeper meaning. Especially when he knew the project Shingai was currently working on.

With an exhausted groan, Lory rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Oh that stupid, stupid boy."

…

Takashi Chiyo was one of those types of people who tended to keep to herself. What she wrote about was what interested her most and very rarely did anyone other than family members, coworkers, or fans of her work actually start up conversations with her. She liked it that way. She enjoyed being able to have the time to focus on her family, or her work, but needlessly paying attention to the latest new trend just in an effort to gossip about it later was exhausting for her.

Her latest coworker (or co-conspirator, whichever description worked best) _loved_ to gossip. She got to witness this firsthand as she and Shingai were on their way to a technical production meeting for _Spring at Mt. Oguso._

"Shingai! Man, I have some news for you!"

She looked back over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow as a thuggish looking individual sprinted up to them. Shingai laughed as he approached and she relaxed slightly, "Man, Kurosaki, what's up?"

Kurosaki shot them a devilish grin. "Saishi approved my idea. I'm meeting with them tomorrow."

"Oh damn it. I guess I owe you another couple thousand yen. I thought for sure Yashiro would have passed on that. Wasn't Ren-kun's schedule really overloaded?"

"I'm not sure how we got it, but when I notified them of Saishi's approval, Yashiro looked incredibly relieved, oddly enough."

Takashi flicked her gaze curiously between the two men. Was the Ren-kun mentioned in this discussion the same one from their work? If so, this was an interesting turn of events. She lightly placed a hand on Shingai-san's arm to get his attention.

"Seiji-san, will we need to readjust our schedule for Tsuruga-san's new work?"

"Hmmm… Probably not. But Kurosaki, I have a favor to ask…" Shingai tapped a finger thoughtfully against leg.

"Well out with it Shin-kun. You got me curious now."

"May Takashi-san and I view your process with those two when you shoot this piece? For your old school pal?" Takashi eyed Shingai warily as something resembling droopy puppy dog eyes were turned on Kurosaki in a pleading fashion.

Kurosaki seemed to buckle almost immediately in Takashi's opinion.

"Alright, alright. Don't go full puppy dog on me. Christ… I'll shoot you a text about times alright?" Kurosaki shook his head in exasperation as Shingai shot him a gleeful smile. The two men said their goodbyes and she and Shingai continued on their way, Shingai humming a pleased tune.

Takashi was curious however and so decided to ask. "What exactly did you just volunteer me for? And who was that?"

"I'm sorry, that was a bit abrupt. That's another director and he and I used to go to school together. The news was about a commercial he's doing soon. So, do you remember that message I sent you the other day?" Shingai asked.

Takashi wrinkled her brow in thought, "Vaguely, but I was also in the process of editing, so I may have missed it."

"Well, there was an individual I had thought of that I wanted to audition for Yayoi's role, and if you see her in action, you'll be better informed for your decision, right? That was my thought anyway."

Takashi shrugged, "I suppose there's no harm in that."

"I didn't think so anyways. And all the better, Ren-kun will be her co-star for Kurosaki's piece, so you know, two birds-one stone and all that." Shingai sent her a wink that made her chuckle.

"You've certainly thought of all the angles, hm?"

"And that's why I make the money I do."

"Except of course when you lose bets to Kurosaki, eh?"

"Oh I'll get him one of these days. I'm sure of that."

… **.**

Kyoko successfully completed signing her contract with Sakichi-san, and when the following day came for her meeting with Kurosaki, she was so excited she practically buzzed around Taisho and Okami-san for their entire breakfast meal.

The chuckled fondly as they watched her, and waved her off with a great deal of cheeriness (from the Okami-san) and a stern look that reminded Kyoko to maintain her professionalism (the Taisho). Kurosaki had mentioned that the proposal included a costar, and that made Kyoko incredibly curious. In the other production they'd done together for Saishi, she'd only had groups of people she was interacting with, which had been fun. Having an actual costar again made her wonder if it would be closer to how the production had worked out with the Curara piece.

Kyoko hummed lightheartedly as she stowed her things away in her locker and went to go find the meeting room. She appeared to be the first one in, which she found a bit surprising, but when she checked her watch, she realized she was a full half hour early. She shook her head at herself, exasperated that she'd only just realized that. Kyoko now more fully understood how entertained the Okami-san had appeared at breakfast. _She couldn't have said something?_ Kyoko grumbled a little but then just settled in to wait. She and Moko-san had been able to hang more in the past couple days and she was content to daydream about all the fun they could have the next time they had time off together.

The slight _shnick_ of a door opening startled her from her musings a few moments later and she saw a familiar tall figure step in and close the door behind him.

"Tsuruga-san! What are you doing here?" Kyoko pushed off of her seat to go greet him.

He smiled at her fondly, "Coming in early so I can spend a few minutes talking with you."

As if on cue, Kyoko's face burned bright red at the implications in his words. "Was our phone call yesterday not satisfactory for you?" She mumbled to the floor.

Ren found this reaction so adorable he actually couldn't stop himself from reaching out and tugging her in close for a brief hug.

"No worries Mogami-san, it definitely was. I've just missed you these past couple weeks." He smiled down at her and found himself tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Kyoko could barely force words out she was so overcome by surprise at the hug and dealing with a large amount of nerves at his nearness. Heart pounding in her chest, she squeaked out, "I, um, missed you as well. Do you um, see your schedule freeing up some more soon?"

Ren realized that he should probably step out of her personal space, but found he couldn't budge himself, "Oh I imagine we may be able to manage a dinner together some time soon."

"Oh, that's um, that's great! Good to know!" Kyoko put in the effort to step back a few steps and tried to calm herself down. _Professionalism is key Kyoko. Focus!_ She cleared her throat.

"I am curious though Tsuruga-san. How did you know where to find me?"

"Oh you know how it goes, a director approaches you with an interesting proposal...You strong-arm your manager into working it into your schedule...and well...voila...here I am." He gave her a shit-eating grin that had her squinting at him in confusion before she read between the lines.

"You're the other actor?!" She gasped as her hands flew to her mouth in excitement.

"That I am. Shall we?" Ren chuckled and gestured for them to take their seats again as they waited for the others. Kyoko groaned as she realized something else.

"Boy you sure like to tease me. Of course we could have dinner together soon. We'd be shooting this together."

Ren laughed heartily, "You got me Mogami-san. You just make my inner child want to pull your pigtails."

Kyoko pouted up at him for that comment, "That's rude Tsuruga-san. No matter the age."

"Ah well, what can I say? I was spoiled as a kid. My mother just found it adorable." He teased her lightly.

They continued chatting quietly as they waited for Kurosaki and the rest. Not too shortly thereafter, the others stepped in, slightly surprised to see their stars already there.

Kurosaki was a tad bemused, and not yet firing on all cylinders that morning. He was only on his second cup of coffee.

"Ah, good morning you two. I see you're raring to go. Shall we get started then?"

Ren was careful to slowly lean back out of Kyoko's space and rearrange his chair so he maintained his professional facade. While he may have been really excited to be able to get this work with Kyoko and Kurosaki, he was in no way willing to risk it being put in jeopardy by his own behavior.

Kurosaki cleared his throat to gain the room's attention as everyone sat at the table and settled in. Once he had their attention, he pulled out his laptop and flipped it open.

"I first want to show you our final edited piece, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko sat up straighter, interest evident in her gaze and it made Ren smile softly.

Ren focused his attention back to Kurosaki when he heard upbeat music coming from his laptop. It might have a bit of romanticizing on Ren's part (he knew when he was biased), but Kyoko's figure smoothly transitioning between the various school scenes, tutoring sessions, and work scenes had a distinct poise and grace that Ren couldn't not look away from. It was mesmerizing. The glint of her jewelry throughout them all made him hide a secretly pleased smile. The commercial ended with its catch phrase and Ren's attention was caught by the contentment on Kyoko's face as she leaned back in her chair as the commercial ended.

"Your editors are so wonderful Director Kurosaki!" She smiled at him and Kurosaki returned it.

"Editors will always do well if they have such wonderful primary material to work from my dear."

Kyoko promptly blushed at the compliment and Ren had to hide another smile. A couple of others sitting around the table tittered in amusement.

"Alright, alright," Kurosaki closed his laptop and pulled out a binder stuffed full of paper. "Moving on. I have it on good authority that Saishi was quite satisfied with our results so I'm sure you'll soon see this being broadcast."

"So," He pulled out some folders and handed them to Kyoko and Ren, "For the here and now, let's get right to it. Kyoko-san, your character for this production for them will stay the same. They prefer to have you stay as similar as possible so there's more focus on their products, naturally."

"Yes, that makes sense." Kyoko nodded at him as she flipped through her folder.

"This is your character's latest stage of development, essentially. She's gained this internship position with this company as part of her college course, and is doing really well. So keep that poise and confidence from the first commercial that you utilized really well."

"Yes Director."

"Now, Tsuruga-san, you're a new hire that is implied to be helping out Kyoko-san's character a lot with her work. We'll shoot some scenes where you two are working closely together, and while Kyoko's character may not realize how you feel, you should show that you're becoming really attached and are really attracted to her. This isn't a commercial that necessarily needs scripted dialogue, so make sure you do this in your behavior and body language alright?"

Ren, who had been swiftly reading through his character's summary, also nodded his assent to the director before returning his attention to the paper in front of him.

Kyoko was directing a worried gaze toward Kurosaki and just then spoke up, "Ah, what exactly is the point of that director? If I may ask…"

Kurosaki sent her a reassuring smile. "Of course. The underlying plot here is that Tsuruga-san's character becomes so charmed by you that he eventually gives you a gift. Sakichi-san has informed me that we will most likely be provided with Saishi's latest tennis bracelet to use for that part of the commercial. They frequently enjoy doing item reveals like that in this kind of way. And well, I was on board with it. I found it to be a perfect match for my original inspiration." Kurosaki grinned at her and Kyoko quickly slid her bracelet-clad wrist out of sight, blushing furiously.

Ren had stiffened as Kurosaki had made the comment and he slowly looked up from his paperwork, doing his best not to glare at the director. His perfectly calm face seemed to unnerve Kurosaki a bit as Kurosaki rushed to continue with the next item on the agenda for the meeting. Ren made sure to present an appropriately attentive facade, but he made sure to slide a hand underneath the table in an effort to find Kyoko's and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze when he did.

Kyoko looked up at him in surprise but when she noticed him seemingly just paying attention to Kurosaki, she did so as well. But Ren's reassurance and consideration made her smile a little all the same. She squeezed back and then returned her attention to the meeting.

When everything was settled schedule wise and everyone informed of their duties, the meeting quickly wrapped up. Before Kyoko followed the rest of the group out of the room, she turned to Ren, struck by a sudden question.

"Tsuruga-san, why did you take this offer? Aren't you really busy right now?"

"Ah. Well yes. But, if you're just working and working non-stop, well, that's a bit exhausting. This was fun. And brief. You always need those little breathers in-between, right?" He smiled at her gently.

She smiled back, something deep inside strangely content and pleased by the answer.

 **…**

"Uggh, crying again, hmm?" Momiji sneered down at Chidori-sama, disgusted that she'd fallen behind, again, because of her turbulent emotional state. "We need to make it to the next stop by nightfall. Sakanoue-sama has obligations he needs to keep. And _I_ need to make sure I have his back."

Chidori glared back up at the samurai's ninja cohort. "Can't you have any sympathy for what I'm going through?!"

"Why would I? I make my own way. I don't let other people or other events deter me from what needs doing. It's called willpower. Heard of it?"

"You're despicable!"

"I'd rather be despised than pitied. Get up." Momiji roughly prodded at Chidori's prone form with the butt of her sword. "I will not keep Sakanoue-sama waiting any longer."

"Fine! Move so I can!" Chidori grabbed at her kimono and pushed herself up with a grunt of pain.

There was a quick _snap_ of the clapperboard, then the scene wrapped and Kanae and Kyoko quickly moved to the last scene of the night. It was one in which Momiji and Chidori were to arrive at Sakanoue-sama's side and Momiji was to be scolded for her treatment of Chidori.

Kyoko managed to make it through the final scene that she was needed for mostly through grit and determination. Having a character scolded in such a harsh manner, by the individual she pined after was just, brutal, in her opinion. She stepped off the set, relieved that no NGs had been called and she and Kanae were finally able to be done for the night.

Once she and Kanae were out of wardrobe and headed back to LME for their things, Kanae patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Rough scene to do, hm?"

Kyoko nodded miserably, "It felt way too much like when Shotaro used to be mean. Ugggggh, this role is so tough. How are you making it through though?"

Kanae shrugged elegantly, "Mostly by thinking that if I do well, this will be a good stepping stone. I just have to do my best, and it'll be worth it."

"You're so positive Moko-san! Thank you! I needed to hear that." Kyoko shot her a brilliant smile that had Kanae smiling back.

"And you said Chiori wanted to meet us back at LME right?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yeah. She's worried about that Box 'R' wrap party that's coming up. She wanted to pow-wow a bit about solutions."

As Kyoko and Kanae made their way back to their lockers, Kyoko rolled her shoulders around in exhaustion. Doing scenes right after doing training was really getting to her. She wondered if she had any sore muscle balm left. If she got back early enough she might try and work out some of the muscle cramps. She definitely did want to be sore for the shooting with Kurosaki and Ren that was coming up. She wanted to be at her absolute best so she could compete properly with Ren.

Kanae noticed what she doing and chuckled lightly, "Gonna think twice about doing physical roles after this?"

Kyoko shoved at her slightly with her hip, "Meanie. But yeah, probably. Can't lie to my best friend. This muscle soreness sucks."

"Oh I get it, I do."

"Kanae-san! Kyoko-chan! I'm glad you made it!" Chiori looked up from her notebook and greeted them as they entered the LoveMe locker room.

Two exhausted hellos answered her and Chiori quickly stifled a laugh, "Poor things. But, thank you so much for meeting me."

"Eh, wasn't a biggie, I needed to get my things from my locker anyway," Kyoko answered cheerfully, if tiredly.

Once she and Moko-san had most of their things dealt with, they chatted with Chiori a bit. Aoki had been such a problem while shooting with the rest of the Box 'R' cast, that having one of the assistant directors actually invite him to the wrap party had been frustrating not just for Kyoko and Chiori, but for Rumi-chan and some of the others.

When their conversations about how to deal with it slowly stalled out with not real solution in sight, Kanae found her gaze wandering around the room and it got stuck on Kyoko's bracelet. Kyoko wore it nearly every chance she got and that gave Kanae an idea.

"Ah, hey, have you mentioned this to Tsuruga-san yet?"

"What? That'd be a bit nonsensical, wouldn't it?" Kyoko replied as she shot her a strange look.

Kanae crossed her arms and tapped her fingers thoughtfully on her arm, "Would it though? Didn't he help you handle that one issue in Karuizawa? What makes this any different?"

Kyoko frowned, "Even Mio couldn't handle the beagle. But, Natsu can handle Aoki just fine. If I'm just Natsu, then it'll work out and then that's the last time any of us will have to worry about it. I mean, talking to him didn't work, Rumi-chan's manager telling him off didn't work, really, what could Tsuruga-san do that we haven't already tried?"

Moko clicked her tongue, frustrated at her naiveté, "Normally I would just leave this alone. But this boy has enough popularity to possibly work with us in the more immediate future, as we're all around the same age. It's highly likely we'll be put into productions that need male and female students and have a repeat of this same issue. And if he's causing you guys issues, what makes you think he hasn't done it to others? In situations like these, if a senpai doesn't shame them into good behavior, things can even escalate. You know as well as I do that unprofessional behavior in our chosen field infuriates Tsuruga-san. Who better to give him a good scolding?"

Exhausted and quickly becoming frustrated, Kyoko tried to modulate her response into something less irritated-sounding, "It doesn't make sense for him to take the time out of his very busy day to do this. I can handle it."

Chiori rolled her eyes, "Kyoko-chan, hasn't Tsuruga-san scolded you too? Haven't you told us how he's just randomly done so when he's disapproved of your sometimes unprofessional behavior? I think that this might just be a fun past time for him. Why don't you just ask?"

Kyoko stiffened as she was abruptly reminded of how Tsuruga-san used to treat her. She could almost feel Momiji stirring to life again, agitated and bitter. She quelled those feelings harshly and wound up just glaring at the floor in spite of something better to do.

Kanae and Chiori exchanged glances and then shook their heads. Finally, Chiori spoke up. "Kanae-san made a valid point. I'll just ask Tsuruga-san myself if you don't want to impose on him."

Kyoko's gaze shot up from the floor in horror as Chiori made to leave right then to go looking for him. "Chiori-chan! Don't be so shameless! He's busy!"

Chiori shot her a wry look as she opened the door, "Just because you can handle it Kyoko-chan, doesn't mean you can't still ask for help." Missing the horrified glance Kyoko was shooting past her to the doorway, Chiori continued stepping forward but ran into a very firm individual. Stepping back and shaking her head to clear it, she looked up to see the very man they were just talking about. Her bravado swiftly deserted her as she met the real thing face to face. Chiori couldn't help blushing as Tsuruga-san stared down at her in surprise.

Tsuruga-san, looking past her into the room, began to look slightly amused as he saw the surprised and horrified looks in front him and dryly remarked, "It appears that I may have come at a bad time."

Kanae was the first to recover, "Actually, not at all Tsuruga-san, we had something that maybe you could help us with."

He tilted his head inquisitively, gaze flicking between the three of them in slight confusion. Kyoko, in a small voice, tried to deny what Kanae had said. "Actually, it really is no problem at all Tsuruga-san. Pay us no mind."

Chiori was close enough to Ren to recognize the frustration that flitted over his face for a nanosecond.

"Mogami-san, is this a time in which you're trying to hide something from me that I could actually help with? In complete disregard for the fact that I wish to be able to help out when I can?"

A heavy silence came over the room before Kanae spoke again, amusement threading through her words, "She is a bit stubborn isn't she? We would be happy to have you help us."

In retrospect, Kyoko could not tell you what exactly had made her snap. Her exhaustion, the fact that Momiji was still feeling bitter about Sakanoue-sama's scolding, or the fact that everyone was disregarding what she was saying on a subject she had intimate familiarity with. Regardless, Kyoko snapped back, her fists tightly clenched in anger.

"No we wouldn't be happy with that! Quit acting like we're helpless children that need an adult to handle their bully! We are better than that!" The fury that lit her face made Chiori and Kanae stare in utter shock.

Ren felt extremely disconcerted and was unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm following this at all. I'll leave you three to it then." Chiori however, surprising even herself, stopped him at the doorway.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I don't know why Kyoko-san is being like this, but we have an actor at Box 'R' who was very frustrating to work with and even made enough trouble for a costar's manager to tell him off about it. But, regardless, one of our assistant directors invited him to our wrap party where we are to celebrate our last episode airing. This has all of us involved out of sorts, not just Kyoko-san, so she doesn't get the final say on this. I know myself and Rumi-chan would appreciate whatever advice you may have about it."

Silence came over the room as Chiori explained this in a rush of information that had Tsuruga stop in his tracks, then start frowning, "Does this actor's name happen to be Aoki?" He asked delicately, acutely aware of Kyoko's temper flaring.

Chiori nodded the affirmative as she tried to stifle her surprise at him knowing the name. Ren's frown grew, "And how did Kotonami-san get involved?" He asked.

"They came to me originally and I gave them tips on how to stay professional even around annoying boys like that. They didn't want it to escalate." Kanae responded.

Kyoko kept quiet as the conversation moved on to how Kanae had tried to help already. She tried to get a read on what Ren might be feeling about it but his frown stayed as the other three talked things over. Irritation flared up in her again and again, but some part of her remained embarrassed at her earlier outburst and she struggled to contain another one. She squeezed her fists tightly in frustration. She was absolutely exhausted, emotionally and physically. She was just done. She wanted this day over with. She interrupted them again.

"Look, Natsu's attitude is great in dealing with him. I don't see why I can't just handle this."

"Kyoko-chan, it's true you've been great with this, but like we've already said, and what we've had to deal with already, you can't be everywhere at once! Aoki might listen to Natsu when she's mean, but that doesn't translate to the rest of us!" Chiori snapped back.

Kyoko returned to glaring at the floor and Chiori just got angrier as she said nothing. "You consistently leave out Rumi-chan in this! Did you forget how angry her manager got over Aoki hitting on her so often it made her uncomfortable enough she kept NG-ing? Why are you stubborn about this?! Ugh! Look, I have a job I need to get to in the morning, I can't stay here all night when we get nowhere. I'll talk to you later!" With one last roll of her eyes, Chiori stormed out, nearly running over Yashiro as she left.

"Er, is everything OK?" Yashiro took in the tense situation.

Ren sighed, "I can handle it Yashiro-san, don't worry. Wait, didn't you have a meeting?"

"They rescheduled, I was just on my way out and decided to check if you were still here."

Ren smiled tightly, "You can go on, I'll be here for a bit longer."

Yashiro gazed around the room and shook his head in consternation, "Well alright, let me know if that changes. I'll see you all later."

They returned his goodbyes and he walked away as Kanae checked her watch, "While I'd love to discuss Kyoko's stubbornness further, I'm afraid I had a family obligation tonight. Can you handle her Tsuruga-san?" She caught Kyoko bristling in anger at her words and had to sigh again.

Ren noticed and shot her a soft smile, "I think I might be able to do something about it yes."

Kanae said thanks and stopped before she was all the way out the door, "Kyoko, if you won't listen to us, at least hear out somebody more experienced on the topic."

Feeling slightly more guilty at the soft admonishment, Kyoko nodded, "Alright Moko-san." Kanae smiled back and left.

The tension left in the room did not dissipate in the least, and Kyoko hunched her shoulders slightly as Ren turned his attention towards her.

"I guess my first question would be why hasn't Rumi-san's manager handled the problem?" Ren asked.

Diverted slightly from her anger, Kyoko answered hesitantly.

"Ah well, I mean we had just been handling it between ourselves. Him getting scolded by her manager was a while ago. He'd cooled off a bit after that but he then got worse again, and we had been handling it between the others on set. But, as you may be aware, parties of this sort allow for more, ah, unprofessional behavior, so to speak." Kyoko replied, tentatively referencing Dark Moon's wrap party and Kijima.

"I see…" Ren ran a hand through his hair as he mulled that over. He eyed her frustrated figure and spoke again.

"Why do you think you should have to handle an unruly actor? That isn't your job, is it?"

Kyoko shot him a surprised look at the question. "That's not necessarily why I was against asking you for help. I just didn't want to bother you."

Ren tried his best to quell the irritation that welled up inside him at the typical response. "Ah. So this is one of those times where you didn't want me helping out, just like I originally thought eh?" He strolled closer to her, forcing himself to keep a relaxed air so she didn't get scared and try to duck out of this conversation. Unconsciously, she began stepping back away from him.

Kyoko laughed nervously as held her hands up to try to stop him from stepping nearer, "Truly Tsuruga-san, you must get tired of having to help all your kouhais out like this, I really can't begin to understand why you feel you need to."

Ren's eyebrow twitched as his temper came roaring to life. He shot her a dazzling smile as he ignored her motions to have him stop pressing closer and did so anyway, "Mogami-san, when did you get so prideful? So you say you can't begin to understand my 'need to help', as you put it? How arrogant."

Kyoko gasped in renewed outrage, "No I'm not!"

"Is that so? Telling me how I should act according to your perception of me, that's not arrogant? Even when others feel more at ease when I assure them I can help them with this exact situation, and you refuse because of your pride, that's not arrogant? Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a sore spot?" Her increasing irritation as he spoke and shot down her points somehow made his temper cool enough for him to speak a bit more politely.

"It seems that I just need to speak plainly and bluntly. I'll just apologize now if my language will offend you." Ren smirked down at her, fairly oozing condescension in Kyoko's opinion. It immediately stirred a rage in her that, at any other time, may have frightened her.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child! You, of all people, don't get to do that! We are either friends or I am your kouhai! Pick one and stick with it! Either I am your equal or I'm not!"

"Goddamnit Kyoko!" Ren temper was soaring but even he paused as wrathful ire filled her face.

"If you dare use my given name without my permission again, this discussion is over." Kyoko hissed acidly at him, fists clenched in fury.

Ren inhaled sharply at the threat, but made sure to address her as she wished, "Mogami-san! You can't have it both ways!"

"Quit being so roundabout and speak clearer! It's because you're like this that I always hesitate when discussing things like this with you! Why do you always get so angry?! What did I do to deserve it? What can't I have both ways?" Gazing at her furious face as she glared up at him, Ren hesitated. He wasn't sure what was about to come out next between them but he couldn't seem to stop himself either.

Kyoko scoffed at his hesitation, "I see. Nothing to say now?"

Ren found himself slamming a hand next to her head and caging her in next to the wall of lockers and spitting out words he barely comprehended even as he spoke them. "Fine. I'll be as blunt as I can. You let me in close and let me help when, and only when, it's convenient to you." Ren leaned in closer and whether it was some combination of his words and his nearness, he didn't know, but he watched grimly as she grew stiffer and stiffer.

"You can't shove me away, especially when others have asked for my help, when it somehow isn't convenient anymore. You have me in some sort of box or on some sort of pedestal and as soon as it's not convenient for you, you protest my involvement with phrases such as 'he's too busy,' and 'he's our senpai, we shouldn't bother him.' You want to know what really pisses me off when it comes to stupid shit like this? Being put into a box and then taken out and played with at your whimsy.

"You tell me I can't decide whether or not we're on the same level. Bullshit. Bullshit! You do the same damn thing!"

Kyoko had quickly been unable to hold his gaze as he'd continued speaking past his original statement. The shame overtaking her anger had been the root cause of that. Staring down at her shoes she couldn't help but think, _What does love do but make us cruel?_

She flinched as he wrapped a hand under her chin and tilted her head back up, "Look at me." She couldn't help the instinctive reaction to glance upwards. His strong and furious gaze caught hers and she found herself unable to escape. Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest at everything about the situation and she was honestly amazed she hadn't already crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"I have apologized for my past behavior. I know I'm quick to anger. And I'll keep apologizing for that if that's what you want to hear. But right now, this issue isn't about me, is it?"

Kyoko was silent. Half in disgust at the reaction, Ren pressed her further. "Answer the question."

Kyoko took a deep breath and tore her gaze away from his. He forced her chin up again, "No. Look at me and answer the question."

Kyoko glared, "You're right and you're wrong. Happy?

Ren let his hand fall from her face as she jerked away again, stepping away and biting back more angry words, "Fine. Fine. How am I wrong?"

"Just because I've made a mistake, that doesn't excuse yours. If we're both in the wrong in how we tend to treat each other, then we are both in the wrong." Kyoko stared him down furiously until he winced and nodded his agreement. She was more right than she knew on that and he began to feel some regret that he'd let his temper get the best of him.

"You're right in that this issue with Aoki has more to do with my pride than I really want to let on to others." She was furious with herself that it'd gotten so bad that Moko-san and Chiori had called her out about it.

Ren blew out an agitated sigh. "Alright then. Would you like to explain that?"

Kyoko grit her teeth as she tried to speak, "It's embarrassing."

Ren's eyebrows rose in dry disbelief at the comment, "Is there any part of this that isn't?"

"You infuriating ass!"

Ren felt a sharp spike of thrill and exhilaration shoot through him at her aggravated response and couldn't help but poke at her more. "Oh do continue in this vein, I find myself absolutely captivated by this change in your typically polite-to-a-fault behavior."

Ren felt that in that moment, if she'd been more sure of herself, that Kyoko may have tried to do him bodily harm. He found that the thought filled him elation and then briefly wondered at the state of his own psyche.

"This is your fault!"

Utterly thrown by that, Ren asked, "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Aoki became more of a problem since the president brought you in as Cain! Aoki may be scared of Natsu, but all he does whenever he's around me is bother me about my 'precious nii-san' and who 'Setsu' is and can he see her again because, wow, what a beauty!" Kyoko didn't even realize she'd started yelling she was so overcome with wrath at Aoki as she remembered his enraging nonsense. Ren leaned back out of the way of her balled up fists.

"So tell me, how do you think I would feel to not only have to put up with him yet again, but needing to rely on you, of all people, to make him leave me alone? Tell me, oh honored senpai, how should I feel?" The sarcasm dripped from her words and Ren winced as it was unleashed on him.

He cleared his throat as logic returned to reign over his emotions. He straightened himself up to gaze down at her seriously, "I'm not gonna tell you how to feel. And I'm not gonna tell you it's wrong to feel that way. What you feel is valid, by every stretch of anyone's imagination."

Kyoko's anger faltered at his quiet and serious response. He paused as he took in her change in mood, "Mogami-san, I can completely understand where you're coming from. I may have already apologized, but truly, I am sorry that this discussion grew so heated."

There was one last thing he wanted to make clear, however. "Aoki, and other boys like him, them not having self control while in a professional setting, that's not your fault."

Kyoko returned his serious and studying gaze, contemplation taking over her features. Ren hesitantly reached out to grasp her hand in his. "Look, behavior like that, it gets me angry like nothing else does. And since I do consider you a friend, I get doubly angry about it when it affects you or your work. But the anger is never your fault. It's because this industry is full of disgustingly entitled boys that make work hell for everyone. Girls can be like that also, don't get me wrong, but by far, it's the fault of men."

Kyoko's gaze flitted down to their clasped hands as Ren paused again. She waited him out. Ren seemed to really be struggling with what he was trying to say. "You not feeling comfortable even broaching the subject with your production director, that's on your director. You clearly tried to find a solution through other ways, but you obviously didn't feel you could even trust your director, when you could trust Ogata-san with a very similar issue. And that's your director's fault. We talents, we include protection clauses in our contracts for a reason. I know you don't have a manager yet, and that's who would normally handle cases like this, but you are the president's pet project. I have a feeling he would be more than willing to help you with this, should you wish him to."

"So, when you offered to help, that wasn't, um, because you thought I was being a dumb kid?" Kyoko asked quietly, still stuck on the fact that he was holding her hand.

"Well, you have been handling it. If not for Amamiya-san's concerns, I doubt it'd ever be but a blip in your radar. But, there's a broader issue at hand here that Amamiya-san is right to bring to people's attention. The people around you in this industry, they have an obligation to give you their protection should you need it. In this industry, we have to look out for everyone. We work too closely together, in tightly-knit teams, to not respect each other and help each other out when it needs doing. We promise our efforts and our time, and those around us need to do the same, and communicate that in such a manner that it is understood. That is why our contract protection clauses are so important. And clearly, according to Amamiya-san the Box 'R' staff did not do that well."

Kyoko was utterly relieved at hearing Ren's explanation for this rather complicated issue. It was not a topic she knew very much about and she again thanked the gods for being blessed with such a knowledgeable and helpful senpai. _He is a friend Kyoko, don't start up that nonsense again._

Their hands slowly untangled themselves as Kyoko drew her hands back to her front as she stood in her typical resting posture. She bowed a little in thanks before smiling shyly up at Ren.

"Thank you very much for looking out for me."

The brilliant smile he sent her way melted the last of her anger and exhaustion away. _This man is a dangerous, dangerous individual_ she thought hazily.

"Mogami-san, may I tell you a secret?" He leaned down a little to try to recapture Kyoko's gaze. He smiled as she glanced back up at him and nodded to let him know he could speak.

"Those stupid, hormone riddled boys, do you know what they hate very, very much?" Kyoko shook her head to the negative and Ren smirked, "They really, really hate it when older, more intimidating, and more attractive men put them in their place. Believe me when I say this Mogami-san, but I play this game very, very well." Kyoko's face burned bright red as he informed her of this.

"Now I know you really don't 'need your precious nii-san', to help you out as you put it, but Mogami-san, I very, very much want to. As a professional, and as your friend, I would be very pleased to do so. What do you say? Will you let me help you with this?" Ren's challenging gaze stoked the competitive spirit in Kyoko that had been slumbering until that moment.

She considered him, thinking deeply for a moment as her blush cooled slightly. Hesitating a bit at her boldness, she spoke quietly, "I think," Her gaze flitted back to his and Ren had to smile at the fire that blazed within her, "I think that I would very much like you to unleash that angry tongue on someone that's not me. And I think that I would very much like to witness that when you do."

The brilliantly dark smile that spread across Ren's face made Kyoko's heart pound faster in excitement. Ren let out a soft laugh, "Mogami-san, I would be delighted."

 **...**

Ahhhhh, this seemed like a good place to end. I was really having trouble with making the structure of this work with what's happening next. So, hopefully the next part isn't as difficult to lay out. Any feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading.

Regards,

artsy


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the longest installment yet... Ehhehe... Pls someone let me know if something feels like it could have been edited out... I'm not great at figuring out that kind of stuff. In any case, enjoy!

...

Kyoko was running through her _Sacred Lotus in the Mire_ script the morning after the locker room blow-up and pondering how to phrase her apologies to Chiori-chan and Moko-san. To her surprise, she heard her text notification sound chime as she wondered this and thought that maybe someone else had just had a similar thought.

She flipped her phone open in curiosity and indeed saw a message from Chiori-chan. She smiled a little to see it. Chiori must have been on break from her job and felt as bad as Kyoko herself did right now. As was often the case, if she and Chiori-chan had a disagreement, they also very quickly made up. It was kind of a nice change from past times in how she'd had to cajole or coax or use other, more persuasive methods on others so they would forgive her.

She and Chiori-chan were quick to make-up and Kyoko let her in on the hastily thrown together plan she and Ren had thought of. Chiori-chan was happy that they had an idea, but did need some reassurance that it could actually be pulled off.

 _Please trust me Chiori-chan, I promise Tsuruga-san and I can pull this off for us._ She sent the message but fretted as she did so. She had the confidence it could be done because of how she and Ren had worked as Cain and Setsu, but Chiori wasn't privy to that information.

 _You've pulled it off before, so I do trust you. I just thought some extra help wouldn't be amiss, you know?_ Kyoko's phone chimed again as Chiori replied and Kyoko once more felt her guilt from the night before resurfacing.

 _I promise I get where you're coming from. Tsuruga-san helped explain it to me. Even though I've been in this industry a year and a half now, I still don't know all of the unspoken rules yet. He was very helpful in informing me of them._ Kyoko responded and not too shortly thereafter, she got sent back a smiley-face and Kyoko felt confident that she and Chiori had smoothed this over. But, that left Moko-san to apologize too.

Kyoko hung her head a little. She may have to persuade Moko-san of her seriousness in apologizing with some makeup or do something else to really smooth things over with her. Maybe take her out for tea? Kyoko giggled as she daydreamed about what could be the best way to go about making it up to Moko-san, script left to the side, momentarily forgotten.

…

"Hiou-kun, what a surprise to see you here." Kyoko waved slightly as she caught sight of the young man near the vending machines at TBM. She had just finished Bridge Rock's taping for the week, and was on her way home to rest up to prepare for commercial shooting the next day.

Hiou swallowed the sip he had just taken and nodded shortly at her. It was rather late in the day for him, so Kyoko could only smile slightly at the familiarly brisk behavior.

Hiou cleared his throat, "Tea the other day was really nice."

"Good. I'm glad you had a good time."

"You're good at that ceremony thing. I can see why gramps praised you for your ability with it."

Kyoko blushed slightly, "Oh did he really? Oh gosh." She tried to hide her flustered reaction but Hiou caught it anyway.

"Actresses should have more pride you know. You work hard. Let people compliment you for it." Hiou scolded as he finished off the last of his drink and tossed it in the bin near the machines.

"Oh I'm trying to work on it. Hopefully it'll come to me sooner rather than later." Kyoko, self-effacing as always, tried to reassure him. Hiou sighed gustily in impatience and Kyoko had to hide her amused reaction. As much as she considered him a sempai in some ways, he was still such a kid in others.

They both turned slightly as they heard a heavy tread on the tile and a familiar figure came around the corner of the hallway, headed their direction.

"Tsuruga-san! I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow on set." Kyoko was quietly delighted at this unexpected encounter and bowed in greeting. Hiou did the same next to her as Ren also said his greetings.

Hiou checked his watch, "Well, it was nice to see you, but my manager was waiting on me. Tell Kanae to text me next time you guys go out. It was nice." Kyoko waved him off, thinking that was the end of it but she stopped as Hiou turned around again.

"Hey, Hiromune-san was looking for you on the training grounds today. Were you supposed to meet him or something?"

Kyoko cocked her head to the side inquisitively, "No, not at all actually. That's a bit surprising."

"Well, now you know. See ya." Hiou waved and was off, leaving Ren and Kyoko alone.

She looked up at the man standing next to her, rather curious about why he was there so late, "What brings you this way Tsuruga-san?"

"Just looking for you actually. Yashiro-san suggested I give you a ride home as we were done for the day." Ren said.

"Well thank you very much for taking the time to do that. Tell Yashiro-san I appreciate his thoughtfulness."

"You have his number don't you? Just shoot him a text. He'll answer."

"Ahha, yes, I suppose that's true." Kyoko couldn't believe she'd fumbled like that. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. Internally reprimanding herself for her silliness, she didn't actually notice Ren was asking her a question until he snapped his fingers in front her face.

"Mogami-san! Did you hear me?"

"Ah! I apologize! I was lost in thought!"

Ren looked down at her in slight concern, "It is rather late. Let's get going shall we?"

Kyoko nodded and quickly fell in step behind him as he lead her out.

"I was asking about Hiromune-san. I know you enjoy working with Kotonami-san, but have you and Hiromune-san gotten friendly as well with your work on _Sacred Lotus_?" Ren glanced down at her, curious about what Hiou had mentioned.

"Ahh, maybe? He asks me lots of questions so I think we're friendly? Or maybe he's just got the curiosity of a cat…" Kyoko replied, trying her best to distract Ren from a potentially uncomfortable subject she really didn't want to delve into.

Ren chuckled lightly as they got situated in his car and they pulled away from TBM, "Well in any case, I hope work's been going well otherwise and everyone's been getting along. That girl at the audition did have me rather worried at the time."

"I think maybe Producer Kuresaki-san's scolding on top of yours made her decide to behave. It's been a few weeks now and we haven't had any problems."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, anything I should know for tomorrow?"

Much of the rest of the ride went in a similar fashion and with a heart wriggling around in excitement for what was to come the next day, Kyoko said goodbye to Ren. Before he pulled away he called back out to her through the rolled-down window.

"Mogami-san."

"Yes?" she leaned down to catch his gaze better.

"I'm not going to go easy on you. You had the advantage as Setsu since Cain wanted to spoil you senseless all the time. But, I promise you, I'll be bringing my A-game." He smiled at her as he fired off his challenge. He couldn't help but shiver a little at the thrill that went down his spine as she straightened to her full height and smirked back at him.

"Don't worry Tsuruga-san. I'll show you what I can do. In fact, I've been wanting to do this since that time as Bo. You're taking me to dinner if I make you stumble tomorrow. My Hime-sama is not to be underestimated."

Ren grinned back up at her, entirely too entertained by her boldness. He swept her a little mock bow as best he could while sitting, "As Hime-sama wishes. Good night Mogami-san."

Blushing slightly, Kyoko murmured the same and quickly escaped into the Darumaya. She put both hands to her face to cool it slightly. _Oh I am such a silly little fool. That man gets me too worked up._ But she knew for a fact that her Hime-sama wouldn't let her down. _Just you wait Tsuruga-san, just you wait._

...

Ushio Kurosaki had a fondness for people that were quick on their feet. People that instinctively figured out a successful path forward through either intelligence or brute force of will, either one had the tendency to catch his eye. Kyoko was one such individual. From the start she'd been a quick thinker, smoothly avoiding problematic entanglements throughout her audition and excelling to a surprising degree for a beginner. Kotonami-san had been a diamond in the rough waiting to plucked out of obscurity, but Kyoko. Well, she'd had a fierce, raw magnetism that demanded you look her way, and if you did, you would not be disappointed.

When Saishi had approached him and asked him to direct and he'd asked for what and with whom, Sakichi-san's assistant Chisato-san had smiled slightly.

"We actually approached you because, well, you're a director that's worked with her before."

"It wouldn't be an understatement to say that we might have been keeping an eye on her work." Sakichi-san had said, glancing down at his assistant, amusement apparent on his face.

"LME's Kyoko. We think she'll be perfect for what we want."

"You might say she's got a fan." Sakichi-san had teasingly hinted to Kurosaki in a tone that had made Chisato-san blush.

Kurosaki could only grin back at them. They weren't alone in that. It'd been nearly a year since he'd last worked with that girl. But seeing her as Mio, then as Natsu, well, his expectations for where she could go had only grown. He'd had no idea who'd done it, but somebody had polished that fierceness and that fire until it had become a blazing charisma. Naturally, he took Saishi's offer in a heartbeat.

He'd tempered his expectations as best he could in their first round working with Saishi. For all that he'd been impressed with what she'd done, he'd known she was still quite the beginner. That had shown in how the photographer had had to pose her for the advertising shots that were to go along with the commercial. She had a good walk and stance, but clearly didn't have a lot of experience with modeling aside from that. The photographer had had to seriously coach her through the poses. She'd had serious guts though; she'd never given up and she'd made sure that her work was satisfactory.

Akutagawa-san, one of Ushio's more experienced photographers that he liked to work with, had murmured on a brief break, "She's being even more thorough than I am. If I make the slightest noise, she's all about assuring me that she'll fix what she's doing wrong."

Ushio had patted his shoulder **,** "She's a thorough one. You get used to it."

Akutagawa had shaken his head in slight disbelief, "And she's only been in this industry for a year? Makes you wonder who taught her her focus and discipline."

But then, on the second day, when they'd gone and done most of the principal shooting, she'd come in with her head held high, confident and with a poise beyond her years. Ushio wasn't sure what had changed, and so quickly, but Kyoko had performed well beyond his expectations in their first Saishi production.

Ushio contemplated this as he watched his tech crew get things set up. He was expecting his stars any moment now and he was keeping an eye out so he could direct them to wardrobe. But, as he waited, he couldn't help but wonder at how Kyoko would work around Ren, who was such a polished and experienced actor. Shingai had mentioned how he'd led her well when he'd been working with Ren on the Ring Doh set.

It made Ushio wonder if she would be led again. He knew he would be satisfied either way as the people he chose to work with never let him down, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Tapping thoughtful fingers on his crossed arms, he had a niggling suspicion that whatever Shingai was expecting to see when he observed today, he was going to be surprised.

He was drawn out of his contemplative thoughts as Kyoko came onto set. They greeted each other quickly and Ushio directed her into wardrobe. That one tended to come in early if she could, which he greatly appreciated. Shingai and his companion, that Takashi-san from their hallway encounter, were the next on set. He directed them to an area that they had a good view to observe from, with some privacy so they could discuss what they liked about it without being interrupted. Ushio watched the clock, and right on time, Tsuruga Ren and his manager came strolling in. Ushio snickered a little. Shingai had told him about that little facet of Ren's personality and he'd been waiting for it. Tsuruga Ren was never one to disappoint on that front.

He directed Ren to wardrobe and his manager lingered to introduce himself.

"Yashiro Yukihito, very nice to meet you."

"Kurosaki Ushio, nice to meetcha."

"So, is there anything I need to concern myself with that might need doing while I'm here?"

Ushio shrugged, "We're a pretty well-oiled machine around here. Catered lunches and a lunch break about 1. Dinner, if it runs long, will be about 6 or 7."

"Good to know. Has Kyoko-chan already come in?"

"Sure has. She's already in wardrobe. As that group adore her, and she adores them, just between you me, I think she comes early on purpose." The glint of humor in Ushio's eyes startled Yashiro into laughing.

"Ah, she never changes. She's such a delight. I sure wish she'd hire me for her manager. Our president keeps suggesting it and she keeps turning it down."

Ushio's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Doesn't Tsuruga-kun keep you busy enough?"

Yashiro shrugged, "He's a well-oiled machine too. I was only hired by him because he started taking on too much work. He was working too hard to prove himself. You know how youngsters can be. He's slimmed down his work some more since Dark Moon has wrapped. I think he's satisfied with the acclaim he's gotten for it and he's not so desperate to work himself to death now."

"Yeah, that makes sense with a guy like him. He's pretty intense."

"Tell me about it!" Yashiro laughed lightly, "So, yes, working for Kyoko as well and getting her name out there, that'd be quite the feather in my cap!"

"Her charisma is crazy, hm?" Ushio's contemplative mood was returning as he returned his attention to the crew scurrying about.

"Well, yes. That's a good way to phrase it. She doesn't market herself much and it's a damn shame. Her charisma and force of will, well, they're the makings of a bright star indeed." Yashiro and Ushio shared an understanding glance. Ushio then took his leave as his assistant director motioned for him to assist them in moving some heavier equipment. Yashiro settled into a seat, excited to see what the day would bring.

…

Kyoko hurried into her dressing room, excited to meet with her makeup and wardrobe staff. She was hoping that they were mostly the same as before. She entered the designated area, and got a chorus of "Good morning! Let's work hard today!"

She gazed around the room, happy to see so many familiar faces and returned the greeting. One of her favorite stylists strode up to her, "Kyoko-chan! So good to see you! This is Emi-chan! She's my newest assistant!"

"Good morning Sato-san! Emi-chan! I'm happy to be in your care!" She bowed and popped back up, grinning with cheer.

"I got a new dress Sato-san! Moko-san convinced me it was a good idea. I think I'm going to wear it to a party soon." Spinning into a whirlwind of action with the stylists, Kyoko kept up her cheerful chatter and showed them a picture of what she had mentioned, and got several reassurances that the dress in question would be absolutely lovely on her, especially at a party.

Kyoko's favorite thing about being Hime-sama was having her very own team of stylists to work with her. While Sato-san and Emi-chan worked on her hair, others worked on her nails and pulled out clothes. And then Kyoko got to pick which outfit she thought would look best from a selection provided by Saishi's fashion team. Kyoko loved the entire process. Once she was declared to be done, Kyoko slowed the excited swirl of thoughts in her mind and centered herself to find Hime-sama.

"Kyoko-chan, we'll let the director know you'll be out shortly." Sato-san said as she led the others out of the room.

Once out of the room, Emi-chan turned a questioning look on Sato-san, who chuckled to see it, "Kyoko is a bit method. She'll walk out of this room as Hime-sama and most likely will stay that way for as long as she needs."

"Hime-sama?" Emi-chan questioned.

"Well, there's no set name for her character so that's what she named her."

Emi-chan laughed a little, "She's cute, huh?"

Sato-san laughed with her, "Oh yeah. She reminds me of my little sister in that way."

Back inside the dressing room, Kyoko was asking for the Queen Rosa's blessing. It was a ritual she found had worked exceptionally well the first time around and she expected it do the same for her again. _Queen Rosa, please lend me your power._ She imagined the Queen Rosa speaking. _Who are you?_

"I am Hime-sama."

 _And what is she?_ The playful tone made Kyoko's brow furrow in thought and she tried to dig deeper and get more serious.

"She is kind. She is respectful."

 _And?_

"She is smart, and she works hard."

 _Who are you?_

"Hime-sama."

 _What are you?_

"I am kind. I'm respectful and polite."

 _And?_

"I work hard. I'm smart."

 _And what draws your attention?_

"People that are gentle and polite." Kyoko frowned a little as she found herself saying that. She supposed it was relevant to consider this type of behavior as she may need to change moods depending on how scenes played out. She knew she would be splitting her attention between extras and her new costar. Not only would she need to focus on them, but she'd also have to put a lot of her focus on what Tsuruga-san did and said so he wouldn't lead her in the scenes like what had happened on Ring Doh. Queen Rosa's voice came again, asking another question of her.

 _And what do you like?_

"I like people that are respectful. I like people that are kind and wise. I like people that help others."

 _And what do you despise?_

"People that are hateful. Gross boys that try to get my attention because they think they deserve it."

 _Who will you not give your attention to?_

"People that are discourteous. People that dismiss me as just a pretty face and don't regard me with the respect that I am due." Kyoko's eyes were closed still but she felt herself straightening her spine as she stood and stepped away from her chair.

 _Who are you?_

Her eyes opened, "I am Hime-sama." She whispered to her reflection in the mirror. Queen Rosa's last whisper was faint. _What are you?_

"I am made of grace." Her hands fluttered to their resting position and she took one last look at herself and smiled. The reflection of Hime-sama smiled back at her, flashy pink stones glittering at her wrist and neck. She was ready.

 **...**

Ren was done with his wardrobe staff in a timely fashion, which he appreciated. He wanted to get familiar with the set and what was on the agenda to get done for today. He and Yashiro had managed to wrangle two whole days straight free for his schedule so Kurosaki could get everything he needed from him for this production. They might have also been a bit inspired because that also meant spending time with Kyoko for two days straight in a row.

Ren smiled fondly as he thought back to their challenge from the night before. Honestly, he couldn't wait to begin. He strode out to the set, where it seemed the crew were finishing up with the final touches of the office setting.

Kurosaki waved him over. "Hey there. We're starting with just some interior shots. We'll start with a couple short scenes where you two will just get comfortable with each other. Make your body language a bit playful and charming, alright? But like I said, spoken dialogue isn't really necessary for this, so no need to get wired up with a mic or anything like that."

Ren nodded along as he viewed the set. "Do you mind if I go ahead?" He asked as he motioned towards it. It was a typical setup with a couple rows of desks and chairs, with some extras lounging around, ready to get into motion when action was called.

"Oh not at all, make yourself comfortable."

Ren headed that direction, eyes on a swivel chair. He didn't know any definition of playful in an office setting that didn't include spinning around in a swivel chair. He chuckled to himself a little as he plopped down on one and spun a bit to prop his feet up on a desk. Leaning back and getting comfortable, he saw a couple extras tossing a squishy stress ball between them. _Now that's fun._

"Hey!" He called out, startling them a little, "Let me in on that."

The taller, dark haired guy let out a bit of a disbelieving laugh, "Alright, sure. Catch!"

The sandy-haired one laughed with him as Ren caught it with ease and tossed it back to the pair. The other extras, distracted from what they were doing, began watching them, amusement filling their faces. This started an impromptu game of catch that entertained the people on set as they waited for their last star to show.

Kurosaki could only watch, more impressed than he wanted to admit that Tsuruga-kun could so easily create a comfortable environment. He tapped his assistant director's shoulder and told him to get a camera rolling; this would be great filler footage. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kyoko's wardrobe staff spilling out from their designated area, looking between the fun on set and behind them, chattering amongst themselves in a bit of an excited fashion. Kurosaki stood from his chair, knowing by now that this type of behavior meant that Kyoko was about to step onto set. Her transformation seemed to constantly amaze his wardrobe staff and it never failed to entertain him.

Indeed, he was correct and Kyoko strolled onto set, head lifted regally and smiling gently at others she passed. He noticed Shingai and Takashi-san observing her and his staff's behavior and wondered again what they thought. His curiosity was getting the better of him again and he instead focused on what he had to tell Kyoko as she walked up to him, pleased to see her Hime-sama mask already in place.

Behind them, Emi-chan, as an aside to Sato-san, spoke in awe, "You were totally right! How does she do that?"

Sato-san could only shrug. She and the rest of Kyoko's team were then distracted by a sudden burst of laughter from the office setup. Sato-san looked in that direction and could only see an embarrassed looking Tsuruga Ren quickly retrieving a ball from under a desk. She strained to hear the comments being passed around, but only caught a couple that were to the effect of, 'Smooth move!' and 'Hey, we're over here you know!'. Sato-san shook her head in amusement. Today looked like it was going to be one of those days. She couldn't wait.

 **...**

Takashi wasn't sure what she had expected when she accompanied Shingai today, but she was already glad she had come. Seeing Tsuruga-kun in a different environment than closed auditions made her realize that he easily had the charisma to be a leader among men. She supposed she could have watched more of his work and gotten the same impression, but this worked just as well. And, more entertainingly, he fumbled just like everyone else. He wasn't as perfect as he led everyone to believe.

She suppressed a quiet chuckle as he lost focus for a split-second, and missed the little stress ball coming right for him. She and Shingai had a great view of the set, but something else had happened that she hadn't quite gotten a view of yet. She craned her neck a bit, but furniture, lights, cameras and crew kept getting in the way of her seeing Kurosaki and this other person they'd come to see. Harrumphing slightly, she settled back into her chair and waited for action to be called. She had the patience to wait. Shingai glanced down at his huffy companion in amusement.

Before too long the call of "Places! Ready! Action!" were barked out by Kurosaki and the people on set began to act like they were going about their daily office routine.

Takashi kept her eyes peeled and her first glance of LME's Kyoko did not disappoint. She walked with poise, her gestures were refined, and her face was beautifully serene. Takashi wasn't too sure what direction this segment was supposed to go in, but Kyoko approached a desk, settled into work, and a couple seconds later, Ren approached her with a sheaf of paperwork that he laid on her desk as he leaned against it. His posture indicated obvious interest as he cocked his head towards hers in an invitation for her to look and admire.

Takashi had to smother another chuckle at the obvious peacocking. She hadn't a clue if Tsuruga was being deliberate in his body language or if he was just so comfortable in a role like this that it was subconscious behavior. He hadn't the chance to show off his prowess too much to her yet in that arena, so the ambiguity was doubly entertaining.

She turned her focus back on the scene and was not disappointed. She felt a smirk growing on her face as Kyoko glanced up at him, smiled prettily, said something too quiet to catch, and turned her head back to work, body language obviously signaling disinterest. Swiftly hiding his chagrin at the dismissal, Ren quickly straightened and stepped away.

"Cut! Excellent! Just what I was looking for! Well done you two. Kyoko, Ren, step back out here, wardrobe needs to make the necessary changes."

The two stars stepped away and Takashi settled back into her chair, deeply satisfied.

"Thoughts Takashi-san?" Shingai asked as he looked at her.

She smiled, "I'm looking forward to the rest."

…

Ren was eyeing Kyoko as wardrobe changed them out of their suit jackets and pulled out different shoes and other little things to show that the next segment was on a different day. He hoped she was too deep in her role to notice how embarrassing his behavior had been when he'd first caught sight of her. After their discussion of who would bring their A-game the most, he'd already lost. He should have caught that ball he'd been tossing around with the others, but had lost focus for a split-second when he'd seen her walk in. _But damn it, that walk is damn distracting_.

His introduction to her Hime-sama had been rather enlightening to say the least. Her team had fit her for A-line pencil skirts, low heeled pumps, bright and natural lipsticks that accented her jewelry pieces, and the different tops they put with the rest of the ensemble varied between tight and button-popping tight. His pulse was skyrocketing just standing a few feet away from her team switching her into a different jacket. They'd even gone so far to gel her hair and style it so it was more similar to how her Natsu hairstyle was like and that one stubborn lock of hair that kept falling in her face was seriously causing him to lose his focus. His fingers itched to touch the more he looked and he stubbornly denied the sensation.

He closed his eyes to try and help settle his jumpy pulse as wardrobe finished up with him. As much as he tried to settle it though, he kept finding himself nervously fiddling with stupid things, like his tie, or his cufflinks. He pulled his fingers from them with great effort and forced himself to focus back in on the job. But it was a bit easier said than done when his character was supposed to be as distracted as he really was. _No, focus. She's already made me stumble. Don't you dare let her do it again. Focus. Setsu's_ _outfits were way worse. You got this._ His competitive spirit thusly recharged, his stepped back onto the office setup and settled back into a swivel chair.

He took the stress ball and started squishing it as Kyoko stepped back to her desk. This segment was just supposed to be him catching her as she was leaving for lunch and offering to go with her. No matter what, he had to get her to follow him out.

"Places? Ready? And action!" Kurosaki's voice cracked through the air and Ren quickly stepped into the row between the desks that Kyoko would have to walk through for her character to head to lunch. He saw her hesitate a couple steps away from her desk as he moved too quickly for her to realize what he was doing before it was too late. He watched as she silently debated with herself whether or not to walk right past him, or to go around him.

"If you're heading to lunch, shall I go with you? I know a great place if you're not too familiar with the area yet." He said softly to Hime-sama.

Hime-sama gazed back out at him through Kyoko's amber eyes before smiling sweetly and walking past without answering. It stumped Ren for half a second. _I know she knows that the dialogue, whatever we say, won't matter, so why not answer?_ Before he thought too much about it he stepped in her way again.

Lowering his head slightly nearer her ear, he spoke again, almost whispering this time, "Hime-sama. I would be delighted to entertain you during your lunch hour. May I?" His sharp ears and eyes caught a faint hitch in her breathing before it smoothed back out. He had to suppress a smirk. _Bingo._

He bowed slightly and reached out and brought the wrist that had her bracelet towards his face, acting like he would kiss the back of her hand. He stopped just short, but due to the angle of how he glanced at her, he caught a slight crack of the Hime-sama mask in Kyoko's gaze as she struggled to hide her fury. He knew that she would be reminded of their dinner date where he had gifted her this bracelet. It had been a split second decision, but he knew he had to catch her gaze to keep her attention or she'd have just politely ignored him again.

"Hime-sama," he whispered, breath ghosting over the back of her hand, "Please let me treat you. I very much wish to show you how much I appreciate you and what you do."

If he hadn't been so near, he might not have noticed, but he caught goosebumps dotting the skin on her arm and couldn't quite hide his pleased smile. Hime-sama mask firmly back in place, Kyoko took her hand back from him and finally spoke.

"As you wish then. It seems you are, if nothing else, persistent."

He smiled down at her delightedly and put an arm around her and escorted her back out past the rows of desks.

"Cut! Well done! How was the lighting people? I thought I saw an odd glare." Kurosaki went and consulted with some of his crew, motioning for Ren, Kyoko and the extras to stay put for the moment before he got an okay. Kyoko took the chance to shake off Ren's arm without the others noticing.

She sniffed and turned up her nose as she crossed her arms.

"Back with me I see." Ren teased. "Where's the darling Hime-sama?"

"She's taking a break." Kyoko responded haughtily.

"Oh don't tell me she's tired? We've hardly even begun." He smirked down at Kyoko and that had Kyoko winging a dangerous glare his way.

"Oh don't worry Tsuruga-san. Hime-sama has plenty of energy and focus. One could even say she has so much of it she could catch a ball that was thrown at her and not miss it completely." Kyoko's triumphant look at her zinger of a remark poked a hole in Ren's ego that had him sighing despondently.

"Okay, yes, you got me. Yes I'll be treating you to dinner." Ren tried his best not to sulk as Kyoko smiled in satisfaction.

Some few feet away, Yashiro watched Ren tease Kyoko and pondered the implications of him being so free with his attention towards her in public. _Hmmmm, quite an interesting change in behavior._ He'd been startled by it throughout the Bridge Rock taping, suspicious after Ren's kerfuffle with the Fuwa kid, curious after Ren met with Kurosaki and Kyoko for the proposal meeting without him, and now he was almost positive. Something was up with those two. Something had definitely changed after the Bridge Rock taping.

He hadn't known what to expect from their roles in this commercial either. He had had no idea where Kyoko had gotten the confidence to just dismiss Ren's forward behavior and move on like it meant nothing. He knew those two were professionals, and Kyoko demanded nothing less than the best out of her own behavior while working, but he had kind of expected her to at least blush some. _Isn't that kind of normal for a role like this?_ Ah, but he'd answered his own question. Kyoko never did what he would normally expect.

He chuckled a little to himself as he settled back into his chair to continue watching the shooting. It would do Ren some good to be taken down a peg or two. If he didn't get challenging work, he tended to sulk. _Ah, Kyoko, you truly never disappoint me._ Yashiro smiled to himself.

Kurosaki once more called for a wardrobe shift and shooting continued in much the same manner as it had been going. The next segment just had Kyoko as a focus of a group, while Ren looked on like a lovelorn puppy, and Ren wanted to sigh at how pathetically easy and quickly it got done. They did have to do it twice however, as it was found after the fact that a light had been giving off too strong of a glare. Much of the interior shots went similarly. The following day was just going to be a couple of location shots, such as where his character took Hime-sama to lunch at, and where the group of them were supposed to have a work dinner.

Once they'd come back from their lunch break, they only had a couple more scenes to go. Currently, Kyoko was stuck on a scene that just had Hime-sama rejecting a sweet offered to her from Ren's character. It had her having to kind of delicately play it so as to show she would have liked it, but wanted to tell him no just because. It was a 'playing-hard-to-get' kind of feeling, as Kurosaki had explained to her, but Kyoko was woefully inexperienced in such ways. While she'd tried to incorporate some of the confidence of Natsu and Setsu into her Hime-sama, that type of feeling wasn't quite fitting into what she was doing now. And Kurosaki had already NG'd her first run at it, saying she was too meek in the body language she was utilizing.

She sighed as the lighting crew redid the lights so they could set up the scene again. She rubbed the back of her neck to try to ease the tension there and she tried to gather Hime-sama back into her and wipe away the meekness of Kyoko. _Who am I?_ Kyoko closed her eyes as she sat at the desk and waited for action to be called. _I am Hime-sama._ And Hime-sama didn't approve of people that didn't work hard. And that even rang true for the people trying to court her. _Pay me the respect I am due_ Kyoko thought hazily, knowing she was onto something. _That cupcake was obviously bought on your way back from lunch, at that little cafe down the street. Like an afterthought._ Kyoko sniffed haughtily as she flipped back her hair.

She settled back into her chair, crossing her arms as she gazed at the man in question, who was leaning against a desk across from hers. Hime-sama was coming back to her, ever so sure that this man hadn't thought this through. _Put some effort into this._ Hime-sama told the man with her eyes. She was still waiting for the Director to call action, but she knew she had the man's attention. He might have been laughing along to a joke someone else had just told, but she knew. She slowly crossed her legs and smoothed down her skirt and saw him squeeze the stress ball he had in his hand as he darted a glance back at her, seemingly unable to stop himself from doing so. A slow, satisfied smile spread across her face as she caught the glance.

A muscle twitched in his jaw as he flicked his gaze away again, squeezing that poor ball to death. _You poor thing. This was so not well thought out. You should have known better._ She vaguely heard the call of, "Action!" but she was already in place and didn't move. She clicked her pen and gazed at him in amusement as he approached with the cafe box in tow.

He placed it on the corner of her desk, mumbling quietly, and looking a bit embarrassed, "I thought I heard you say you felt like some chocolate today, and I saw this and well, here we are."

Hime-sama raised an incredulous eyebrow, clicked her pen, clicked it again, and on the third click, he blushed and cleared his throat, "Ah well, I could have been mistaken. My apologies for interrupting your work." He went to step away but she crossed her legs again and tilted her head. His blush deepened and he seemed unable to stop himself from glancing at her legs again. She smirked.

"How presumptuous. What if I'd already eaten a candy bar while you went to lunch? Do you still expect me to eat this too and be happy you got it for me?" Her sweetly sardonic tone of voice mocked him and his efforts.

Ren stiffened as he heard it and he felt Kuon slowly begin to stir to life. He thought he'd been laying it on pretty thick with the blushing, and had thought that trying this method would work for finishing the scene. Clearly, that was not going to be the case.

He spoke between clenched teeth, "My apologies for being presumptuous. Shall I just toss it then?" He thought he might have her there. The segment was supposed to finish with it left on the side of her desk, as she was supposed to be secretly charmed.

Hime-sama raised another eyebrow, "Still making all the decisions yourself about what I want hmmm? How far do you really think you'll get with that attitude?"

Ren swallowed hard as he saw the fire blazing in her eyes. _Goddamnit. She keeps wrapping you around her little finger just like Setsu did._ Raising his head from its meek posture, he stared her down, not finished with this challenge yet. He placed a hand on the corner of the desk, leaning in slightly to speak quieter as he had no wish to scandalize the others with what they might overhear. He was relieved, and not for the first time that day, that they were not required to be wired up with mics.

"Tell me Hime-sama, what it is you want then. I assure you, there's nothing more that I wish than to know what will satisfy you."

Hime-sama stopped clicking her pen. Ren felt a surge of triumph run through him that had him hiding a victorious grin. It was small and minor in the grand scheme of things, but it was a victory and he let out a low laugh that had her eyes flashing.

She sneered and slammed the pen down on the desk, "What would satisfy me, would be you leaving me alone. I have work to do."

He gave her a mocking bow and swept one more heated gaze over her that her ears reddening, "As Hime-sama commands." He turned to leave and heard the clapperboard snap shut.

"Cut!" When Ren looked back over his shoulder in surprise, he saw that Kurosaki seemed thrilled to bits.

"Excellent work Kyoko! Excellent! The pen was a beautiful way to show the subtext there! Well done!"

Kyoko flushed to the roots of her hair but bowed and mumbled her gratitude for his patience. Ren had to close his eyes and let out a slow breath. _Dear god, this is more difficult than I even imagined._ But they had one more scene left for the day. He was going to finish this with a bang if it was the last thing he did.

The last interior shot to be done was where Kyoko was to find the bracelet on her desk as a birthday gift, and she was to approach Ren's character to have him put it on her. After a pretty full day of being Hime-sama, Kyoko was gathering the last of her strength to pull off this scene. She had to be quietly charmed, slightly hesitant, and she had to show that she was attracted by what Ren's character was offering. _Playboys and their gifts_ she thought to herself grumpily before her Hime-sama took back over and smoothed out her grumpy brow.

"Places! Ready? And action!"

Hime-sama strode towards her desk, files in her arms, and stopped just short as she noticed the jewelry box on the desk. She slowly set her files down and stepped a bit closer. Biting her lip, she quickly glanced around but saw no one watching her, so she reached out a tentative hand and let her fingers linger for a moment on the case. After taking another look around, she gathered up her courage and flipped the case open.

Bright and sparkling, a bracelet with three rows of gems and delicate filigree gleamed up at her and she brought a hand to her mouth in awe. She knew this bracelet. She'd seen it while at lunch with...her gaze shot up and landed on the man in question who had been so persistent in asking her to lunch. He was kind and helpful, if more forward than she was used to, but that he'd go so far...He seemed to feel her gaze on him and peeked up at her over his desk divider.

The gentle smile that came over his face as he looked at her made her decision for her. She found herself walking over to him, case in hand. He leaned back in his chair, tilting his head a little in question as she approached.

She presented the case and softly asked, "Would you be so kind?"

"As you wish Hime-sama." Ever so gently he grasped the bracelet she was already wearing and unclasped it. She felt goosebumps pop up on her skin at the graze of his warm fingers and had to firmly keep her mouth shut so as not to have any embarrassing sounds come out.

She bit her lip to keep it from happening as he took the new bracelet out and fastened it onto her wrist. She was far less successful when he brought the same hand to his mouth and kissed her ring finger gently and his gaze shot up to hers in surprise as she gasped quietly. She knew she was blushing and she was struggling to keep other embarrassing noises from escaping, but what made him stare at her in utter fascination for as long as he did, she didn't have a clue.

"Cut!" They sprang apart, startled as they heard clapping. "Well done you two! And on the first shot! Well done!" Kurosaki was clapping hard in appreciation for their work and Kyoko blushed but bowed in gratitude and Ren did the same. Others around the set began clapping as well.

"Alright people, tell me we're good to go and nothing needs readjusting!" Kurosaki bellowed. Ren, Kyoko and the extras stayed in place long enough to get the all-clear and stepped off when they did. Kyoko handed off Saishi's bracelet to its handler and quickly refastened her own back onto her wrist. Kurosaki then cleared them to start wrapping it up and with one last reminder to be back bright and early tomorrow, he let them go for the day.

Several of the extras came by to offer their congratulations for a job well done and Kyoko grew so flustered by bowing so many times in thanks that Ren eventually just placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. Kyoko gained some relief from him as she got to squirm away when her wardrobe staff came to get her so they could get her back into her everyday clothing. But, they were just as effusive in the approval of her work that day.

"Oh gosh Sato-san. I'm glad it looked so good, but please, I'm going to be red as a tomato the rest of the night if you guys keep going on like that." Kyoko murmured to her as the others kept complimenting her as they fixed her up in the dressing rooms.

Sato-san laughed but patted her shoulder comfortingly and motioned for the others to quiet down, "We're just amazed we got to witness somebody holding their own with _the_ Tsuruga Ren. He's not called the co-star killer for nothing."

Kyoko flinched slightly at the comment, "Ahha, well, I'm glad we worked well together then."

"It was more than that Kyoko-san!" Emi-chan piped up excitedly as she undid the few pins they'd put in Kyoko's hair for the last scene, "I've seen every episode of Dark Moon! Even that one girl that was his costar didn't really hold up like you did. You're amazing!"

"Ah, well, those are very different roles, and Momose-san and I act very differently, but thank you, that's very sweet of you." Kyoko was quick to shoot down overly-excessive praise. She was already uncomfortable enough. About three-quarters of the way through the process, they got a knock on the door. Everyone craned their necks around to look in confusion but Kyoko wasn't undressed yet so she went ahead and called for them to enter.

She was surprised to see it was Director Shingai at the door, with an unfamiliar individual.

"Good work today Kyoko-san." Shingai-san smiled at her.

Kyoko stared, utterly flummoxed, "Um, thank you. I didn't realize you were on set. Ah, what can I do for you?"

Shingai glanced down at his companion and raised a brow. The woman stepped forward, pulling out what looked like a script from her purse. Kyoko stared in confusion.

"You don't know me Kyoko-san, but I'm a scriptwriter. My name is Takashi Chiyo. Shingai-san here is helping me with my current project and he and Kurosaki-san were gracious enough to let me into this set today."

Kyoko got up from her chair and bowed, "I'm very happy to meet you."

Takashi smiled back, "Thank you. It's nice to meet the esteemed Kyoko-san of LME. Shingai-san here says you might be able to help me out with a problem I'm having."

Kyoko titled her head inquisitively as Takashi-san handed her the script. Takashi readjusted her purse on her shoulder before gesturing to the script. "I'm missing a Yoneda Yayoi-sama for my production. I'm very confident that you'll do. Please read that and get back to me about whether or not you'd be interested. I wrote my cell phone number on the inside cover. Wait to get back to me until you've read it all the way through though. That's the important bit here."

Shingai spoke up, "It's not necessary for you to sign an NDA to read this, but be aware you're not to disclose it to anyone else."

Stunned, Kyoko could only stare at them blankly while nodding along with what they were saying. Shingai-san and Takashi-san then said their goodbyes and left. She stared at the script in her hands, then back up at the empty doorway, then at the silent team of stylists around her.

"Did...Did I just imagine that?" Kyoko asked faintly.

After a couple agonizing seconds, Sato-san responded, seemingly as thunderstruck as she was, "No, no that did just happen. A writer just handed you a script, with a director's permission, and asked if you would be so kind as to look at it and see if you'd like their part. Yeah, no, I just witnessed that."

Emi-chan stared at the doorway and then back at Kyoko. "Just saying, I cannot wait to see what happens tomorrow if this is what the first day of my new job is like."

That promptly broke the stunned silence as the rest of stylists started laughing at her amazed tone and Kyoko's stunned expression.

Sato-san plopped Kyoko back in her seat and ruffled her hair, "Girl, I tell you what, life is never dull around you." Kyoko's face turned pink as she stared down at the script in her hands. Somehow, she had a feeling this was going to get her another discussion with Sawara-san.

…

Yashiro thought he was mostly used to his client's temperament by now. Ren liked to work nonstop, was pushy (to put it nicely) if he wanted something, but did a wonderful job of being considerate of the people he worked with and his surroundings. In recent weeks, his personality had, well, shifted slightly.

Yashiro eyed Ren warily as he slumped over his dressing room table, propped his head up on the tabletop and groaned theatrically. His stylist fluttered around him in concern but Ren brushed her off impatiently. Yashiro took it upon himself to dismiss her, patting her shoulder lightly in sympathy and shut the door after her.

He cleared his throat, "Ren?"

Ren's gaze caught his and really, that look on his face was just pathetic and Yashiro winced.

"She got me Yashiro. She got me." Ren thumped his head against the table and groaned again.

Yashiro had to smother a snicker, "Well, we could always chalk it up to exhaustion. You've been working nonstop this past week so you could clear your schedule for these two days. Would that make you feel any better?" Some of the mirth Yashiro was trying to stifle came out in his tone anyway and Ren shot him an irritated glare

"No it wouldn't." He snapped back waspishly and Yashiro held up his hands in a placating manner.

"I kid, I kid."

Ren sighed gustily as he tried to reconcile the fact that he had genuinely done the best he could but Kyoko had gotten to him anyways. It was times like this he missed being able to ask his dad for advice. His dad always knew good tips to go off of to keep your focus while you worked. _Although, to be honest, Kurosaki seemed thrilled with what we did. Maybe I'm just overthinking this._ Ren pondered that for a moment but decided he'd have to think on it later. He owed a certain kouhai dinner.

He quickly changed back into his street clothes and dismissed Yashiro for the night. After calling ahead to a place he liked to let them know he was coming, he went in search of said kouhai. He didn't get much more than halfway to her dressing room before he saw her leaving it and heading his way.

"Good job today Mogami-san."

She bowed and said the same before peering back up at him hesitantly, "I apologize if I acted out of turn with you Tsuruga-san."

A bit bemused, Ren assured her she had nothing to worry about, "And I'm just curious, but some of what you did seemed so similar to what Kotonami-san does sometimes. Was there any inspiration there?"

Kyoko's face lit up with a smile as he asked her, "Yes actually! She's so elegant isn't she?! I knew I had to study her, especially her Chidori, so I could do this right. I really wanted to do a good job with you and she helped me out so much with it!"

"I'm glad she helped you grow some more. It was quite the sight to behold, you acting so confident and sure of yourself. It was delightful." He smiled back down at her, "I do believe I owe you dinner, shall we?"

Kyoko blushed as he escorted her out but she didn't protest, so Ren counted it as a win.

…

"Ah… Tsuruga-san, am I really allowed to be in here?"

"It's more a pub than strictly a bar, I promise, they're not gonna kick you out." Ren laughed lightly as he saw Kyoko gazing around the establishment in confusion.

It was run by a guy Ren had known for a few years now, and it was located in a far enough out of the way place that if Ren asked for him to close it for the night, Maru-san was happy to do so. Maru-san had known Lory back in the day, when he wasn't in charge of a huge talent agency. Lory still loved his martinis to this day, and that was how Ren and he had gotten acquainted. Lory would just drag him along whenever he felt like it, and Ren was always happy that Maru-san let him smoke as he pleased back when he hadn't kicked that habit yet.

It was a comfortable place, and Maru-san also made a mean philly cheesesteak (which baffled Ren and he still hadn't managed to get the man to answer where and why he'd learned how). Ren had also been meaning to introduce Kyoko to some more of his favorite places for a while, so he jumped on the opportunity.

"The usual then Ren?" Maru-san asked gruffly after he and Kyoko had introduced themselves to each other.

"Yes please Maru-san. For me and my companion here."

Maru-san nodded affably and went back to his kitchen grill after pouring them some drinks while they waited.

Kyoko fiddled nervously with her napkin. "I feel like this might be a place where other people would bother you though. Are you sure it's ok that I'm here with you?"

"Not to worry, I called ahead and Maru-san said it was fine to close up for the night until we leave. It doesn't get very busy til later in the evening this time of the week he said. So, no one will be coming in to bother us."

Kyoko squinted at him suspiciously. "That can't be good for business."

Ren shrugged, "I tip generously for his trouble."

Kyoko paled, "Tsuruga-san! Don't you have better things to spend money on?"

"Oh not this again. Look, Mogami-san, I'd have done this anyways this evening because Maru-san makes a damn good martini. I tend to not want to be bothered if I'm drinking out, and Maru-san has no problem waiting on one person that tips him generously enough to make it worth his while." Ren rubbed a hand over his face aggravatedly when Kyoko's appalled look didn't waver.

"Tsuruga-san, please be more conscious about how you spend your money! Poor children in children's hospitals could use it you know!"

Not even thinking about how it might look, Ren reached out and pulled her cheek, "Is this the mouth that speaks sass to me?"

Kyoko could only stare in horrified fascination at this spoiled behavior. _Honestly… can rich people even fathom how difficult it is for the little guy to get by?_ Ren pulled on her cheek some more and she finally got past her shock enough to swat his hand away.

"That's rude Tsuruga-san." She shot him a frown that he ignored.

"You're too quick to judge. We wouldn't be here if Maru-san minded in the least. Enjoy his hospitality." Ren returned his attention to his drink as Kyoko muddled through that perspective.

She eventually gave it up as something she would just need time to understand better.

She glanced around the bar and noticed a jukebox, a dartboard setup, and a billiards table. And that got her thinking. Before too long, her curiosity got the better of her. She turned to Tsuruga-san and asked, "Do you enjoy this place because it reminds you of the familiar comforts of home?"

Ren flinched a little and set his glass down on the bar. "Ah, probably. Haven't thought too much about it."

Kyoko contemplated that for a bit before holding her hand out.

Ren looked at her hand, then back up at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Coins for the jukebox please."

Ren smiled a little. He figured that was the closest he was gonna get to an apology from her about overreacting. He pulled out some change and handed it to her.

"Let me know if you need any help. They're in English." He watched her fondly as she began to peruse the options available.

"Sweet girl." Maru-san's quiet murmur startled him from his musings.

Ren smiled back at him, "Thanks for doing this. I appreciate it."

The older man nodded and pushed a pack of cigarettes over the bar. "Had a feeling you wanted a smoke."

Ren looked between it and the owner in surprise before he chuckled a little, "Sure."

Ren had just finished taking a drag when Kyoko twisted to face him.

"Tsuruga-san, what's your favorite Billy Joel song?"

Ren blinked a little, startled by the question. "That's a bit of a throwback. Why that?" he asked her instead of answering.

Kyoko shrugged, "Heard him once somewhere. Wanted to hear it again." She stared at him expectantly.

Ren sighed and blew out some smoke, "I'm not very familiar with him, but I do enjoy _New York State of Mind_."

She smiled back at him, pressed a few buttons, then came back his way to hop back on her barstool. Some old classic rock began to play, _Sympathy for the Devil_ if he wasn't mistaken, and Ren was more curious now about what others she might have chosen.

"How'd you start smoking?"

Ren shot an aggrieved look upwards, _This is divine mischief, isn't it?_ Maru-san shot him an amused look when he caught his eye before he stepped back into his kitchen.

"Do you want an answer for how, or do you want to know why?" Ren asked as he tapped his ash into an ashtray.

Kyoko pondered that for a moment, "I'm more curious about the why I guess."

"It's a very boring answer. A girl I liked thought it was cool." Ren blew out some more smoke as he glanced at her from his peripheral vision to check her reaction. He didn't get much from her downturned head.

Kyoko was in a conflicted state at the moment. She was beyond pleased that her acting had made Ren stumble and that she'd manage to wrest a victory from him, finally. She had been tickled pink to have the chance to get dinner with him. She was appalled by his lackadaisical approach to his wealth that was so similar to Cain, if now growing amused that he could be so spoiled at times. And she felt cautious about approaching topics from his past but was so eager to know more. She'd won their challenge though… Maybe he'd give her a little leeway because of that and it would be ok to ask.

She peeked up at him, "And why did you like her?"

"You're bold this evening." He swept his gaze over her, curious to see where she was hiding all that bravado.

"It's my victory dinner, right? Shouldn't you do what I want?"

 _My problem my dear, is that I want that very, very badly._ Ren squeezed his glass to stop himself from reaching out to her.

"I liked her because she had courage." He said, willing to distract himself, "She was yelled at by a fellow talent once and just started yelling back. She didn't want anyone disparaging her work. I thought it was a helluva brave thing to do. In fact, you could say those types still catch my eye." Ren teased her lightly. Kyoko cocked her head in confusion.

"You mean like how Momose-san or Murasame-san were?"

Ren deflated quickly as his suggestive words flew over her head. He then noticed Maru-san approaching with their dinner and so stubbed out his cigarette.

"Nevermind all that now, time for dinner." Ren then caught the sound of Nirvana coming through the speakers and he had to hide a chuckle as he tucked into his food.

"Has your music taste been influenced by Fuwa?" Ren caught her unawares and she just stopped and stared, bits of cheesesteak dropping back down to her plate.

She cleared her throat a little, "Ah. That's kind of relevant, maybe? I didn't want to hear any kind of stuff he might be making, so I avoided Japanese music for a while besides like, Enka. We had a lot of tourists at the inn where I grew up and I got to listen to a lot of different stuff, so it was kind of the first thing I thought of. Just, go ahead and listen to foreign music instead of having to worry about it."

Ren nodded thoughtfully. "This Momiji role. Is she helping you overcome any of those kinds of feelings yet?"

Kyoko looked at him questioningly so he elaborated.

"Well, Fuwa betrayed your trust, right? You guys knew each other for so long, were at the very least childhood friends. And he tossed that aside. But, how you've behaved always made me wonder about the rest of it. Having now had this role with this character truly pining after another, being so pained by their feelings… Can you say with any certainty that what you felt for him was actually love?" Ren glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, heart beating wildly as he asked this.

Kyoko slowly set her sandwich down, completely caught off guard and reeling from the question. _What? What is he saying? What?_

Ren eyed her with no considerable amount of wariness. _Was I out of line to ask?_ He bit his lip as he worried over it. _But it's reasonable isn't it? He's been the only one she's thought she's loved. I'm not trying to imply she doesn't know her own heart, but different loves mean you love differently._

Kyoko slowly looked back up at him, full of uncertainty about answering such a question. She did owe him some reciprocity though, what with everything she'd been asking, "I know Momiji isn't like how I used to be. I was enraged at Shotaro's behavior. I cried so many times because I didn't understand why. But what has remained is my rage at his dismissal of me as a person. My anger at myself for my own naivety, that remains also." She hesitated and fiddled with her silverware but Ren was so absorbed by what she was saying, he didn't give that nervous tic a second thought.

"Momiji… Momiji is scared. Momiji desperately wants to stay by Shizuma-sama's side. She is terrified that whatever she does, if he knows, that he'll see her as unworthy of his company. She knows she won't be able to withstand that and so she hides. The old me… I don't think she thought about stuff like that very much.

"Shotaro pulled the same tricks, over and over, but the old me willingly blinded herself to it. The old me made up this fantasy, where it was her and Shotaro, forever, no matter what. She really believed that that type of behavior just wouldn't matter and that he'd eventually see things her way. Looking back I can see that, and how bad that was for me, but did I love him?"

Ren didn't realize he'd held his breath until he was forced to release it as she stopped again.

Kyoko looked back down at her dinner and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I mean, I wish I could answer this, and it might do me some good if I could… But I just don't think I can. My feelings of friendship for what Shotaro and I did have are so tangled up with what I thought I loved about him… I think all I can say for sure is that I know Momiji isn't what I used to be. Momiji is frighteningly aware of the risks of her feelings being known. Playing her is tough, and scary, and maybe by the end I'll be able to answer that question… is that ok?" Kyoko glanced back up at a surprised looking Ren.

Ren was so relieved that he hadn't actually angered her that all he could do was nod, while he still processed everything she'd just told him. They moved to finish their dinner, each filled with their own questions and thoughts, but happy enough to keep quiet for the moment and enjoy each other's company, the good food, and the music coming from the jukebox.

As Ren took a swig from his glass as he finished up his meal, the first notes of _New York State of Mind_ began to play. He laughed a little to himself and Kyoko noticed.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"I don't know why, but my parents love this song. When I was kid, I caught them dancing to it more than once. It just, it always takes me back, you know?" He smiled at her, but Kyoko was struck by the complicated expression on his face and it sent a pang through her heart.

She clasped her hands tightly together, trying to gather courage and as she saw him tap along softly to the beat she made her decision. Maybe she was trying her luck, but being bold had gotten her a lot already today. She got up from her stool and held a hand out to him. Shocked at her behavior, he just stared at her.

"I won right? I want a dance along with my dinner." She was terrified that he'd just laugh and call her a silly kid, maybe even take back his compliments from earlier after the shoot. But, he did none of those things. He just smiled, stood up, accepted her hand, and brought her in close.

"Do you know how to dance then Mogami-san?" He asked softly, amusement filling his gaze as he looked down at her in his arms.

She could only shake her head no, too embarrassed to speak. Placing a hand on her hip, he began to move her.

"You have to match the beat." She stumbled a bit to try to keep up as they started, and he laughed. _My god, is there anyone else as adorable as her?_ Ren was positive that there definitely wasn't. He could hardly believe his good fortune of how his evening had turned out. _Divine mischief or not, I'm going to treasure every bit of this I can._

"Just let me lead. Feel the beat, watch where you're going, and leave the rest to me." Kyoko did her best to follow these instructions and not squeak at his hands on her. She was grateful for the swiftness of his steps, as she quickly grew more preoccupied with keeping up.

It was an exhilarating feeling, having someone guide you so smoothly that you felt weightless. She caught herself partly giggling and partly breathless as they swung by the jukebox and the billiards table. She caught him smiling down at her and she had to quickly turn her face away so he wouldn't catch on to what she was feeling.

With Kyoko's hands on him, and his hands on her, Ren was the happiest he'd been in a very long time. His one struggle was making sure to keep an appropriate distance. So caught up in her, and the song that always made him nostalgic for home, he was completely unaware that if anyone had looked at his face right then, the jig would have been up. All too soon, the song ended, and Ren released her, bowing politely and thanking her for the dance.

"Thank you Mogami-san. That was a very kind thing you did for me."

"Ah, you're welcome Tsuruga-san." She mumbled, her face burning as she stepped away from him and back towards her stool. Kyoko already wanted his warmth near her some more and she forcefully reminded herself that it was not only inappropriate, but dangerous to give into that feeling. Kyoko curtsied back at him and put on her best mask to make it through the rest of the evening. Under no circumstances was she going to let the time she had with Ren be marred by her own frustrating feelings.

"Maru-san, thank you so much for your hospitality!" Kyoko turned away from Ren to thank the older gentleman cleaning up the bar and Maru-san smiled back at her.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It was nice to meet you Kyoko-san."

Ren finished settling the bill, (with a _very_ generous tip) and said his goodbyes as well. The ride to Kyoko's place was mostly silent, with only a brief conversation about the work to do the next day. Once out of each other's sight, Kyoko in the Darumaya entryway and Ren in his car, they both paused for a moment, smiled at the memory of the evening, and then continued on. They still had another day of shooting to do after all. And then, a party.

…

While Ren waited to be called on set, after finishing with wardrobe the following morning, he wondered to himself about the possibility of Kyoko being as bold that night as she'd been the night before. He was curious how her Natsu self would handle the wrap party. Or if she'd even use her Natsu self to make it though. The plan they'd cobbled together didn't necessarily require it. He'd just told her to be as confident and assured as she could manage. A smile crept onto his face as he thought of the night before. So much had happened that he was still trying to process. He knew better than to think too much of it, but he was confident that their friendship at least was making progress.

He pushed those thoughts out his mind as people around him started taking their places as his costar arrived. The scene they were about to shoot was fairly simple. He and Kyoko were to just stroll along a relatively quiet boulevard. He didn't really foresee any difficulties with it, or with the following couple scenes that came after it.

With the exception of a mild rain shower threatening their shoot for a brief moment after lunch, Ren's predictions were correct. He and Kyoko smoothly worked through the few scenes they had with little difficulty. There may have been a slight kerfuffle of a standoff in a scene where Ren's character tried to pull her chair out for her and Kyoko's character stubbornly resisted, but one reshoot later, and they continued their smooth sailing until they wrapped up for the day.

Kurosaki stopped Ren briefly afterwards to express his gratitude for clearing his schedule.

"Honestly Ren-kun, when Yashiro told me you were able to clear two whole days for this just so you could be thorough, I gotta say I really appreciated your work ethic in that moment. I'm really glad I was able to work things out so I could do this with you and Kyoko-san. You guys work wonderfully together."

"Thank you Director. I appreciate that." Ren smiled back at Kurosaki.

"I'll have to keep you two in mind I think." Kurosaki hummed thoughtfully as he watched his crew gathering up their equipment.

"Well, I'd be honored." Kurosaki waved him off gruffly and Ren continued on to where his dressing room was located so he could change out of his clothes.

He and Kyoko were going straight from the shoot to dinner, and then to the Box 'R' wrap party and they had a very particular look that they'd planned out together. Ren hadn't really thought much about where Setsu's clothing had ended up after their run as the Heel siblings, but much of it had apparently been given to Kyoko. She was certain that, with the right costume pieces of Setsu's, she could pulled off a confident and self-assured facade that was perfect for their plan.

That type of look suited Ren just fine and he'd pulled together some smart black dress pants, his typical black leather dress shoes, a silvery-gray button down dress shirt and a black blazer. According to Kyoko, the look would mesh very well with what she was going for.

Once he was done changing and had let Yashiro know he had the rest of the evening off, Ren strode over to her dressing room and knocked on the door. One of her stylists from her team opened it and ushered him in.

Kyoko smiled up at him as he entered from where she was located on her dressing room couch, next to her shoe rack. The sage green dress on her suited her well but she appeared to be debating which type of boot to wear while her team tossed out opinions.

"Do you have an opinion Tsuruga-san? The black leather or the grey suede?" Kyoko asked him, cheerful as could be, which was typical for her when it came to these kinds of decisions.

He smiled down at her fondly, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to her door, "Well, are you wearing anything else with this?"

"Just the jewelry you gave me and a blazer I think, just in case it rains." She responded.

"Hmmm, what color is the blazer?"

One of her stylists pulled out a black one that was sharply tailored, but looked like it was made from very soft, cozy material. He looked between it and the shoe options thoughtfully then answered, "Definitely the black."

"As expected from the model Tsuruga-san!" She teased him as one of her stylists started unlacing the boots, fitting them on her feet, and then lacing them back up.

"Here, let me." He pushed of the wall and held a hand out to help Kyoko off the couch. She took his hand and stood and he nearly swallowed his tongue as he saw her bare back. Smothering his internal screaming, he smiled his trademark gentleman smile at the stylist holding her blazer and was sure to grab hold of it and help Kyoko into it. He wasn't about her to let her walk out onto the street in public without covering up as much as he could.

He patted her arm gently before stepping back out of her space, "Are we all ready then?"

Kyoko nodded, waved goodbye to her team, and somehow didn't notice the sly looks some of her stylists shot Ren. He fixed his gentleman's smile to his face as he stepped out of the trailer behind her. He would absolutely blow right past anyone that tried to stop them with the bare minimum of courtesy if it meant they didn't pay too close attention to Kyoko's outfit. Thankfully, they made it back to where he'd parked his car with only being stopped the once. (An extra complimenting the choice of boots).

"So where's dinner tonight Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked as they settled into his car.

"Oh there's a sort of restaurant/cafe near the hotel your party is in, so I thought we could check that out."

Kyoko also thought that sounded good to her and they spent most of the rest of the ride in quiet, taking the time to try to relax a little.

Once they were shown their seats at the restaurant and had ordered, Ren spoke up.

"How's your confidence so far?"

"Bolstered by this dress, mostly," Kyoko laughed a little nervously as she replied.

"Do you think this will take Natsu or Setsu to help you make it through?" He asked, curious about where her head was at and wanting to be as prepared as possible. He didn't get much from her however, as she just shrugged a little helplessly. He pondered this conundrum for a bit as their waiter returned with their drinks and appetizers. Maybe if he took her mind off of what she was worrying about...With that in mind he spoke again.

"I've got an idea for a bet." He smirked a little as her gaze shot to his face, startled by what he said.

"Wait a second...there's no way I could pay you if we made a bet. What do you want out of this?" She eyed him suspiciously and he snickered a little.

"Would you let me just ask for a favor?" He questioned, wondering if that'd fly with her after their recent challenges to each other.

She mulled this over for a second, taking a sip of her drink. "If it's within reason, I'll allow it."

"Alright. Then what would you want?" Kyoko tried her best to not duck her head completely behind her drink to get away from his perceptive gaze.

"I want to be able to ask you questions that you'll answer, within reason, naturally," She hurried to add.

Ren stared a moment, a bit surprised. "You've already been doing that haven't you?"

"Well, I would feel better, as your friend, if I thought you didn't mind me asking about your past. For the moment, I'd be happy with you letting me if I win our little bet here." Kyoko jiggled her leg nervously underneath the table as she brought this up.

Ren smiled a little, a bit appalled at his past behavior. "How about this. Feel free to ask me what you like, in the name of friendship, as you put it. How about I treat you to something you don't typically get to do if you win instead?"

She squinted at him suspiciously once more, "That sounds awfully like spending money recklessly."

"Ahhh, Mogami-san, please, will you just let that go? Do you judge your other friends this harshly if they ask to treat you?" His disgruntled question made her wince.

"Ah, no, that's fair, that sounds fine. I'm sorry Tsuruga-san." He waved it off, more relieved she'd agreed than really caring about her harsh attitude in that area.

"So, this bet then. What are you thinking?" She asked, once assured that everything had been smoothed over.

Ren smirked at her and leaned forward a little, "I bet you more people will compliment you on how you look this evening then they will me. What do you say? Wanna take me up on that?"

Flummoxed, Kyoko just stared at him a moment. Then what he said fully registered and she shook her head. "Oh Tsuruga-san, this will be an easy bet for me to win. You poor thing."

Ren tossed his head back as a burst of laughter tumbled out of him at her brazenness. "You're more entertaining than you know Mogami-san." The waiter then brought out their dinners and they tucked in.

Once they were finished and Kyoko was nibbling on the last bit of dessert, Ren thought it was time to repeat the plan they'd thought of so it was fresh in their memory.

"Mogami-san, what are some of the key tenets of confident women?"

Kyoko dropped the last bit of dessert as she focused in on the plan Ren brought up. She thought quickly while she watched Ren pay the check and leave it on their table for the waiter to pick up.

"They dress well. They carry themselves well. Oh, and um, they're not as reserved in their speaking or in their behavior."

Ren nodded along with this. "Now, remember, I'm going to be challenging your personal space bubble all night. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so do you trust me with that? I was hoping you might have gotten a bit more used to it these past couple days. Am I wrong?"

Kyoko shook her head, "No. That's correct. I can trust you with that."

"Good, good. Now, most importantly, whatever happens, do whatever you must to keep your cool, but remember this. You're cool. You're edgy. You're above the pettiness of stupid little boys. In fact you are superior to them. Your typical humbleness will not work for this. Do you understand Mogami-san?" The challenging look he sent her made her raise her chin in stubbornness.

"I do Tsuruga-san."

He raised an eyebrow and she hastily corrected herself. "I mean, yes, I understand Ren."

He appeared pleased by that response. "Alright then. I think we're set." He drew himself up out of his chair, putting a hand out to help her up as well. As he escorted her out with a hand warm on her back, Kyoko couldn't help but lean into that warmth a little.

…

Marumi Maruyama had come to learn many things as she became an idol in the industry. Number one: Always appear more stupid than you actually are. Always. Number two: Social media is a great way to build a fanbase. Number three: Always be kind and polite, especially when you haven't made a big break yet. And even then, still be kind and polite. You always caught more flies with honey than with vinegar, as her grandma always liked to say.

While working on Box 'R', all of this had come in handy. The core cast had had a very rocky beginning. She fully believed her and Kyoko's temperaments had seriously helped to smooth that over into something that had become a wonderful working relationship she was eagerly hoping to return to with a season two of their show if they managed to get one. And since the show was a slow starter, utilizing her social media had made the production company that invested in it happy that she was paying such special attention to it. Truthfully, she was hoping it became a cult sleeper hit so they got that season two, but if others were happy with what she did for other reasons, eh, it all worked out.

Her social media prowess came in very handy the evening of the Box 'R' wrap party. She, Makino-san, and Yuka-san had pre-gamed at a nice restaurant near the hotel and tweeted about it with some selfies. Well, Yuka-san had put it on her instagram, but same thing.

As they giggled about whatever came to mind as they walked towards the hotel, Rumi suddenly stopped dead as she saw who was walking towards the hotel entrance. Yuka-san did the same so as to avoid running into her.

"Oh my god, Tsuruga Ren?!" Yuka squealed as she asked and Makino-san was alarmed to see her eyes about to pop out of her head in shock.

"No way!" Rumi wasn't far behind her in expressing how stunned she was to see him. A few other people moved out of the way, and she craned her neck to get a closer look.

She knew it! He was totally escorting Kyoko-san.

Rumi thought fast about the possible implications behind that, and in the interest of saving Yuka-san from an early heart attack, she spoke again.

"Oh gosh this is so exciting! Do you think Kyoko-san invited him so we could meet him? She must have remembered how worried we all were for Dark Moon that one time! How nice of her!"

This slowly seemed to take root with Yuka-san and Makino-san and three of them started chattering excitedly about maybe getting a picture with him.

 _Mini-crisis_ _averted_ Rumi thought with relief. But her mind was whirling with the possible implications of this. She knew Kyoko and Chiori had been struggling to figure out how to deal with Aoki tonight when he came by and she wondered if they'd brought in reinforcements.

 _If that's the case, all the better,_ she thought, trying to shove the other, more distracting, possibilities out of her mind so she could focus on what was more important to her that evening.

…

Inside the ballroom where the Box 'R' wrap party was in full swing, Chiori couldn't help but watch the spectacle in front of her in awed amazement. It was one thing for Tsuruga-san and Kyoko to waltz in, appearing supremely unconcerned with the shocked looks that his presence drew at a freshman show wrap party, and entirely another to act the way they currently were. Tsuruga-san shamelessly ignored the attention of others when people came up to them to greet them and/or make idle conversation, drawn as they were by the surprise of his appearance. If he did speak, it was with short responses. He appeared to be there simply to hold Kyoko's blazer, and whisper into her ear commentary that drew amused smirks from her that she attempted to hide behind her clutch purse.

So self involved with each other they were, that Chiori had neither the courage nor enough curiosity to approach the pair as they entered the main part of the ballroom. So there she stood, near the banquet table, appetizers left forgotten on the plate in her hand, and acutely astonished as Kyoko lazily raised a hand to gently grasp Ren's jaw to draw his attention to her and to whisper something in response into his ear. Kyoko's back arched slightly as she did this and that brought a great deal of attention to the snug, sheath dress she was wearing. The typically gentlemanly Tsuruga Ren _clearly_ appreciated the view as his gaze flitted over her chest and down her long legs and back up to her smirking face. Just being a witness to this made Chiori want to die of mortification. With Ren's hand on her waist and Kyoko's on his jaw, they painted such a gorgeously sensual picture that Chiori blushed to see it and it made her direct her attention back to the plate in her hand for something less embarrassing to look at.

She hoped they realized soon what kind of spectacle they were making. She was pretty positive that it wasn't part of their plan. _At least no reporters are here,_ she thought, trying to console herself. Glancing back up at the entryway, she noticed Rumi, Yuka, and Makino entering, peering around as if they were looking for someone. Her previous relief vanished. _Rumi is a social media icon! Shit!_

She quickly rushed over to distract them, grumbling to herself that Kyoko had better thank her for this later.

…

By the third time Ren pulled her in close when another man approached and said in an amused whisper near her ear, "I'll bet you I'll get another point from this one," Kyoko's temper was skyrocketing.

In all honesty, she wasn't too sure where all this attention from others was coming from. Or why Ren wasn't getting more of it. She had been positive that women were going to mob them as soon as he'd stepped in. Which had been true for about the first half hour. But his discourteous, bordering on haughty attitude throughout the evening had quickly stopped the women in their tracks. This anomaly in behavior seemed to have stopped their advances on him even as the night wore on and yet more arrived. _Did he trick me? Was it his plan all along to not act the gentleman at all? Is that why he was so confident he would win?_ These thoughts plagued her mind as the man approaching them greeted them and promptly complimented her on her outfit matching her pretty face.

Kyoko did her best to hide her angry twitches as Ren huffed a soft laugh near her ear and said, "That's eight to me, my dear."

Her confident, unfazed facade was swiftly disappearing under the avalanche of attention Ren was showering her with. Being the sole focus of his attention, and then the focus of the scrutiny of the others in the ballroom as he acted more impolitely than was his norm with them, but acted the perfect gentleman with her, was wearing thin on her. She clamped down tight on the hand on her waist when the man left them alone again and hissed furiously up at him, "I get that I'm your greatest source of entertainment this evening as you love to leave me hopelessly embarrassed, but if you don't cool it with the grabbiness, I'm leaving you at the mercy of your fangirls that accosted us earlier."

Ren stiffened and slowly eased up on his grasp. He eyed her warily, but it was true. He'd not been so entertained by an event such as this in years. Recklessness was riding high in him tonight and he was struggling to keep himself under control. Tearing his gaze away from her attractive appearance once more, he cleared his throat, "I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean. I'm simply here to help after all." He replied loftily, focusing on rearranging her blazer in his grasp as if to show a lack of interest.

Kyoko wasn't fooled and she glared, "Bullshit."

Ren couldn't help the snicker that escaped him as she grew so frustrated she cursed. His challenge for her this evening to distract her from the greater Aoki issue seemed to be working. But the fact that he could still get under her skin even as she tried to maintain her cool throughout this bet they had going was too amusing to him. Quickly trying to get his mirth under control, he instead said, "Well, I certainly don't want to be at those girls' mercy, so no worries, I'll be on my best behavior."

That seemed to soothe the worst of her temper and he smiled at her serenely. They'd not even been there an hour yet and the disrespectful whelp of a boy hadn't even shown up yet. They hadn't even gotten to the best fun he'd be able to have tonight. So really, what was he to do but behave at the moment.

As he thought this, Amamiya-san striding their way, with a couple of the other cast members in tow, caught his eye and he tapped on Kyoko's shoulder to let her know. The girls greeted each other brightly, swapping gossip back in forth for a few moments as Ren let himself fade into the background. He was content to peek at Kyoko's gorgeous form out of the corner of his eye without being judged for a bit.

"I'm glad you were able to come Tsuruga-san." A soft voice spoke at his elbow and he craned his head around to see who it was. The girl held out a hand. He shook it bemusedly, stuffing Kyoko's blazer underneath his arm and out of the way.

"You can call me Rumi-chan. Everyone else does."

He nodded and tucked his hands back into his pockets, trademark smile in place as he wondered why she had approached him. _Maybe she's braver than she looks?_ He'd deliberately cultivated an unfriendly persona for the evening. He was there for Kyoko, not anyone else, and he didn't particularly care if anyone else figured that out.

They stood in silence for a moment and Ren got the feeling that the girl might be smarter than she typically acted. He had a vague recollection of her from when he'd visited their set, but didn't know if she could recognize him from that. He pushed the thought away as he watched her measured gaze flit between he and Kyoko before she cocked her head curiously but said nothing. Another moment passed and she raised an eyebrow as she looked between them again. _A wily one, eh?_ Ren was amused.

His only response was to let a smirk come over his features as he let his appreciative gaze rake over Kyoko's appearance again before returning it to the girl at his elbow. She let out a soft chuckle as she tapped her phone against her leg. Quickly moving back to where she'd been with her other castmates, her perky voice made him snicker.

"Guuuys! Selfie time! I gotta get one with us for sure! Oh, Tsuruga-san, won't you please join us?" She sent him a weighty look over her shoulder and his lips twitched as he smothered a chuckle.

He stepped closer to Kyoko and placed his arm around her waist while the others crowded in around them and Rumi handed her phone off to her manager to snap the picture. As the manager oriented herself with it, Ren leaned down to whisper in Kyoko's ear.

"Let me guess, two points to you, three to me?"

They wouldn't know it until later, but Rumi's manager caught the exact moment that Kyoko tried to hide her smile with her clutch, while Ren grinned at the look on her face.

Once the picture was taken, Rumi stepped back out of the group to grab her phone from her curiously blushing manager, and said her thanks to the pair. She, Chiori and Yuka whisked themselves away quickly as they saw others coming in to try to catch Ren and Kyoko's attention. Hiding her phone screen from the others as they bandied about some other gossip, Rumi glanced down at what her manager had caught and the looks on Ren and Kyoko's faces made her stop and stare. She looked back once more at the pair of them, questions buzzing about in her mind. _I guess those implications might be right on track?_

…

Thankfully, Ren and Kyoko only had to endure a couple more groups of curious people after Rumi, Chiori and Yuka had come by before a certain disrespectful whelp stumbled upon them. Aoki was accompanied by an assistant director and his manager and nearly fell over himself in excitement to shake Ren's hand as he greeted them.

Kyoko gazed at him coolly, internally repeating the confidence mantra Ren had had her repeat so many times. Natsu was hovering on the edge of her subconscious waiting for the sign that she'd need to utilize her attitude. But, just as planned, Ren ignored Aoki's greeting, politely nodded at the other individuals with him and then just returned his attention to Kyoko and whispered in her ear, "Definitely emmental."

She snickered, raising the hand that was holding her clutch purse in an obvious effort to mask her amusement. Aoki's embarrassed flush only deepened, until he looked remarkably like a ripe tomato.

That didn't stop him from trying again, "Er, Tsuruga-san, I'm really excited to see what you're doing next. What will it be?"

Ren shifted his gaze from the delightful woman in his arms and sneered at him in response, "I don't care to associate with pathetic boys who like to force their attention on people, especially while acting in a professional setting. It disgusts me. If you can't get the hint, I'll make it more obvious. Leave."

Aoki turned an ugly mottled color as the men with him gaped at Ren in shock at his rudeness. Kyoko, right on cue, let out a little cruel laugh, "My, my, what an expression." Quite fed up with how Ren had been winning their bet all night, she then turned to him, pressed in close, so her chest pushed obviously against the arm she was holding into, and drawled, "Reeen. I just smelled something terrible. Won't you take me outside to somewhere more pleasant?"

Ren stilled, acutely aware of Kyoko's sultry tone of voice and the warmth of her body as she pressed against him. His eyes got hotter as they met hers and she struggled to not melt into a puddle at the look he gave her.

"Certainly." He replied, his voice husky. Leaving the men staring in astonishment after them, he grabbed her hand and led her out to the hotel balcony, her blazer in his other hand. It was a conveniently private balcony with voluminous drapery and heavy doors.

Quickly closing the balcony doors behind them, and making sure to not catch the drapes in the doors, Ren then turned his attention to the woman in front him. As he'd been speaking mostly English in her ear all night, he did the same then (and boy did that still entertain him to no end that they could speak that together so freely), "God, what a prick that boy is." Interestingly, something about that sentence seemed to cause Kyoko to flinch slightly.

Kyoko tried to hide her overheated face from Ren as she hunched over the balcony railing. The coarse English phrase made her feel strangely and she didn't really want to focus on the reason why it did and instead cleared her throat nervously.

"Well, I certainly hope he at least got the picture." Her voice was a little higher pitched than normal, a testimony to how nervous she was made by the events of that evening. And there's was no little amounts of shame and embarrassment mixed in as well for behaving so rudely and brazenly… how unprofessional.

Ren gazed at her slightly hunched back thoughtfully. "Does it matter if he did or not? People like that either learn or they don't." He met her at the railing, placing her blazer on her shoulders. He looked down at her inquisitively as he waited for response.

Kyoko stiffened as she felt him come closer, and then felt the warmth of her jacket "Well it'll be bothersome if he doesn't, right?"

Ren shrugged, even though she could only feel the motion and not really see it as she was looking out into the city that they could see from the balcony. "Why would it matter to you anyway?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't really. It's just so frustrating that the directors like the ones that were with him are just fine with that type of behavior. I mean, if I show the slightest hint of unprofessionalism, I'm scolded, or like when I first got fired as Bo, when I went completely off script. If I do anything out of line, there's repercussions. Where are his?" Her hands tightened on the railing as she angrily voiced her thoughts

Ren gently covered one hand of hers with his own, "It's a terrible double standard. And I'm sorry you've had to put up with it. It's definitely not fair."

Kyoko blew out a sigh and she looked up at him, brimming with curiosity, "How'd you come to think like this anyways? Have you just been in the business so long that it's what you've learned?"

The hollow laugh Ren let out at that made Kyoko slightly alarmed, "No. Actually, not at all. It's because of some stuff that happened to me as a kid in this industry. That Hiou kid, he's probably experienced similar issues to what you have also. Ageism and sexism are rampant in this business."

Kyoko's brow furrowed and she hesitated to ask but there was a burning curiosity in her that couldn't be quelled. "How did you deal? How did you come so far when you've been so frustrated by this?"

He shot her a self-deprecating smile, "Ever heard of fake it til you make it?"

A dawning comprehension came over Kyoko then as so many odd quirks slotted into place to form a more fully complete Tsuruga Ren picture in her mind. She nodded silently and he patted her hand as he withdrew his own.

"I thought you might have. But, you keep at it, and keep at it, you work your ass off, and then you get the good jobs. I mean, you've gotten Momiji now, yeah? And that was a helluva difficult thing to get."

Kyoko nodded along with what he was saying. "I worked so hard to be able to play her and play her well. The validation I felt when I won that role...I think something in me might have changed then. Ogata directly scouted me, so did Director Anna, and I feel like I stumbled upon my other roles. The Curara audition felt similar, but getting Momiji felt like nothing I'd ever felt before."

Ren smiled down at her, "That's what Katsuki and BJ were like for me. And boy did I struggle to get through those. It was rough."

"Yeah. Momiji has been really rough, that's true. But the better I get at playing her, and the more compliments I can wrangle out of the producer and director make it worth it. It kind of me makes want to shake my past self and slap some sense into her."

Ren's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the turn in conversation, "I don't think I follow."

Kyoko sighed wearily, "My old self was so concerned with fairytales and marriage and had no thought to what she could possibly accomplish except gaining her fairytale ending like it was something she was entitled to. It's frustrating to think back on. I feel so much more accomplished now and validated by how well I do my work and how much my hard work is appreciated by others. Does that make sense?"

"More than you know." Ren replied, smiling down at her. "But Mogami-san, just one thing there."

"Yeah?" She peeked back up at him.

"Just because your dreams have changed, that doesn't make what you felt then any less important, you know? You've made so much progress figuring out what you want, and that had to come from somewhere right?"

As he looked down at her, Kyoko felt a blush coming over her face at what he was saying. He always stirred up the emotions in her that were complicated. But whenever he said anything like that, whenever he proved that he knew her better than probably anyone else, all she could feel was the confidence he had in her. And somehow, that made her believe that she could do anything, that she could be anything.

"I have to thank you again for your wisdom Tsuruga-san." She sent him a grateful smile as she readjusted the jacket on her shoulders.

He chucked her under her chin and teased, "And here I thought you could just keep calling me Ren. You'd been doing so well all night."

She smiled back.

"Thank you Ren."

And divine mischief it might have been, but Ren's heart skipped a beat.

 **...**

Well, hope you guys liked this. Fun fact, I tore my hair out over most of it because I couldn't decide whether or not it felt natural for the two of them. Ah... The difficulties of writing... TT_TT As always, feedback is welcome!

 **Cheshire2313 and brennakai, please ramble more. I'm very much deprived of good Kyoko/Ren discussion. And in all seriousness, thanks so much for the wonderful feedback. It's nourishment for my soul. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the next installment! We're entering into the second act so to speak! Fun fact, I spent most of my time outlining and editing snickering to myself because I rolled the dice of cliches and tropes, and they all came up with (drum-roll please) EAVESDROPPING!

Also, my apologies about the time of the wait, a month ago today I bought my first house. ANOTHER fun fact, house-buying/moving from apt to house, is a long and difficult process and it's been two weeks since I painted and I'm still washing it out of my hair. -_-

One last thing, I hope everyone remembers that when I started this, I said I did it because of wish-fulfillment and the slightest whiff of plot. A great deal of what I write is straight up wish fulfillment that I would LOOOVE to see Nakamura-sensei do.

In any case, I hope you enjoy!

...

 _I turned thirteen this week. And I got my first monthlies last week. Okaa-sama was partially teasing, but today she gave me this journal and said that if I was turning into a young lady, I should then begin to record my experiences to reflect on them as I get older. That way, they can always stay with me. Onee-chan teased me and said she'd tried the same when she'd been given a journal a few years ago, but it hadn't lasted a week for her. And I thought much the same as she did...but…_

 _Otou-sama asked an odd question today when we went to pay our respects to nii-san. Naturally, it was just the two of us, as okaa-sama and onee-chan had to stay so the inn wasn't left unattended. It had been a while since otou-sama and I had spent time together just the two of us._

 _But, he asked me if I had anything I wished would come true in the future. Maybe he meant it as, something I hoped would happen? But anyways, I tried making otou-sama laugh, like nii-san and I used to do, and I said if I had a wish, I'd wish to eat some of the fancy candies that'd been getting really popular these days. Nii-san and I used to make him laugh with that kind of thing all the time, and otou-sama did smile._

 _But then, he looked so serious, then asked again, if I had anything I truly, honestly wished would come true in the future. I mean, I was growing so big, and learning so much, and I'd just turned thirteen. What would I truly, honestly, wish for now that I was getting more grown up? Something that maybe I'd never thought of before._

 _Really though, what could I have said? I thought real hard but I just couldn't put it into words then. We're all so sad these days, and so tired. But, otou-sama, I don't know if I could ever tell you, maybe it's selfish of me...but truly, all I really want is for all of us to be happy again…_

 _Excerpt from Yoneda Yayoi-sama's diary, Summer, 1945_

…

The day after the Box 'R' wrap party, although that fact was not yet known to him, Sawara Takenori entered his office and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw someone waiting for him. Glasses glinted in the light as they looked up from their paperwork splayed out on Sawara's coffee table.

"Sawara-san."

"Himura-san. Er, how are you?" Sawara eyed the social media head assistant nervously as he set his briefcase down next to his desk.

"I've been better."

Sawara laughed nervously as he thought furiously about what possibly could have happened that this department head's assistant had needed to meet with him so early.

"Can I, ah, help you with something?"

"Get the Mogami girl a manager." Sawara hid a flinch as Himura-san shot him an annoyed glance.

"She, um, keeps saying she doesn't need one, so I'm afraid that my hands-"

"I don't care how you convince her, I want it done. The Box 'R' event last night didn't even have media coverage and her appearance with a certain individual there caused their hashtag to trend last night on Twitter." Himura-san rested his chin on his hands as he shot Sawara another look.

"Do you have any idea what kind of problems that can cause?"

Sawara was pretty sure he was going to be told anyways so he kept quiet.

"It causes paparazzi! Paparazzi, Sawara-san!" Sawara tried his best to not groan out loud as Himura-san descended into a full on rant for the next five minutes.

Sawara truly did not actually understand what had happened, so by the time Himura was gesticulating wildly and swearing up and down about how lucky it was done by random passerby instead of Kyoko's cast-mates, Sawara was well and thoroughly bewildered. He sighed and interrupted the other man.

"Himura-san, please, I haven't the faintest idea what happened. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"Your LoveMe number one showed up with our number one actor, Sawara-san! To a freshman wrap party! Can you honestly tell me that that girl doesn't need a manager?! A manager from here in LME could have at least warned her what kind of response that would bring! We all know Tsuruga can handle himself, but she's new to this! And honestly, it must have been pure dumb luck and maybe loyalty that no one in the party tweeted about it, and it was only the passerby outside that did, but that was a very close call!"

Sawara rubbed at the headache that was beginning to throb at his temples. Himura-san continued.

"And in case you didn't know, but somehow, Tsuruga has inspired enough vitriol from certain fans of certain talents from Akatoki, that they then started their own hashtag of 'hate him hate that show now too.' What do you imagine the producers behind that show would say if they had known that was a thing? You are very lucky I was keeping an eye on things last night and got it under control within my department."

Sawara groaned and lowered his head to his desk. Himura-san huffed.

"Are you listening?! Are you going to get that girl a manager or not?!"

In an effort to appease the man, and presumably his boss as well, Sawara pulled himself back up. "I will do what I can, Himura-san."

Himura-san gathered up his paperwork, shot him another irritated glare and sniffed, "You'd better. I have another reckless talent to see, excuse me." He then stalked out and Sawara watched him leave, still awash with stunned disbelief.

Well, he'd been meaning to introduce Kyoko-san to Kurosawa-san soon anyways.

…

The week after the Box 'R' wrap party had convinced Kyoko that no matter how smoothly she thought things were going, real life would swiftly reassert itself and let her know that she was incorrect. She had met with a nervous and agitated Sawara the day following the party and had been told of a new LoveMe task that she was needed for, and then been introduced to one Kurosawa-san.

She was then informed that due to this new task, and her other duties, Kurosawa-san was now to accompany her as her temporary older woman had nodded at her politely and Kyoko had tried to smile back. The other woman hadn't even let a muscle twitch in her cheek. A bit shocked at that, she'd turned back to Sawara to suggest maybe someone else, but he'd stopped her before she could speak.

"Try it for just this week, Mogami-kun! What'll it hurt, hm?" Sawara had shot her a hopeful look, nervously tapping his fingers on his desk, and that had made Kyoko's eyes narrow. He was hiding something. But she'd let it go. Kurosawa-san had seemed a bit quiet, but had started flipping through her schedule in a brisk, business-like manner, so she'd agreed with little debate.

That was her mistake.

Kyoko was hard pressed to remember another time in which an individual had so thoroughly infuriated her within the span of a week. The first day had been fine, if a little frustrating to have someone follow her every move. But then the rest of the week had happened. And now...now Kurosawa-san was outrageously overstepping her boundaries and Kyoko had had enough.

Near shaking with anger, Kyoko pushed open the door to Sawara-san's office door. She'd planned this so he would just be returning from lunch and didn't have a meeting to go to for another hour.

"Sawara-san. I must speak with you."

Kyoko's coldly furious voice made the hairs on the back of Sawara's neck stand up and he peeked out from behind his stacks of paperwork, already pretty sure he knew the source of her ire.

"Mo-Mogami-kun?"

"I was on my lunch break and she took my phone, Sawara-san. My phone. On my lunch break." Her voice became a hiss and Sawara flinched.

"Ah, I'm sure that was just a careless mistake Mogami-kun. She can be, er, a bit over enthusiastic shall we say?"

Kyoko stepped closer, glaring down at him from where he cowered.

"Tsuruga-san had been calling me. For the first time this week. She hung up on Tsuruga-san, Sawara-san."

Sawara gulped nervously as she stared him down.

"She has scolded me for being too clingy with my best friend. I let it go because I was at work and not on break. She's scolded me for my lack of care of my appearance. While undergoing training as a ninja. I let it go because perhaps I could have used another hairband. She has scolded me because I don't let her know where I am every second of every day. So I gave her a detailed and blocked out schedule of when I'm available. But this?"

Kyoko's sneer was truly of terrifying Mio-quality and Sawara was hard pressed to not duck beneath his desk in fear.

"Mo-Mogami-kun, I'm so terribly sorry-"

"She. Hung. Up. On. TSURUGA-SAN!"

The growl that came from such a tiny body was truly something to witness.

"I will take care of it immediately, Mogami-kun. I'm so, so sorry." Sawara groveled some more, both terrified of her and appalled by the behavior of the temporary manager he'd given Kyoko. There'd been rumors that the woman was too harsh, but she'd been so polite and congenial when he'd met with her. He should have thought it through more. Himura-san had had him so rattled that day that his normal instincts must have been on the fritz.

"You had better, Sawara-san. "

"My, my, Mogami-kun, this is unusual of you. You've been so lively recently, I can't remember the last time I heard you so angry." The deep voice of the LME president startled both Kyoko and Sawara and they directed their attention to the doorway of the office.

Kyoko bowed her greeting, now feeling more guilty for unleashing so much anger on poor Sawara-san. "I apologize for my tone, President."

"Bah!" Lory waved it off. "It happens. Is there anything I can help with though?"

Sawara was quick to speak up. "Ah, no, everything will be fine. We're just sorting out what option will be best for a manager for her is all."

Lory began to look more intrigued. "Is that right?"

Sawara nodded and Lory tapped a thoughtful finger to his chin, "Well, if you don't mind Mogami-kun, I can have you meet with this fellow who just was released from another one of our talents because they're going on hiatus. He's a pretty friendly guy. What do you say?"

The two men looked at her and Kyoko fiddled nervously with the hem on her jacket as she thought it over. Eventually she nodded and Sawara felt a sense of relief flow through him, as if a huge burden just left him.

"Excellent! Well, I'll get him over here then. Are you free at all this afternoon?"

Kyoko nodded again. "I just had the LoveMe tutoring task from the acting school left for today."

"Oh, how is that going?" Lory asked as he sat down on the love-seat in Sawara's office and shot off a couple emails while Kyoko also settled into a chair to wait.

"Well, this is only my second session. I think it'll be a great experience to learn from, for sure. No one seems too frustrated with my lack of tutoring skills yet, so I think we'll be able to learn from each other."

Sawara smiled as he returned his focus to his paperwork. Kotonami-san had outright refused, insisting that she didn't have the patience, and Amamiya-san had said something similar. He'd thought Kyoko might be just the right fit for the job.

Lory and Kyoko chatted for a little longer before a soft tap drew their attention back to the doorway. Lory stood to go greet the man. Her first impression of him was that he was definitely younger than Kurosawa-san, with an easy smile and light brown hair.

"Kita Hideki-san, meet Kyoko-san." They nodded to each other and Lory clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Kyoko had to stifle a chuckle as his knees nearly buckled from the force of it. Kita-san asked a few preliminary questions about her work and what her schedule was like and as they sat down to discuss it, Kyoko's second impression of him was that at the very least, he was a more relaxed, and sociable individual than Kurosawa-san.

They talked a bit more about her current duties, Lory and Sawara interjecting as necessary and Kyoko slowly grew more confident that this second choice would definitely be more viable than her first one. Kita-san's demeanor was pleasant and he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Lory whisked himself away from the conversation shortly thereafter and Kyoko went ahead and took Kita-san to the LoveMe locker room to get him acquainted with how things worked for her duties as a LoveMe member. They went on their separate ways a little while later, planning to meet up the following day after Kyoko's training session at the Uesugi dojo.

…

Kanae stepped into the LoveMe locker room a week after the Box 'R' party and was relieved to see Amamiya-san sitting at the table, perusing something on her phone.

"Hey, good morning. I've been meaning to get in touch with you." Kanae's sentence seemed to surprise Chiori and Chiori shot her a questioning look.

Kanae sighed heavily, "Kyoko's been dodging me. I keep asking about that party and she keeps changing the subject."

Kanae's sharp eyes caught Chiori's slight wince and her curiosity stirred to life. She pressed further, "Ah, that bad eh?"

Chiori shook her head, "Actually, technically, it went very well. We're not sure if Aoki's manager forced him to or what, but Rumi-chan let me know this week that she had received an apology for his behavior. Naturally, no one else did, but at least Rumi-chan got one."

Chiori hesitated, but Kanae would be the best one to ask, so she went ahead and flipped her phone around so Kanae could see what she'd been staring at. Rumi-chan had sent her this picture with just the caption of a question mark and it had Chiori unnerved, to say the least. "I've actually been wondering, do you know if this is typical behavior for these two?"

Kanae stared, shocked at the image on the screen. Kyoko was fitted snugly into the embrace of Tsuruga-san's arms as he grinned down at her while Kyoko hid a smile behind her clutch. When on earth had those two grown that close to each other?

Kanae's eyebrow twitched and a frown overtook her features. _This girl…I knew she was hiding something from me!_ Memories flitted back into her mind of her meeting with Tsuruga-san's manager a couple weeks ago. She'd caught up with him after she'd ducked away from a furious Kyoko in the locker room, intent on asking him questions she knew Kyoko wouldn't answer.

"Yashiro-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but I needed to ask you something." her voice had stopped him from stepping into an elevator, and he had looked back at her inquisitively.

"How can I help Kotonami-san?" He had stepped away from the doors, so they slid shut again.

"Your charge...he's changed."

"Ah, well yes. That's true. Good catch there."

"Don't insult my intelligence. I want to know why." She'd stared him down until he'd sighed and looked away.

"He used to be so scared of not being the perfect idol and the perfect gentleman. Nowadays, my interfering with potential fistfights and telling him to be more polite to the people he works with is surprisingly common. I see I'm not the only one to notice."

A bit startled and confused by the response Kanae eyed Yashiro before she spoke again, "Is it ok for you to tell me this? That wasn't exactly what I was asking."

Yashiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Really, I'm being open about this because I'm hoping maybe you can help me. Has Kyoko changed?"

Kanae thought back to the fury that had lit her face in the locker room. "Yes, yes, I believe she has. She's not nearly as demure as she used to be."

Yashiro tapped a thoughtful finger against his briefcase handle. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Has this change been gradual?"

"Maybe? And Tsuruga-san's?"

"His has accelerated some in the past month or so. But Kotonami-san, whatever you're worried about, he wouldn't hurt Kyoko-chan. That much I can tell you."

"Not purposely he won't. But he needs to think before he acts. If it were anyone else, people wouldn't think twice about him visiting our locker room this late at night. But his kind of fame comes with a cruel backhand. Tell him that for me, will you?" Kanae sent him her most intimidating glare but it didn't seem to do much.

Yashiro sighed again before shooting her a slightly embarrassed smile. "Kotonami-san, have you ever been in love?"

Completely thrown by the question, Kanae frowned and shook her head.

"And have you ever seen anything Ren appeared in when he was younger? Not the movies or the other shows, but the interviews and other publicity?"

"Why on earth would I have done that?"

"Ah, well, see, the Ren I knew when I first met him is so drastically different from the one I see before me now that I find it an amazing change. Look up some of those old interviews. You may be surprised. And, you may find your answer."

Kanae glared, "You're still dodging my question. Why is he acting so recklessly like this?"

Yashiro huffed out a small laugh before he replied.

"See, there's this thing that happens when you want someone's attention. It always happens as you start to really fall in love. First, you think nothing of embarrassing yourself as long as you get that person's attention. And then you grow more reckless in private. And then you grow careless even in public the more the person you like lets you get away with that kind of behavior. It seems silly to think that something like love can do that. But, it's true.

"You are young Kotonami-san, and I don't mean that in a bad way. But to people my age, that behavior is so obvious that at most, we just indulge young people finding someone that they're that comfortable with. We find it amusing. And isn't that just terrible of us? If it'll help your peace of mind, I'll do my best to have Ren only act that way in private." Yashiro sent her another small smile before nodding and exiting to an elevator, leaving Kanae standing there in utter disbelief.

 _You lied Yashiro-san._ Kanae thought viciously, two weeks later as she stared at the evidence of what he'd described to her. She had looked up what he'd suggested she look up. All she had found was a closed off individual that reminded her terribly of the young Hiou she had first met. What she hadn't found, was a satisfactory answer.

Irritation coursed through her as she shoved that train of thought aside and instead thought of her best friend. _You've not been telling me the truth Kyoko_. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the picture one more time before responding to Chiori.

"No," she said shortly, "That is not how they typically act."

Chiori's uneasiness deepened. "That's what I was afraid of. Rumor has it that LME strong-armed Sawara into giving Kyoko a manager because of how they acted that night. What do you think?"

"I think it's not only possible, but probable. Honestly, that girl causes so much trouble for me…" Kanae's grumbling trailed off as she stomped to her locker to start getting ready for the day. Chiori looked on, mood lightened by the amusing behavior. She had a feeling that the LoveMe trio might be sitting down to give their leader a stern talking-to soon.

…

Kyoko stumbled blearily into the supply closet, still trying to catch her breath from the rough exercise Uesugi-sensei had just run her through. He'd sent her off to grab some tumbling mats to practice some falls for a scene coming up with Momiji and, honestly, Kyoko was thankful for the breather. Due to her tight schedule at the moment, this was her only training session this week, and she'd only had the one the previous week as well.

It was true what they said about losing stamina the more you lessened your exercise regimen. Everything she was learning about exercising and rough training regimens gave her a new respect for athletes. She was definitely going to think twice the next time she came across a role that required this much physical exertion. Although, now that she thought about it, they'd be easier to do while she was still young. She yawned as she knelt behind the towering stack of differently-sized mats so she could pull some out without toppling the whole thing over.

Other than her typical duties and trying to get along with Kurosawa-san-now a moot point what with the manager shift-,she'd been working through the Mt Oguso script. What Takashi-san had given her included the script of Act 1, and a list of brief character biographies since the cast of characters was so large. Honestly, it was a fascinating read. She'd read it all in one sitting and then had spent all week rereading it at a slower pace to absorb all the little details and to try to infer the subtext of some of the relationships. Relationships were heavily influential in the storyline and it was fascinating to see all the interconnections and to think about the inner workings.

She'd called Takashi-san just that morning to let her know that she'd read everything but would need another week to decide. The themes were mature, and heavy, and she really wanted to get a handle on understanding them. For the first time in awhile, she hadn't asked Tsuruga-san or Moko-san for help.

After recent events, she'd really wanted to figure this out on her own and show them what she could come up with. She thought, if she got the role, (Takashi-san had suggested they meet up at the end of the week for her to do her first audition if that was agreeable to her), that she might show them her role by inviting them to participate in a tea ceremony. Uesugi-sensei had a space for it and it wouldn't be too hard to arrange. She giggled a little as she thought about that, internally hoping that they'd be very impressed with her take on such a mature and deep character.

As she'd reread the material, trying to discover her own Yoneda Yayoi-sama, she'd felt a small flame flickering to life deep inside her, where all her other characters lived. It was small, but already blazing bright. It was fanciful, she knew, but Kyoko knew that the hotter and brighter that flame burned, the more Yayoi-sama would demand to be seen. Much like some of her other characters, Kyoko knew it was the beginning of something new and scary, but she was confident that, with a little time, she would be able to handle this role.

Kyoko was aware that something about Yoneda Yayoi-sama unsettled her. Maybe it was the strength of the emotions she felt the character rousing deep within her, urging her to let them free. That emotional influence was pretty similar to how other characters had affected her though, so she felt that might not be all there was to it. She was getting better at controlling that part of her acting method the more she got a grasp on the technical side of things.

Perhaps it was the secrets Yayoi-sama knew, but chose to keep quiet about, all in an effort to protect those that meant the most to her. Kyoko knew how that felt, all too well. Maybe she was really just feeling a false confidence and actually wasn't grasping the mature themes as well as she thought.

She sighed, exasperated with herself. Kyoko didn't know all the reasons yet, but knew that Yayoi-sama was going to be very very different from anything else she'd played. She shoved aside her insecurities as she tried once again to get her thoughts back on track. She wasn't sure yet where her confidence came from, but she knew this was a role she could get a handle on. She just needed a little more time to adjust and tweak the character she was creating and to comprehend everything the script said-and didn't say. Kyoko knew that those two aspects were vitally important to understanding Yoneda Yayoi-sama.

But, she quickly stopped herself from daydreaming too much. She had to think in the here and now to complete Momiji's training and she feared she'd dawdled too long by now. She scooped up a couple mats, readying herself to stand back up, but froze in place as the closet door suddenly banged open, loud angry voices filling the space.

"Kimi-chan, you need to stop and think about what you're doing!"

"Oh give it up! This is all I've thought about for a week solid! That man has never been so reckless! I approach him, he gently brushes me off. I insinuate an attachment, he gently reminds me that he cares for me as he cares for all his coworkers. I blatantly proposition him, he just sends me a smile and politely turns me down! Trust me! I know what I'm talking about!"

Kyoko did her best to suppress a gasp of surprise by clamping one hand over her mouth and breathing out through her nose slowly. She'd know that voice anywhere. But what was Morizumi Kimiko doing here? Was did she need to be at a dojo for? _And oh dear, what a forward individual she was_ , thought Kyoko as she started contemplating the nature of what she'd just said.

"Kimi-chan, I get that this is upsetting but-"

"Oh please, if you had any sense, you'd be insulted. How bad does it look on the rest of us if a man of his age and stature makes time with such a young girl? And especially someone that's not even officially under an acting department yet!"

"Kimi-chan, that's going too far! You have no idea what those pictures are about, and besides, they're near enough in age that LME would laugh a scandal off in a heartbeat. Have some common sense!"

Kyoko was growing more and more curious as she also picked out Hiromune-san's voice. What on earth could they be referencing? And when had those two become so close? She heard Morizumi-san stomp around some more, and other noises as if she was throwing things about carelessly trying to find what she was looking for.

"Kimi-chan, please see some sense." Hiromune-san's cajoling voice filtered through the loud banging noises, "And maybe you should calm down a bit so we can get on with our training. We've already kept sensei waiting. I don't want to keep getting NG'd by Director Ogata just because the two of us can't sync up our fight styles for this episode." Hiromune-san's coaxing seemed to settle some of Morizumi-san's anger and Kyoko just heard her huff, grab something by the sound of it, and storm back out. Kyoko sat frozen behind the stack of mats as Hiromune-san sighed loudly.

"Honestly Tsuruga-san, how do you make women go crazy like that? Unbelievable…" His exasperated muttering was still loud enough for Kyoko to hear and she felt her eyes widen in surprise. She sat there, trying to muddle through the context of the conversation she just heard and make sense of it, while Hiromune-san grabbed what he needed and left as well.

The first thought that dawned on Kyoko was that Morizumi-san was absolutely shameless, if what she'd said about approaching Tsuruga-san was true. The next one was that Tsuruga-san must have the patience of a saint if he'd kept gently rejecting her. The third was her trying to wrap her mind around Tsuruga-san being so reckless. _Wait, did he have a date recently with that girl he likes? Did paparazzi happen to photograph them or something?_ She desperately tried to ignore the painful ache that shot through her as she thought of that.

Bewildered, and stuffing heartache down deep where she could ignore it, she stood and grabbed her mat to hurry back to Uesugi-sensei. She knew she was going to get scolded for being late in returning, but her tumultuous swirl of emotions had her so distracted she didn't even panic at the thought. And, unfortunately for her concentration, that befuddling conversation stayed with her for the rest of the day.

…

 _I turned 16 today. Onee-chan teased me mercilessly all morning. But, the party Mi-chan and she threw was so fun. She and Mi-chan surprised me so much with it. Even Daisuke-san was able to make it! It'll be something I'll cherish for a long time. I do miss nii-san at times like this, but okaa-sama always knows how to cheer me up out of my funk when that happens. She let me have a wonderful chocolate dessert!_

 _Now that otou-sama is being requested more to travel to the Tokyo Embassy, we see him less, but even he surprised me with being able to make it to the party. Today was such a special day. I'm truly honored to have the family I do._

 _Otou-sama did tease me some though. He said he's already had to turn down a marriage proposal for me. How silly! My studies haven't even been completed yet and he's always said that his daughter's learning comes before everything else. Silly otou-sama…_

 _Excerpt from Yoneda Yayoi-sama's diary, Summer, 1948_

…

Takashi Chiyo blew out a frustrated sigh and stretched her arms behind her head. She'd been perusing Yayoi's character diary as a sort of reflective and meditative method as she thought over some production problems with her project. Her eyes drifted to the small wall calendar behind her desk and she frowned. It'd been two weeks since her visit to Kurosaki's set and Kyoko had only called her once to let her know that she was reading through it and was sorry for the long wait.

Chiyo didn't mind that necessarily. Tsuruga had been so busy that when Shingai had given his manager the offer, the man himself hadn't been able to read through it until a week later if she recalled correctly. A very similar thing had happened with Oohara-san as well. Two weeks was just longer than what she'd anticipated, she mused as she rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly. Taking another glance at the diary, she nibbled on her lower lip as she thought things over. Perhaps she could give Kyoko a call herself? No, maybe not, she didn't want to scare the girl away.

Chiyo groaned and stretched again. She'd have to deal with this later. She needed to get ready for her meeting so she could leave in time and she still had proposal notes to go over. She, Shingai, and Tsuruga needed to be at Fuji TV for an investment meeting in a mere two hours. The investors were either in or they weren't. When Tsuruga had asked to accompany them, she'd been surprised, but pleased. So, in a last ditch effort to get them all on board, despite the delays, they might as well bring a strong, united front and all their persuasion that they could. She stood at her desk for a moment, but closed the diary, softly patting it. _I promise I'll do my best Yayoi-sama, you deserve nothing less._

She was pretty positive that the occasion called for the red dress.

...

Shingai watched, partly in amusement and partly in concern, as Takashi-san pulled out her typical notes and her recorder as she tried to settle in for their meeting, while also attempting to assuage the concern of one Tsuruga Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, I promise you, as an attached executive producer for this project, you have every right to be here. Not only have you already invested your time as a consultant for casting and the historical research, but you've already invested monetarily. Really, you've gone above and beyond and anyone here should take that effort seriously."

Shingai had been surprised when Takashi-san and Tsuruga-san had revealed a certain casting choice, but it had certainly made it easier for the three of them to plan out trickier aspects of the project. He'd genuinely had had no idea who to cast for Lieutenant Commander Taylor and honestly, it'd been a bit of a relief to know he'd had no need to.

"Takashi-san, aren't I too young for the others here to take seriously? I know I offered, but now I'm heavily reconsidering." His brow was deeply furrowed as he expressed this and Shingai reached around to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't stress about it too much Ren-kun. I was involved with these as an intern at about your age. If you speak smartly, and have something important to say, people will always listen. And hey, we all gotta start somewhere, hm?" Takashi nodded along as Shingai spoke and Ren's brow smoothed back out a little.

"Well, alright, thanks for that." Shingai checked him over periodically throughout the following hour as their meeting got underway and Takashi and a couple of the potential investors and producers chatted about location possibilities. He seemed to have tensed again when Shingai had looked last and Shingai frowned as he tried to understand where it was coming from. He turned his gaze to the individuals on the other side of the table and saw a couple were preoccupied with messing with their phones while sneaking peeks over at Ren. His frowned deepened.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Shingai cut off one officious-looking individual he vaguely recognized from a banking conglomerate. Takashi stared, taken aback at his disapproving tone of voice.

"I would like you to focus on this meeting, not your phones. We are here for a particular project that is very important to us, and while Tsuruga-san is attached to this project, his attendance here is not actually so important you need to interrupt what this meeting is actually about by texting about it." Shingai stared down the two individuals to the left of the fellow from the bank until they flushed and pocketed their phones, the others of their group looking faintly scandalized by the behavior.

Ren tried his best to not feel embarrassed, but he also felt that maybe some damage control might be in order. Shingai was a hell of a director, but when it came to these meetings, he was less inclined to pander to egos, and well, Ren was told he was charming for a reason.

He cleared his throat lightly and leaned forward, forearms resting on the table, "I apologize gentlemen, has my appearance caused some disturbance I can clear up?"

The younger, twitchier man of the two that had been using their phones rushed to speak up, "I'm actually incredibly curious. What's your role in this?"

Ren hid a wince. Right to the point then. "If all goes well, not only will I be a consultant and executive producer, but I'll also be starring in this project. I came across _Spring at Mt. Oguso_ through Director Shingai here, and it's become very dear to me. I want it to be one of the highlights of my career as an individual in this industry, so I want to do whatever I can, help wherever or however I can, so it can succeed."

Takashi hid a smile as his impassioned speech drew more interest in the gazes of the various potential investors and producers. He was a better speaker than he gave himself credit for.

An older woman spoke up next, her voice thin and slightly disapproving, "I see. As we are all here to see if we can help you all out with this endeavor, I find myself wondering, what could a star like you see in a period piece such as this?"

The hint of condescension in her tone as she said ' _star like you_ ' made Ren's temper flare but he held it in, keeping it tightly leashed and instead smiled back at her.

"This industry is about the stories we tell. And each of us involved take on some part of the title 'creator'. I take joy in breathing life into my characters so others believe in them. Directors take pride in pulling all the loose ends together to form the big picture. And writers are the spark and the foundation from where the stories begin. I could go on, but I digress." The silence of the room as he spoke was telling. Takashi wasn't surprised to find herself once more experiencing the charisma of the young man seated next to her and it boded well for his future that he could speak so well now. Ren continued, passion threading through the words he spoke.

"When _Spring At Mt Oguso_ came across my desk, I knew it was special as soon as I finished reading the first ten pages. I knew it would be a project I would be proud to be a part of. I knew that no matter the character I had, it would be an honor to play them.

"People in this business talk about having a production sort of take on a life of it's own. Sometimes you just read a script, or talk to the people involved with it," Here he gestured to Takashi and Shingai sitting beside him, then continued, "And you realize there's something a little bit unusual about it. You get this sense that the work you will be doing for it is bigger than just the words that you say, or the story you're following. It has a deeper meaning, and the implications of it are deeper than what you see on the surface. These types of projects are so rare. We are passionate about this, because we know it will be worth it. We might not be able to tell you exactly why, but that's because we can't. Not until it's finished and you've watched it with your own eyes."

Takashi sent a quick glance to the older woman that had asked him about it and if she was judging her right, she was a bit surprised at the passion of the younger man in front of her. The silence held for a long moment before the woman smiled, years appearing to fall off her face as her wrinkles deepened with the movement, and she replied, "You speak very much like another young man I used to know. I'm pleased that there are still romantics in this new technological age of ours."

Ren couldn't hide his blush then. He hunched in a little on himself as the rest of the room laughed quietly as the tension broke.

Shingai sent him a knowing smirk and that left Ren feeling even more unsettled. The meeting quickly got back on track however, and Ren was able to rebuild his more reserved facade. As the meeting continued, the more experienced individuals in the room hashed out the logistics of one location or another, costuming, how many set crews would be needed, and the length of the filming for the cost of all of the above and then some. Honestly, the thought put into the logistics made Ren's head spin. While it was obviously important, he felt very much out of his depth and was unable to provide much assistance in that area.

But, when all was said and done, Takashi left with more support, monetarily and otherwise, and so, they called it a success. Feeling a bit ragged by the end, Ren turned to the other two, grateful he'd been able to count on them to back him up.

"Thank you so much for letting me be a part of this."

Takashi was the first to respond, "You should know better than most Tsuruga-san, my letting you do this isn't entirely altruistic. I know my limitations. While I already had one juggernaut of this industry, to see this catapulted into the world as it deserves, I knew I would need at least one other. And that's you."

Ren laughed lightly, "Still though, I believe this is a genuinely mutually beneficial partnership."

"For sure Ren-kun. Without a doubt," Shingai sent him a reassuring smile that Ren returned.

Takashi shook her head lightly as Shingai started to tease Ren about his fans and began to gather up her stuff. A notification lit up her phone, and as she read the confirmation email, she couldn't help but smile. The red dress had done her some good today.

…

Unfortunately, despite the overall positive impression of her and Kita-san's first meeting, Kyoko began to have her doubts about him as the week wore on. While her week working with Kita-san didn't cause the same frustrations as Kurosawa-san had the week before, a whole host of other ones cropped up with him.

She gave him her schedule, he didn't appear to do much with it, and was the complete opposite of Kurosawa-san about it as a matter of fact. She asked questions about the industry and things she still needed to learn, and he wasn't able to answer much. He had interrupted a LoveMe trio meeting (well, actually, they'd been giving Kyoko a good scolding about professional behavior in public because she was now a celebrity that, honestly, she felt she'd earned) and hadn't apologized to them about it. He had just dragged her out of it because he'd scheduled an interview for her and not told her. The last straw was when Kurosaki had sent in preliminary edits of her and Tsuruga-san's work and he had opened the email, promptly scoffed, and clicked away from it. As she was looking at the exact same thing at the time, she grew rather concerned.

"What's wrong, Kita-san?"

He shook his head at her, smiling in a way that she found remarkably patronizing, "We'll need to schedule a meeting with that director. He is not using the material you gave him well at all."

He looked like he was about to delve into that further and she held up a hand. "That will do, thank you."

While Kita-san stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown two heads, she gathered up his briefcase, slid her arm into his and marched him from the LoveMe room they'd been using and deposited him and his things on the couch in Sawara's office. Sawara stared at them in despair and he dropped the file he was holding.

"Oh not again. What happened?!" As Sawara asked this, Kita-san's face grew more and more discomfited.

Kyoko arched a brow. "I find his work ethic lacking and his judgement of what we do as artists in this business to be sub-par and his manners are terrible." She crossed her arms as Sawara stared up at her.

A faint chuckle came from the doorway. Feeling a strange sense of deja vu, Kyoko glanced over her shoulder and was not surprised to see the LME President there again, same as the week before.

"I'm afraid that was my fault, my dear."

"I'm sorry?" Kyoko looked between him and Kita-san in confusion. Kita-san hunched his shoulders and then Lory spoke again.

"I had hoped Kita-san would be more businesslike with you and be inspired by your work ethic, but it appears he just needs to be retrained. He's grown too comfortable with his work."

Much of the confusion Sawara and Kyoko both felt cleared up at that. Sawara looked at the younger man with some sympathy. He then sighed and gazed back up at Kyoko.

"Well I do apologize for this mess, Mogami-kun. I'll have to check my list again before I have another manager I can introduce to you," Sawara said.

Kyoko nodded, thinking over how hectic her life had felt recently. "That's fine, Sawara-san. It does appear that I am actually in need of one these days."

"Mogami-kun," Kyoko looked back at the president in surprise, "I really do think Yashiro-san is the best fit for you right now."

"Sir, please, we've discussed this. You know I think Tsuruga-san needs him more." Kyoko frowned at him. Lory sighed.

"My dear, I do understand. I would stop bringing it up but Yashiro-san refuses to stop bringing it up to me. What would you do in this situation if you were in it?" He gave her an elegant shrug. Kyoko turned her frown to the floor as she mulled this over.

Finally she straightened her spine and looked back up at Lory. "To the best of your knowledge, do you think Yashiro-san could manage us both efficiently enough to not overwhelm him?"

Lory stepped closer to give her a soothing pat on the shoulder. "My dear, not only do I believe that, but Yashiro-san insists on it." He smiled down at her comfortingly.

She pondered that some more before nodding decisively. "Sawara-san, I appreciate your help with this, but I'll take Yashiro-san up on his offer for the moment. But!" She held up a finger as she looked between Sawara and Lory. "I'll only keep him so long as he doesn't get overwhelmed, alright? Deal?"

Sawara and Lory exchanged relieved looks. "Deal."

Kyoko smiled at them, happy that they'd reached an agreement. She then excused herself, as she had to get to the Darumaya for an evening shift and she'd have no time for dinner if she lingered too long.

Lory swiftly dismissed Kita-san and said his goodbyes to Sawara so he could catch up to her. He had come by originally for an entirely different reason and had been distracted from his original purpose.

"Mogami-kun." Kyoko turned and looked at him questioningly as he walked closer to her.

…

"Mogami-kun." The deep voice echoed down the corridor and Ren found himself stopping dead before he turned the corner to get to the LoveMe locker room. The president's voice was unmistakable, and Ren had been doing his best to avoid the man recently. What with the production meeting he'd just come from however, perhaps it was time to tell him the truth.

He faintly heard Kyoko's inquisitive response, and crept further near the corner to pick up what they were saying.

"I've heard that both Producer Kuresaki and Director Kurosaki have been very pleased with your work recently."

"Oh, that's very kind of them to say." Kyoko's sweet and shy voice made Ren's lips twitch into a soft smile.

"You know, I'm rather surprised at your evolution these past couple months."

Ren's brow furrowed. It would only be right for someone inexperienced to be increasing their success if they worked as hard as Kyoko did. He wasn't sure what the president meant by that. Apparently, neither did Kyoko.

"Sir?"

Ren heard Lory heave a dramatic sigh, as he was wont to do.

"You are so bright and so loving these days. And it is obvious to those who know you. It used to be that you'd hide those emotions, just for fear of having them. What's changed, my dear?" Lory's voice was gentle, but knowing as he asked this.

Ren was stunned as he heard Lory place an oddly heavy emphasis on "loving." He knew he didn't know everything there was to know about Kyoko, but clearly he had missed something in the past couple months that Lory was comfortable enough to bring up with her in a random corridor right out in public. What on earth could they possibly be referencing?

The silence wore on and Ren strained his ears further. Eventually Kyoko spoke again, hesitant and unsure.

"I, I don't think I get what you mean sir."

Ren risked a look and saw Lory gazing down at Kyoko, a fond look on his face.

"My dear. I am nothing if not a meddling old man. I've asked to see some preliminary footage of the roles I referred to earlier as I had a hunch that they may have had something to do with your recent behavior. In fact, I just finished watching them a little while ago. Didn't you find those silly, bothersome, 'loving' emotions to be ugly? But even outside of your roles, you are freer with them now. It made me curious. Was it Momiji that made you this way? Was it something else? I'm afraid the preliminary footage has only stoked my curiosity and solved neither of those questions. So?"

Ren was careful to only peek a little to avoid their notice, but his heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Kyoko try to respond to Lory's inquiries.

Uncertainty still prevalent in her tone, she said, "That's a complicated subject. I mean, I know I can play Momiji well. And I know that that is because of what I've learned about my own feelings. Has she changed me? Maybe. Perhaps she's made me more aware...But what does that matter? Experiences change you. It's to be expected." Kyoko shrugged helplessly up at him.

Ren had to smother a snicker as Lory heaved a great depressed sigh.

"You're as pragmatic as ever, my dear Mogami-kun."

"I am sorry, sir." She seemed genuinely apologetic and Ren had a great deal of difficulty smothering his amusement so he remained unnoticed.

Lory pondered her some more and spoke again. "That neatly avoids actually answering my question, however. It's undeniable that I have seen you evolve into something else than what you were that day in my office in March. If you're not sure if it was Momiji, what do you think it might be?"

"What does it matter?"

"Oh, do a daft old man a favor and satisfy my curiosity before I die of old age."

It was Kyoko's turn to let out a dramatic, put-upon sigh with great gusto.

"Fine. I can't tell you specifically a what, I'm sorry to say. But I can tell you the reason why." She hesitated and Ren found himself straining with great effort to not move closer, so fascinated he was by the conversation the other two were having.

"I don't find love itself to be an ugly emotion. I recognize that my love for Shotaro was foolish, and I can believe now that it was a truly blind love that I felt for him, at least, I think so. But, coming to that realization, I also began to understand that I wasn't upset that I had loved. I was actually upset because of how that emotion made me behave. That's...that's a bit hard to describe and it took me a very long time to really understand." She sighed and squared her shoulders as she continued.

"Even now, after all this time, I am happy to portray a Momiji that shows through her actions how much she loves, but also shows all the fears she has in her love. I am proud that I do it well. But President," she stopped a moment to eye him in consideration and Lory twitched an eyebrow up, intrigued by what she was saying.

"You think love is the greatest force humanity has. And it certainly can be. But every great thing has a downside. For all love can make us kind, it can also make us cruel. I don't want to be cruel. And if I must love, if it is as inevitable as you say...at the very least I can just let it make me kind." Nodding sharply at the president, Kyoko then turned on her heel and left him there to ponder her words. Hearing her steps, Ren went to hurry away, but-

Both Ren and Kyoko paused as Lory called out after her, "Mogami-kun!"

Lory waited until he knew he had her undivided attention, "This may not mean much, coming from your overbearing president," His outrageous wink made Kyoko snort a little as she shared in his good humor. "But Mogami-kun," his voice gentled and Kyoko blushed at the kind look in his eyes, "I am so very proud of the young woman you've chosen to become. I know that the path forward will be tough, but it will take you to some amazing places you could not have gotten to otherwise. If you find yourself having a hard day, please remember that, alright?"

Kyoko swallowed thickly past the emotional lump in her throat, blinking rapidly so as to avoid crying over Lory's kind nature. "Thank you, sir." She bowed deeply and he waved her off again.

"Any time, my dear."

Heart going a mile a minute at Kyoko's revelations, Ren scrambled to backtrack his own path as she started making her way towards the part of the corridor Ren had stashed himself in. Once far enough away, he retraced his steps so he could safely and 'accidentally' bump into her. He'd been looking for her for a reason after all.

…

Director Konoe was stepping into an elevator after a late meeting to get to the underground parking lot of LME when the other occupant already in it stopped him short.

"Hey, Ogata, right?" Konoe nodded in greeting to the slighter man as he finished stepping into the elevator.

"Ah yes, that's how I prefer to be known, thank you." Ogata smiled slightly, looking him over curiously.

"I'm Director Konoe, I'm really glad I got to meet you in person. Your work with Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko-san of LME in Dark Moon was fantastic."

Ogata couldn't hide his shock, but did his best to respond,"Oh, er, well thank you. That's not something I hear every day. Did you work with them on something as well?" Ogata tilted his head in curiosity as he tried to place if he knew this man's projects.

Enthusiastic as ever about his current project, Konoe opened his mouth to gush about the two actors that had so amazed him before he promptly shut his mouth again, biting his tongue so as to avoid breaking the privacy clause in their contracts.

"Ahem, ah, well, no, I haven't worked with Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko-san specifically on any particular project, no, not in as many words so to speak…" he hedged and thought to himself, _because you know, the Heel siblings were who were contracted actually, if I recall correctly…_ He then decided the best way to distract Ogata would be to mention Dark Moon some more.

"Your production just did so well for their characters in particular that they really stand out, you know? Everyone did so well, of course, you casted so well! But to me, they had a special, um, I guess, ah, a special vividness? Just, well done all around!" Konoe cleared his throat nervously, hoping the elevator ride was almost done and that he'd successfully distracted Ogata.

That did appear to be the case. The younger man was nodding along, "Yes, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to cast those two in something else I direct, that's for sure."

The two directors smiled amiably at each other and when the elevator dinged, and they both got off on the underground parking level, they shared a small laugh.

"Well, I hope I don't make you uncomfortable if I walk out with you," Konoe spoke first and Ogata laughed it off politely.

The two directors strolled through parking lot, heading to the exterior doors and exchanging other pleasantries when a familiar voice echoed through the cement lot and had them stop in their tracks, peering back over their shoulders in curiosity.

…

"Kyoooooko-" Ren drawled and then sighed as Kyoko only twitched a little before walking out through the parking lot doorway. He'd followed her when she'd mentioned needing to meet her ride that Lory had offered her and he'd convinced her to take the long way down the stairwells so he could try to talk to her a little longer. She'd not protested the suggestion, and had instead appeared to mostly be lost in her own thoughts.

The longer it'd stayed that way, the more quickly Ren's ornery nature had reasserted itself as he'd been unable to broach any topic with her that went beyond basic pleasantries. He didn't know what was occupying her mind, perhaps her conversation with Lory, or who knows what else, but he'd not been able to see her in person for two weeks. And as Yashiro had put it, he was growing ever sulkier when he didn't get to be around her.

The fact that she was there in front of him, and behaving in the most polite, professional manner that she could, was tying him up in knots. He wanted her to look at him differently again, like she had the night on the balcony. He wanted his name to fall from her lips as sweetly as it had that night when she'd thanked him. In truth, she had all of him tied up in knots, and maybe it was petty, but the parking lot was deserted, and he'd risk angering her if only she'd turn and look at him beyond how a co-worker would look.

He hurried his stride so he could get nearer to her, then leaned in close and repeated himself, a bit louder this time, "Kyooooko!"

That seemed to get to her, and she whirled on him, eyes flashing as she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't call me so familiarly! What if somebody hears you?!"

As soon as she let her guard down as she huffed at him, he acted. Quick as could be, he snagged her hand, gently pulling it from his mouth and dragging it up behind his neck while he wrapped his other arm around her back.

"There, that's better." he placed his hand in the middle of her back and pressed firmly to fit her in close to him in a snug embrace. Kyoko stared back at him, flabbergasted at Ren employing such a tricky move. She then started to scold.

"Tsuruga-san, you know you shouldn't act so improperly, people will get the wrong idea."

Ren pouted down at her, willing to lay it on thick if it kept her from noticing that she'd yet to back away from him.

"But Kyooooko, hugs are such a great comfort aren't they?"

"I don't need any comforting!"

"I never said it was you who needed it. How presumptuous." He teased lightly, as he trailed the hand still on her wrist back down to the small of her back and clasped his hands together there.

Kyoko was utterly bemused, but moved her hand to his forehead, "Are you sick again? What's wrong? Why do you need comforting?"

He caught her worried gaze and felt a little guilty, but not enough to stop, "Yes, I feel just terrible."

"What's wrong?"

His lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smile at her serious demeanor. As solemnly as he could manage, he replied, "Oh I've felt just awful. My favorite partner in crime never returned my call this morning so I made sure to finish my work early to come see her and she hasn't even yet asked how my day has gone. That's just too mean right? So not nice. You agree, right?"

His earnest and outrageously childish behavior caused Kyoko to pause as she thought through was he was saying. Then her face flamed in embarrassment as she realized what he meant. Ren tried his best to control his amusement, but as he watched it dawn on her what he was saying, a snicker escaped.

"Oh! You're a horrible tease you are! Let me go!"

He tightened his grasp on her as she tried to wiggle free. Kyoko groaned in frustration as he didn't let go. She glared up at him and huffed.

"Really Tsuruga-san, you should know better than to act so childishly! What would others say if they saw you right now?"

Ren shrugged affably, "I think I can only answer questions addressed to Ren today."

"Oh you're incorrigible!"

He grinned down at her, "If you didn't love it, you'd shoot me down cold."

Kyoko's outraged gasp at his bold statement made him snicker again. He had half a mind to back off, but Kyoko had yet to try to get away from him again and he was going to prolong this as best he could.

"Well? Your Hime-sama had no problem telling me no. I must not be that bothersome." Ren teased.

Another scolding seemed like an appropriate response to Ren's behavior but Kyoko stopped suddenly and thought over what she was doing. Had she unconsciously been egging him on? Had she really been so selfishly pleased he was paying her so much attention that she'd been doing that? Morizumi's remarks flitted through her mind once more, and not for the first time that week. This time though, Kyoko looked past her own appalled response to Morizumi's brazenness and tried to analyze Ren's behavior. His behavior was radically different from how he acted from, apparently, everyone else according to Morizumi.

 _Hmmmm...maybe…_ Kyoko relaxed marginally, and felt his warm hands press on her back. She relaxed her grip on his sleeves and returned the hug he'd been giving her. After a moment, she again tried to step away. This time, his hands dropped and he let her go. Doing her best to work past her fluttery and shaky emotions, she peeked up at him and smiled tentatively.

"There, is that better Ren?"

The brilliant smiled he shot her would have made her knees buckle if she hadn't locked them in preparation for it. Bulldozing past that, she spoke again.

"Well, if that's all you needed, Okami-san must be really wondering where I am, so I do need to go."

Ren caught her elbow before she could actually get away. "Actually, I came looking for you for a reason. Tragic Marker's premiere date has been set and I want to call in that favor."

Kyoko froze, knowing what he was about to ask before he even said it.

"Will you attend it with me? I can think of no one better to go with." Ren held his breath as he waited for Kyoko's response. It might have been pathetic, but he hoped that calling in the favor from the Box 'R' party would get her to say yes. Time seemed stretch into eternity as he waited but eventually, Kyoko nodded in assent. Ren felt relief wash over him and he returned Kyoko's shy smile with one of his own.

"I do really need to go now though." her voice was soft and sweet and Ren let go of her elbow, feeling both happy and rather guilty for keeping her from her duties.

"Yeah, of course, sorry to keep you. Thank you for agreeing to come with me. I'll text you the details, alright?"

Kyoko nodded and went on ahead in a hurry, hoping the driver was still waiting where he normally would be. Ren watched her go fondly, leaning up against a pillar and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He breathed out slowly, elated beyond measure that he'd be able to take her to the premiere and that he'd been able to hold her again.

"I'm a damned fool." He said aloud, amazed that his heart was racing over such minuscule progress. He blew out an exasperated sigh and thumped his head back on the pillar.

Unbeknownst to the two younger people, two directors had heard their entire conversation, and were completely gobsmacked. Ogata and Konoe exchanged disbelieving looks at they looked between Ren at the pillar and Kyoko's swiftly retreating form. They hurried out their exit, keeping as quiet as possible and after a moment of just standing there at the entrance, Ogata spoke up.

"Did you-?"

"Yep."

"So I'm not hallucinating?"

"Nope." Konoe's thoughts were buzzing over what he'd just witnessed. Not for the first time did he ponder the circumstances of the hickey incident. _But surely their president wouldn't allow such unprofessional behavior right?_

Ogata was thinking much the same as Konoe, if about an entirely different scenario he had witnessed months ago. He internally bemoaned his fate and wondered if he'd ever get the truth about Ren and Kyoko's relationship.

…

Kyoko had been in a daze the entire night after Ren had asked her to the Tragic Marker premiere. She'd helped out at the Darumaya mostly just on auto-pilot, trying not to get too excited over how much attention Ren paid her. Morizumi's conversation and Ren's behavior caused her thoughts to whirl around so much that she'd just decided to sleep on it. She and Takashi-san had set up a time to audition for Mt Oguso the next day, and Kyoko realized that she would need to all her attention and focus to be able to pull it off to her satisfaction. She went to bed determined to put it out of her mind, and woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed and ready to go.

Three hours later, she was pleased with what she'd accomplished so far. While she had been afraid she might fumble with the Oguso audition due to nerves, Kyoko's practice with the Darumaya Okami-san had paid off. Kyoko had gracefully completed the requisite tasks required of a budding proprietress-to-be, such as the tea ceremony, and she was now waiting for the Director and Takashi-san to give her the go ahead for the second half.

She could tell Shingai was pleased. From what she could gather of Takashi-san's more reserved regard, she thought that she may have succeeded, but was more unsure of that. Their conference now appearing to be over, they turned to her once more. Her nerves settled and she smoothed her face free of worry when Shingai only directed her to a seat so she could settle in for the second part of the audition.

Takashi then began to ask her questions to see how well she understood Yayoi's character and Kyoko felt a shiver of deja-vu. Takashi-san was much kinder than Iizuka-san, but was just as thorough. _Though, I should have expected that. She's the writer after all._ Kyoko forced herself to focus and not let her thoughts drift away and she slowly grew more confident in her replies as Shingai kept giving her approving looks at her answers. Takashi-san remained as reserved as she ever appeared.

"And what of Yamamoto Daisuke? How does Yayoi-sama feel about him?" Kyoko thought she might have misheard, but it seemed as if Takashi-san's voice had hardened slightly as she asked the question. As her ears picked out the undercurrent of the question, Kyoko hesitated ever so slightly before replying.

"Yayoi-sama will probably always love him, no matter what. Their growth from childhood friends to husband and wife was slow, and considerate. Their past might be heavy and painful at times from their losses, but she's a very happy newlywed." She heard the uneasiness in her tone as soon as she heard herself say the words. She caught the glance the other two shared and stiffened as she realized that they'd noticed.

Shingai's face grew inscrutable, but Kyoko was intimately familiar with the look in Takashi-san's eyes. It was one that let her know she had been weighed carefully, but had been found wanting. Through all of her soul-searching for this role, she had not realized that this woman's opinion of her suddenly mattered to her very much. Surprising herself at how quickly she fell to the floor in a dogeza, she began to voice her many apologies. The smack of her hands on the floor startled Shingai enough that he half-rose out of his seat in alarm and was about to ask her if she was alright, but Takashi raised a hand to halt his words.

"Please, we're a little startled. Would you explain why you're apologizing Kyoko?" the older woman asked.

"I'm sorry but I lied!" Kyoko winced as the words left her, but her hunch about the truth of Yayoi-sama's character had been bothering her so much it was the first thing that came to mind. Thankfully, the other two could not see her unease and uncertainty as she still had her face directed at the floor.

"What did you lie about Kyoko?" asked Takashi, terribly gentle as she questioned her.

"Yayoi-sama isn't a happy newlywed! She isn't hopeful for the future! She's terrified! She's terrified of losing her mother's respect! She married Daisuke-san because her mother approved. She is grateful that he cares so much for her, but she knows she wouldn't have chosen him herself. She will be proprietress after her mother because she's knows that's what her mother wants. She knows that disappointing her, and by default disappointing her father as well, would be an awful wound that would never heal.

"She's horribly aware that if her true feelings and wants are known, her family and her community will turn on her. She's self-conscious of her place in this town and it is vital to her that she maintains their regard and their love and respect. It is so much a part of her identity she cannot divorce herself from it." her rapidly spoken response had Shingai sitting back in his chair, astonished by the depth and force of the analysis.

Takashi's gaze held both amazement and sorrow as she looked upon her prostrated form. She had not known if Kyoko could fully understand the depth of Yayoi and had thought maybe she could teach her. But Kyoko already knew. She briefly wondered what experiences she had had to give her that understanding, but her pause had gone on long enough and tension was thick in the air.

"Please stand up Kyoko-san. I promise you it's ok to be uncertain about a character. That's what we're here to help with. Indeed, I am gratified you've thought so much about it actually." Kyoko's head rose as Takashi spoke and she was relieved to see a slight smile on the older woman's face.

Kyoko smiled slightly, "So, um, I'm right about her?"

Takashi returned the smile, "You've really begun to unpack the depth of Yayoi, I can tell you that much for sure. This first act sets up our little world here, and our cast of characters, but it is through the lens of Yayoi that we view them. And on the surface, she's an idealist, a happy newlywed, an honorable daughter and sister, and well on her way to becoming a pillar and leader of her community."

Kyoko waited to hear her speak more, eager to learn all she could about such a fascinating character. Takashi shared an indulgent glance with Shingai as they noticed the eagerness in her face. Takashi spoke again, choosing her words carefully.

"But that is the surface, and still waters run deep. She tells no one of what she really feels, and writes only in the journal her mother once gave her when she feel especially conflicted. But the actress that plays her must know her well. We need someone that can show her dichotomy in her actions, because it will not be in the words she will say. Because she does not feel secure enough to feel that she can trust others with her deepest thoughts and fears. At least, not yet."

Kyoko's brow furrowed as Takashi seemed to be done speaking. Her mouth opened, to ask a question or something, she wasn't too sure, and she wound up huffing in exasperation. Shingai chuckled as he watched her and the noise caused Kyoko to frown up at them, befuddled still.

"But she is also a symbol right? She's not just a character? Everyone in this story views her as a symbol of a happier future, that is abundantly clear in how they act and in what they say. But, but she also knows this. The weight of their expectations are a very heavy burden on her. But, but, she's more than that right? I know that...I…" Kyoko's voice trailed off as she twisted her sleeve hem in one hand and bit her lip in nervousness.

Takashi smiled again as she rose from her chair to come around and shake Kyoko's hand. Clasping the girl's hand, she was suddenly struck by its daintiness. Pushing the odd thought away, she spoke, "Have no fear Kyoko-san. I promise you, you and I can have many a long talk about it. You've excelled beautifully in this audition. I very much want you as part of this cast. But you have one more audition to go. The group one, alright? What do you say?"

Filled simultaneously with nervousness and glee that Takashi-san had liked what she'd done that much, Kyoko shook her hand and stood and bowed. "I am honored beyond measure and so grateful that you've offered me this opportunity. Thank you so much."

"That's that then." Shingai's voice startled them and Kyoko had to stifle a silly laugh at her own overly-excitable nature.

"We'll make sure to send you the details." Takshi informed her, "Oh, and do please look over the second act, it's essential to the group audition for you and a couple other cast members. Oh, also, one more thing," Takashi turned to her things and rifled through them to find a copy of the second act and a small journal. Returning to Kyoko, she held them out and the girl took them from her, looking them over curiously.

"That there is full of some excerpts from some things that I think you might like to use as reference material." Kyoko nodded as the older woman let her know this.

"I'll make sure to read through these, and let you know about the times I'm free. Thank you again." Kyoko bowed again as the other two began to leave. Takashi stopped at the doorway, looking back one last time.

"Kyoko-san, thank you." With one last fond look, Takashi and Shingai left Kyoko staring after them, exhilarated at the possibilities this role would give her. She knew she would treasure them, no matter what.

…

 _Mother,_

 _Today marks the one year anniversary of your passing. I find myself writing to you still, even now. I know this letter will never find you, that you will never read it's contents and yet… I know only grandmother is left of our little family, but I dare not write to her. I was given leave to attend your funeral and she informed me then she has no wish to look upon me again. I too closely resemble her only child she told me, bitter and graying and so much older than the laughing, sweet woman of my youngest memories. And so, I find myself reflecting on what could have been… But I grow ever lonelier as I grow older and maybe someday, someone can read these words, and maybe..._

 _Today also marks the end of my third month here at the Yokosuka base. Of all the locales I could have been sent to, this one was a surprise. My commander offered to station me in Europe outside of the growing conflict here in the region, for my exemplary service he said, and I was so tempted. But I chose here and I do not regret it. Perhaps I am so reflective due to it's surprising resemblance to home..._

 _A half hour inland, and the view on the horizon is beautifully mountainous. The hiking trails of that mountain provide breathtaking views, and the gardens people have planted at its base and around the small town at its base are beautiful, and it makes me remember you and father playing with me in the gardens at home. I often walk in them just to keep the memory of you two alive and fresh in my mind._

 _Work is as exhausting as ever. We keep an eye on the individuals that are important, perform outreach and provide help as we are allowed, and strategize against the growing threat of communist spies and North Korea. It is work. As ever, the camaraderie I find amongst the people I serve with as I do my daily routine of duties remains scarce._

 _A local here called me solitary. Perhaps I am. But it does me good to see my people and the locals being able to communicate and reach out to each other in an attempt to bridge the gap. We are all aware of the crimes of the war, but outreach and building lasting ties are part of the job. I forced the commander to make sure we had Japanese-Americans among us just for that reason. It is too important of a thing to disregard. I like to think that you and father would be proud of me for sticking to my guns for that. The work is sometimes thankless, but it can be rewarding. But sometimes, when dusk falls and the moon lays heavy in the sky over the ocean… I pretend I'm here for a different reason._

 _I play games of pretend more often these days. I pretend I am but a child on adventure with you and father and we came just to explore the grand majesty of the landscape. I pretend that I receive letters from home, so as not to worry the others. I pretend that we were dealt a gentler, kinder fate. I pretend that I have the courage to strike up a conversation with whomever and whenever and act as the rest do. And I pretend that all my lies do not turn to ash in my mouth._

 _I have gotten better at these games of pretend._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

 _Excerpt from Lt Cdr Jack Taylor's Yokosuka Letters: Never Sent,_

 _December, 1949_

...

Special shout outs to ktoll9, artistofthemind, Vaeneri, mengtoreality. That you guys keep reviewing every chapter and are so complimentary always makes me look forward to posting more just to see what you guys say! ^_^

And as always, brennakai and Cheshire2313, you're thoughts about the work I'm doing are fabulous to read about. You two inspire me a lot. Thank you!

Special thanks to j-otaku for beta-ing!


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter felt like a heck of a behemoth...surprisingly though, it's right smack dab in the middle of all the rest when it comes to the word count. I am hugely sorry for the long wait, but this one needed the extra time I took on it. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy. (Cookies to anyone who can spot the other manga reference eheheheh.)

Couple notes:

The timestamps for the phone conversations are there so that the point at which they occurred is more understandable.

I think this mangaka does several things well, ie: references to prejudice. The point I am writing from throughout this chapter can only be based on what I have studied and my own experiences. This will differ for everyone, but I tried my best to handle the subject matter with care. (constructive criticism is welcome, as always)

This chap has the very first scene I ever wrote for this story and it's kind of like my baby. I hope you all like it. (ps it's unbetaed just bc I was so excited to upload it, sorry j-otaku! forgive me pls!)

…

" _It was a great idea Tsuruga-san! I just started thinking of ideas of what could be possible and somehow I got it to the point where I could make the character have more depth and I didn't really fumble like I did yesterday! Thanks so much for your advice."_

 _A low chuckle rumbled across the line, "I didn't do much, just tossed a couple things out there."_

" _Well still, it gave me a starting point. Experience in this case was a bit more helpful than imagination."_

" _That's understandable."_

" _Um, Tsuruga-san, I know I've kind of been chatting your ear off, but how have you been since the other night?"_

" _You're too kind Mogami-san. I thought for sure you'd still be upset at me over that dinner."_

" _Well friends do nice stuff for each other. I get that. And I'm trryyying to be nice back. How have you been?"_

 _She could hear the amusement in his voice as he replied, "Quite well. I have an interesting project trying to get off the ground. So that's been fascinating to figure out."_

" _I look forward to it-" A yawn suddenly startled her and Ren chuckled as he heard it._

" _It's late, get some sleep, hm?"_

" _OK. You too."_

" _Sweet dreams."_

 _End Call_

 _Duration 17:11_

 _05/03/20XX_

…

Yashiro tapped his pen thoughtfully against his desk, frowning in consternation as he looked over the two schedules. Kyoko had just acquired a new long-term tutoring task that the LME acting school had put to the LoveMe section, and that was eating up two evenings a week. Typically, she used those evenings for schoolwork. Perhaps she was able to complete it at another time?

"Hmmm…" Yashiro mused. She typically blocked out time on Mondays for the Ishibashis and their show. So that wouldn't work either. Wednesday evenings might work if the Darumaya couple she boarded with could do without her those evenings. He shot her a text letting her know he was worried about her schoolwork in combination with the new things she'd just accepted and turned his attention to the second schedule.

It remained as mysterious as the first time he'd looked it over. Sighing, he picked up his phone.

It rang a moment before the voice came on the line, "Yashiro-san? Is something the matter?" Ren's voice sounded surprised and Yashiro's eyebrow twitched.

"Ren, why are your next two weeks nearly entirely blocked out? I was planning on scheduling you with R'Mandy. They've made inquiries about your availability to do their fall line. It needs done, and soon."

"Oh, I see. Ah, well, can it be done after the next two weeks?"

Yashiro felt a great urge to smack his face with his planner and had to restrain himself, "It can, so long as you don't change your schedule. Again." Warning threaded through Yashiro's tone and he hoped that it was intimidating enough for Ren to agree.

Ren cleared his throat, sounding a bit abashed when he spoke again, "I sincerely apologize Yashiro-san. Please, go ahead and schedule with them. I promise not to change it on you at a later date."

Yashiro felt a small sense of relief, "Thank you. Will you ever explain to me what you've been up to?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them and when Ren replied, he sounded quite apologetic, "I can't currently, no. I promise you, as soon as the project is cleared for a press release, you'll be the first I tell. There's just been a heavy amount of security for this. I am not entirely sure why, it could be some permissions have yet to clear, or it could just be because the producers haven't yet agreed on how to market it. When I can explain, I promise I will."

"Fine. I guess I have no choice." Yashiro dropped it, a little less aggravated about it once he heard Ren was truly apologetic.

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"Maybe. Do you know if Kyoko has been able to keep up with her schoolwork?"

There was a brief hesitation and Yashiro waited patiently before Ren said, "I believe so. That's not something I could say we often discuss but she did recently mention something she'd done for English class."

"I see." There's was barely stifled glee in Yashiro's voice and he heard a huff through the phone line.

"I'm so glad we've had this talk Yashiro-san. I was in the middle of something however, and do need to get back to it."

"Oh yes, yes, no problem. Thank you so much Ren. It was greatly informative."

" _Goodbye_ Yashiro-san." came the aggrieved response. Yashiro snickered as the call disconnected, suddenly in a much better mood. He whistled cheerily as he returned to his scheduling work.

…

Kanae checked her watch again before glancing at the door to the LoveMe locker room. Kyoko in the past couple weeks had gotten into a specific sort of schedule on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Kanae had timed it just right to grab her before she walked out of LME for the night. Her watch-face ticked down another minute. And another, and she smirked as right on time, Kyoko walked through the door. Kanae moved quickly, pulling her from the doorway, closing the door, then leaning back against it so Kyoko couldn't leave without some good effort on her part.

Kanae's smirk grew wider as Kyoko took in her friend's predatory look and paled.

"Mo-Moko-san? Um, can I help you?"

Kanae waited her out, crossing her legs at the ankles and settling in.

It wasn't very much longer before Kyoko wailed and threw herself into a dogeza.

"I'm so SORRY MOKO-SAN! I'M SO SOOOORRY!" She continued her apologizing and Kanae waited her out some more. This took a bit longer, but eventually Kyoko's apologies slowed and she snuffled a bit before looking up at Kanae from where she was on the floor.

"Mo-Moko-san?"

Kanae examined her nails and didn't reply.

"I er, I'm not too sure what I did. Um, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Kanae decided to finally speak up as Kyoko's pitiful face seemed to be growing ever more pitiful.

"It seems you have a guilty conscience. You've already apologized. Do you have something to say to me maybe?"

Kanae looked her over as she fidgeted nervously. Kanae's patience began to fray as Kyoko remained silent.

"Perhaps a certain picture you might recall having had taken?" Kanae prompted.

Kyoko cocked her head questioningly, "Ummm…"

Kanae's eye twitched, "It included a very suggestive pose with someone you've _assured_ me _several times_ you're just friends with. Ring any bells?"

There was more silence before Kanae cracked, "The Box'R party you've been dodging me on?! I had to hear from Amamiya-san that everything was ok. Aren't _you_ my best friend?! Why can't I get a straight answer from you?!"

Kyoko closed her eyes in an attempt to hide her shame, finally recognizing what she was referring to. Her mouth remained stubbornly closed as she had no idea what she could say to Moko-san. She had already apologized and it seemed Kanae was expecting an actual explanation and what was she even supposed to say?

"Seriously?!" Kanae exploded, "I thought best friends told each other everything?! Why can't you trust me?!"

Kyoko stared, horrified, "No, I do! I do trust you! I promise!"

"Please, you obviously don't." Kanae scoffed.

"I can't explain because there's nothing to explain!"

Kanae sniffed, "Chiori-san has a picture that says differently."

"What?" Kanae took some pity at the look on Kyoko's face. She looked absolutely gutted at the news.

"Chiori-san says you and Tsuruga-san took some selfies with Rumi-chan and her and some of your other cast-mates. You and Tsuruga-san were looking _veeerrry_ cozy." Kanae's eyes narrowed as Kyoko began to look ever more horrified. "You have some explaining to do Kyoko. So explain."

Kanae leaned back against the door again and crossed her arms, fingers tapping impatiently on her arms as she waited for Kyoko to answer her.

"Tsuruga-san was just teasing me a lot that night is all." The softly whispered response startled Kanae a few minutes later and her gaze swung back to Kyoko, suspicious about what she was saying.

"Uh huh...I see. So Tsuruga-san just took it upon himself to hang all over you and act so lovey-dovey just because...what? He likes to tease? And, what? You just _let_ him do this, in public, without scolding him for being irresponsible?"

"Ahhh...he's...um, very persuasive?" Kyoko responded weakly.

That got her a disdainful toss of Kanae's head, "Please. Have _some_ decency and don't try to fool me. You're not one to allow others to act inappropriately like that just because they're _persuasive_. Try again."

Kyoko flinched and fidgeted some more. "It was um, it really was just part of our plan."

"Try. Again." Kyoko winced as Kanae stared her down.

"Um…"

"Ugggh. So you don't trust me then. Got it." Kanae's words were scornful and harsh and made Kyoko wilt in despair.

"No, I do! I promise!"

"You know what I think?"

"Um-"

Kanae interrupted Kyoko, her words coming fast and fierce, "I think you've been lying to me. You tell me over and over that you guys are just friends. That he just likes to tease. That you find him irritating because of his presumptuousness, his temper, and even how he behaves like a child. I think not only are you lying to me, but you're lying to yourself. You like him. You really, really like him. You're just too scared to do anything about it. Unless there's a useful pretense, hm? How long will that satisfy you Kyoko? How long will pretenses and doing nothing make you happy? For that matter, why do you insist that this doesn't make you happy? That picture I saw, that is one of the happiest smiles I've ever seen on your face. How long do you think you can go on fooling yourself?"

Kyoko sat frozen, mortification and panic settling in deep beneath her skin as Kanae's words shattered the perfect little lie she'd created for herself. Kyoko's breath came fast and sharp as Kanae continued speaking.

"Honestly, I'm your best friend and even I don't get you. I thought you wanted to change. I thought you wanted to grow. I thought you wanted to be the greatest actress in all of Japan. I thought you wanted to honor our promise! If you could be honest with yourself about this, you'd be free of this pink curse like that!" Kanae snapped her fingers and Kyoko flinched at the abrupt sound. She curled her fingers into fists in her lap, sitting hunched over as Kanae fell silent.

"No I wouldn't be." Kyoko's low voice surprised Kanae and she stared, taken aback.

"The President already knows."

Kanae felt her breath leave her as she stared at Kyoko in shock. "What? He knows what?"

Kyoko turned her face aside, trying to hide the shame overtaking her features, "He already knows how I feel. He's known for months."

Kanae stumbled towards her, finding herself kneeling beside her friend and reaching out to settle her hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "Kyoko? What are you saying?"

Her voice was small and scared as she replied, "The president knows how I feel. It doesn't matter, the pink curse remains."

Kanae was thunderstruck. Her thoughts began to overwhelm her. "But, but I thought you just had to learn to love again. You've learned to love yourself better. You've learned to love your friends, the work and your fans. You went through all that stuff with your mom even. If, if, this wasn't the last step, are we just...will we never be free?"

Kyoko shrugged, still quiet as she spoke, "I don't know. What does it matter? Now you know the truth."

Kanae stood again, bringing Kyoko with her and settling her down at their table. She paced, one hand on her hip and one hand on her forehead in concentration as she talked, "Forget the president for the moment. We can deal with that later. This is between me and you right now and why you feel you can't talk to me. Because this isn't all of it, is it? Why are you happy just letting him push your boundaries like that? Why don't you tell him to stop?"

Kyoko was quiet and Kanae stared, stumped at how to get her to talk. "Just because you like him doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants. He needs to be held responsible for his actions."

"You're misunderstanding us Moko-san. You're insinuating that he's just taking advantage. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how my behavior was making this look. But, this really is just a misunderstanding." Kyoko's soft voice had Kanae stopping in her tracks, irritation flaring in her anew and she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Fine, then explain it to me!"

"We talk all the time you know."

"What?" Kanae asked, baffled.

"We call each other almost every day. He's taken me out to dinner. Three times now."

Momentarily sidetracked, Kanae asked the question before she thought about it, "Three? When was the first time?!"

"End of April. After I auditioned as Momiji. He didn't just send me that bracelet like I said he did. He had Ten-san dress me up all nice and we went to this really nice restaurant and he just-he just... presented me with it. I'm sorry for lying."

Kanae stared, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Then we did that commercial together for Saishi and he took me out then. And he did it again before the party." Kyoko paused and Kanae sank into the seat across from her, trying to process all of this.

Kyoko's voice got ever quieter, "We danced. To Billy Joel." She sniffed, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"Kyoko…" Kanae's voice was full of emotion she was unable to put into words, so she reached out to grasp Kyoko's hand in hers to comfort her.

"He is very kind." Her voice wobbled and Kanae felt sympathetic tears spring to her own eyes before she realized what was happening.

"Kyoko…"

"I don't know what to do Moko-san. He makes me feel things I have never felt before and I _don't know what to do."_ Kyoko broke out into full on sobs and Kanae hurried to her side, pulling her into a comforting embrace. Kyoko sobbed, taking huge gasping breaths and sniffling into Kanae's chest. Kanae couldn't help but marvel at her fortitude as she sat there with her, patting her back as soothingly as she could. _How long has it been like this? How long has she held this in?_

She couldn't stop herself from asking as Kyoko began to quiet her sobs.

"How long Kyoko?"

Kyoko was quiet for a moment, taking the back of her sleeve to mop up her face.

"Dark Moon." Came the quiet reply and Kanae's heart broke all over again for her friend.

"I am so sorry Kyoko. I am so sorry." Kanae hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry I pushed you like this."

The heavy silence lingered as the two girls tried their best to muddle through the situation. A faint flash of memory struck Kanae and as she sat there trying to comfort Kyoko, she couldn't help but think, _Does she even know that he feels the same?_

...

" _Hold on, slow down a little. You had to do what for your stunt today?"_

" _This like, back tuck thing into a spin-kick, but we were on mats, but Hiromune-san just kept making fun of me! At least Moko-san didn't…" Kyoko's voice trailed off, less exasperated at the situation now._

" _Seems like it was a bit rough, hm?"_

" _Yeeeeah. Hey Tsuruga-san..."_

" _Yes Mogami-san?"_

" _Are you sure you aren't mad at me about Bo still?"_

" _Of course I'm not. Why do you ask?"_

" _I guess I've just been worried about it a little… I really don't want you mad at me."_

" _It is very, very hard for me to get mad at you or for me to even stay mad at you. Please don't worry about it so much. Put it out of your mind."_

" _Well, alright. Thank you Tsuruga-san."_

" _You're very welcome Mogami-san. I have to get going now, so this is goodbye."_

" _Have a good rest of your day! Thanks for calling."_

 _A chuckle came across the line, "Well it's habit now, right?"_

 _Kyoko did her best to hide her embarrassment at his teasing, "If you say so. Goodbye."_

" _Goodbye Mogami-san."_

 _End Call_

 _Duration 9:02_

 _05/27/20XX_

…

"Nick! I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you." Ren's relief was honest. He'd been calling some people that he knew personally that weren't strictly of Japanese descent in the industry. He had struck out a couple times now because some people already knew they wouldn't be able to fit this project into their schedule.

"Glad to hear from ya man! Just now on break, sorry for you having to wait to hear from me." Nick's surfer drawl made the English he spoke elongate his vowels and Ren felt a pang in his heart as the drawl reminded him of his home.

"Hey, no problem. Hey, you still interested in doing more acting? Or would you still be busy with your college troupe?"

"Depends on the time really."

"Do you have any time in the next two weeks for an audition? If we clear casting within the next two weeks, we can start shooting at the beginning of September. Most of the other pre-production has already been done." Ren eyed the calendar with some exasperation as he waited for Nick's reply. Some noise sounded through the line, probably Nick checking with his manager.

Some more rustling and then Nick's voice came through the line again, "Yeah, yeah, that's good for me man. Surprisingly, we've only got R'Mandy scheduled right now. Though, my last two school semesters did need more of my time, so we took up some less work for that. Is it just a side character thing?"

"Yeah. You'd be playing a right-hand man for a U.S. military official. By the way, do you still have the numbers of anyone from that recent international shoot?"

There was a pause. "Ahhhh…"

"I'm sorry, that was a bit abrupt. I know you don't tend to like to give out people's numbers. I just remembered us working with a pretty diverse group, if I recall correctly, like a couple people from Hawaii, some from Guam, and I think some from the Philippines, right? I don't think I managed to get anyone's numbers. Sorry for the confusion, but this series is set in post-WWII occupied Japan and apparently pretty diverse units were involved, especially on the American side."

"But I thought their military units were segregated? Don't you need more white people?" Ren sighed as Nick asked him his questions. Ren was quite familiar with this routine by now.

"Apparently, historically, the U.S. military just started desegregating the year before this story starts, and the unit we've been doing research on for authenticity was very diverse according to all historical records we've dug up." Ren felt himself shrugging even though Nick couldn't see him.

"Honestly man, if you've got any numbers, or if you know anyone else of mixed heritage, it'd be a huge help. I've got a few nisei that are interested that are at school here currently and I have a few volunteers from the military base where we, theoretically speaking if we get the permission, will be shooting some footage. But I need more people."

Nick sounded confused as he spoke up, "Are the casting calls not helping with this?"

Ren sighed again. "I expressed an urge to help with casting, and that seemed to impress some people here and if I can work with people I've directly been involved with casting, I'd feel a lot better about this. I'd feel a lot more confident about well, all of this."

Nick heard his unspoken plea it seemed, and he assured Ren that he would do what he could and the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Ren groaned and rubbed at his face. He looked grimly through all his research and sighed again. Time for call number six.

…

Kyoko was staring at her phone, willing it to ring. It was a few days after Kanae had cornered her in their locker room at LME. Kyoko had gone about her day to day duties since, and buried herself in her work to better shove her inner thoughts aside to be as professional as was required. She had been so used to reinforcing her own gigantic lie to everyone around her, that having her dearest friend know the truth was both freeing and exhausting.

She felt like she was on tenterhooks waiting for Kanae to press her further on the topic and was oftentimes both saddened and relieved when Kanae said nothing. Although, she had demanded an ice cream date with Kanae as retribution the next day. It was only fair after all.

And yet, even though her foundation had been rocked, life went on. Yashiro was, naturally, the most capable manager she had ever had. He was prompt, thorough, and amiable as ever she could wish. Her LME tutoring seemed to be helping her as much as it was helping those she tutored and regular acting duties had yet to crop up with further issues.

Kyoko fully realized that the other shoe must drop sometime. She knew she had the President's confidence. She knew she had Kanae's. But if Chiori was wondering, if _Rumi-chan_ had been so curious as to mention it to Chiori, she knew there was a shoe to yet drop. She cursed her own carelessness once again. For good measure, she cursed her own foolishness.

And so there she sat, grudges providing ample suggestions for who to curse and what with as she awaited her phone call. Kyoko's gaze flicked again to the clock in her room. It was nearly time. It had actually been Yashiro's suggestion to ask Lory for help the day before, after she had explained her conundrum for her role and had run into some research trouble for the _Mt. Oguso_ project.

She had first tried asking her school's history teacher. But, her history teacher had apparently specialized in Pre-Meiji Japan outside of the high school curriculum they were required to keep up with and didn't know where to find people to talk to. Regardless, both Yashiro and her teacher had warned that first hand accounts may be less accurate than statistics and papers, but it was more likely to be less influenced by outrageous bias and propaganda. Kyoko's delving into modern-day academic papers and contemporary sources of the time had provided vastly conflicting reports, so she was inclined to take him up on his suggestion. The LME president was thrilled that he could help her out as well.

She tapped her fingers along her table as she once more skimmed the paper that had been the most helpful. Still, her lips twisted in a frustrated grimace as she could hardly place it into the relevant context for what she needed it for. An abrupt ringing interrupted her irritated thoughts and she flew to answer her phone.

"Hello there. Is this my lovely child?"

Instantly, a cheery smile sprang to Kyoko's face, "Father! Yes, it is!"

Hizuri Kuu's laugh echoed through her phone and Kyoko found herself giggling along. They had a great deal to discuss and by the time Kyoko was finished explaining how her Natsu role had went, and Hime-sama, and how Momiji was going and why exactly she needed help with this newest role, an entire half hour had almost passed.

"Well, you've been quite the busy one, hm?" Kuu's kind voice was a balm to the more tired and battered parts of her and she found herself relaxing for the first time that day. His general support and knowledge of their business helped Kyoko reorient herself a little as she related all she'd been up to. (Some parts anyways, he didn't need to know absolutely _everything_ , she was pretty sure.)

"I've done my best to keep to what you taught me. But, yes, I've been busy, and well, now I'm kind of stuck." Kyoko replied.

"Yeah, the Boss said you were a bit confused. And that it might be something I specifically could help with. I confess, I'm curious about it."

Kyoko worried at her bottom lip. She was young yet, but she wasn't completely ignorant of the troubles that came from the American Occupation. She sighed when the silence went on too long, then finally blurted out her question, "Was your mom a war bride?"

A ringing silence followed her question and Kyoko almost wished she hadn't asked she was so scared to hear his answer. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her tongue so she wouldn't take it back.

Kuu cleared his throat after another minute or two and replied rather delicately, "Actually, ah, no. However, my great-aunt was. I'm afraid I'm going to need you to elaborate on what you need from me here."

Kyoko slumped over in relief, "I'm so sorry for asking such a rude question. But, ok. So, my role for this newest series requires a lot of interaction with American military units, as well, that's part of the setting. This is set right after the Second World War, up until the war with Korea, and much of it is influenced by the American occupation and the military. The Yonedas run an old traditional inn about an hour from the base they interact with. It's like, in the countryside. My character is being trained to take over the inn as proprietress but also helps out at this other family-run teahouse. They're like, in an old rich resort area, so many of the characters interact on a customer-service level." She paused for a second, trying to explain her other thoughts.

"But, there's also a lot of other layers. There's American women that are there for feminist activism, people mingling in clubs in their time off, some interactions with an American-run orphanage, diplomacy meetings, honestly, the different layers here is exhausting to figure out. I thought, maybe, you might have a more accurate picture of how these people would have actually interacted. Did anyone in your family tell stories about this time? Were the kids actually really that happy that the Americans brought so much food? Did the American military actually help the Japanese not starve for a time or is that also propaganda? I'm a little overwhelmed and the research I've done is really biased at worse, conflicting at best." Kyoko's mournful tone of voice made Kuu smother a chuckle. He well knew that frustration.

"I can tell you my story if you think it'll help." He suggested gently.

"That would be great, thank you!"

"It's pretty boring actually. My great-uncle was an American pilot in Korea. He was based out of Tokyo but wasn't on the ground often. He and his buddies would frequent a particular bar, and he met my great-aunt there. She is, technically, considered a war bride yes. But their story is pretty boring. They met, fell in love, decided to stay in Tokyo after the war once my great-aunt decided she didn't care for the climate of the U.S. He and my grandma didn't have much left after the wars. My grandma had lost her husband, she was pregnant with my mother at the time, and so my grandma went with them when they returned to Japan, my mother with them." Kuu sighed a little.

"There were certainly problems as you might guess. My mother felt she had something to prove, but my great aunt and my grandma were fast friends. My parents were happy, so far as I know, but my mother wanting to prove herself did instill in me at a young age a want to prove myself. It's funny how the way you grow up affects what you choose to become. My mother stayed, I decided to leave." Kuu decided to go to the more difficult part of her request.

"I realize my story isn't going to help much, but my great-aunt does talk about being grateful that the Americans came when they did. The kids during the war had to forage for food, that's how bad things were. Often, there was no school, because days would be spent trying to find something to eat. That was what she told me in any case. But you have to understand, that varied from region to region. And, also, during the Occupation, Americans instituted a constitution that allowed everyone to vote, and elected into power a 50/50 split of women and men into elected government positions. That had never been done before. Women had more power than ever before." He mused on how much he should elaborate when he heard Kyoko respond.

"I'd kind of heard some of this through school, but it's still a little startling to realize that there's still people around today that had such a hard life..." Her voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"I understand that. I had a similar feeling when I was first learning about it. The generation before my parents just hardly ever talked about it. And why would they want to? It was a very difficult time." He had to be very careful here, she was young yet, but it seemed like it would be important to explain further.

"It was the end of a devastating war. When people say that we lost an entire generation, they're speaking the truth. But yeah, both sides had produced so much propaganda, and so great was the enmity between these people that assault occurred." Kuu's voice was heavier as he spoke again.

"Assault of all kinds occurred, and it most often happened to the poor who could not afford to keep themselves safe and out of the way of the harbors where the military bases were. The Americans certainly tried their people for assault and served discharges, but not only were the cases difficult to handle at the time, not the least of which was due to a great deal of it going unreported, but also because the people wanted so much to be at peace and for there to be no more war. People will suffer a great deal, so long as it means there will no longer be a war. Do you understand?"

Kyoko sat there, attempting to comprehend the undercurrents of what Kuu was saying. She hesitated but then said, "I think I might, maybe not completely, but maybe a little..?" Her voice was questioning and Kuu sighed again as he imagined her struggling to wrap her head around all the nuances and context.

"To put it another way, it mattered what class you were. It mattered what skin color you were. I only learned about the specifics like that later, as my great-aunt never talked about it. So, specifics. Is your character from the disgraced noble class? Or is she just from an old family? Is she wealthy, poor or middle class? The Americans you're interacting with, are they officers? Are they just sailors? Are they pilots? Are they wealthy, or poor? Are they black, white, or the same shade as you?" Kuu didn't really wait for her to answer every single question, that'd be silly given the context clues she'd already given him, and continued with his explanation.

"If you're talking to a black sailor, your mother at the time would have scolded you and sent you away from them, just for fear of the talk of the townsfolk. If you were serving a white, rich, officer, and wasn't the most polite you could be, she would have given you a walloping and sent you back out there to apologize for shaming their household." Kuu decided to be a little more blunt with his next question.

"Would you be poor enough to live in a dangerous area in which you would not be able to have protection from assault of some kind? Would your character have friends in that situation? Always remember this Kyoko, in this time, your class mattered, your skin tone mattered, your manners mattered. If your character were a paler Japanese maiden, you would have been prime recruiting material for the American feminists as the ideal of their feminist liberation. All of this, it mattered."

Kyoko had read enough into the subject that she felt she should be less shocked, but still, she sat quietly stunned for a solid couple minutes trying to digest all the layers. She spoke up after a bit and quietly asked, "And if my character is talking to a Lieutenant Commander from a U.S. naval base who acts as if he should be from our culture, but he obviously isn't, how do you think I would approach him?"

Kuu thought carefully before he replied, "I think, if your character has scenes within an American-run orphanage, your character would already be aware of ethnically mixed kids and why exactly someone could act like that, don't you?"

Kyoko closed her eyes as his words solidified what her gut feeling had already had her thinking, "Yes, I thought that too."

"And?"

"And I would most likely approach him with pity or sympathy. I would be unguarded at best, and open and welcoming at worst. Even though the Yoneda matriarch would be swearing up and down that they were the enemy." Kyoko let out a depressed sigh.

"I'm getting the feeling you were trying to find fault with your original analysis."

Kyoko pouted at Kuu's slightly teasing remark.

"I had hoped my character would be a little more aware of the dangers in her world, if I can be honest with you."

"I get that. Perhaps you might be able to discuss that with your director, hmm?"

Kyoko smiled. Of course he wasn't going to judge her for her opinion. Of course he would just provide a solution. Kyoko then felt an odd sensation of a bell ringing deep in her own brain. She frowned a bit distractedly, but pushed her odd meandering thoughts aside to answer Kuu, "I probably can. Thank you so much for talking with me."

"Of course. I'm happy to help. Save my info, hm? Shoot me an email if you feel you need more help, alright?"

Kyoko glowed with the warmth his support provided and she let him know she would and then they said their goodbyes. Setting aside her phone, she thumbed through her scripts again, and the journal she'd been given. She let out another sigh as she viewed them. Most of what Kuu had said only confirmed her own theories, but still she hesitated. But, as she remembered what Takashi-san and Kuu had said, there were people that could put some of her questions to rest. She didn't have to do it alone. That thought made her smile.

...

" _I'm glad you got to have so much fun with Kotonami-san today Mogami-san. I have a feeling you're going to have a wonderful day tomorrow too. It seems like this commercial campaign is doing wonders for your self-esteem."_

" _It really is though. It's like a dream come true."_

 _Her soft, slightly self-conscious laughter put a smile on Ren's face before she distracted him with a question._

" _Tsuruga-san? Do you have dreams you still want to come true? I'm fulfilling so many of mine with Saishi that I'm wondering what I'll have left to look forward to."_

 _There was a small silence before Ren spoke again._

" _I think my dreams are mostly related to work I'd like to do. As you have already gathered, I spent most of my childhood overseas. The U.S. had some great authors that really stood out to me when I was a kid and learning about what they wrote. I'd love to play this character, Atticus Finch, for example. But someone like me never could."_

 _Kyoko gasped, a bit offended at the remark, "What?! Why?!"_

 _Ren laughed a little bitterly, "I'm not the right ethnicity, you see. And that matters very much in his story. It's called_ To Kill a Mockingbird _if you ever want to look it up."_

 _Kyoko swallowed a little nervously as he brought up something that obviously bothered him, and decided to direct the conversation down a different path, "So is reading one of your hobbies? I guess I never realized…"_

" _Mmm, it's more accurate to say that I just enjoy stories, of all kinds. But that story is rather a famous one." Ren sighed a little then spoke again, "_ Gone With the Wind _, that's another hugely famous piece. The characters are absolutely vivid when you read the novel, although this one you might have heard of because of how famous the movie is."_

 _Kyoko made a softly agreeing noise and eagerly listened as he talked some more about it. It was rare that he brought up specific things he admired like this._

" _There's this character in it, Rhett Butler… I saw a clip once of the original movie, and the actor playing him totally blew me away. I mean, the character's lines are kind of infamous, but the way the actor delivered them... It really struck me. I think I'd really love to play a character like that. I guess, mostly, I would just find it challenging to put my own spin on famous, or even infamous, kinds of characters. So I guess that's a dream of mine."_

" _That does sound like it'd be a nice challenge. I read a little bit of Shakespeare recently, for English class." She hesitated a little, trying to remember what specifically she'd liked and finally said, "I think I might like to play Puck. That might be really fun."_

" _Oh that's a good one!_ A Midsummer's Night Dream _… how interesting. Anything else?"_

 _She laughed a little self-consciously, "I'm not nearly as well-read as you are. I'd have to think about that."_

" _I look forward to hearing about it." Ren noticed the time out of the corner of his eye and realized how early she'd have to get up, "I'll call again some other time, hm? It's getting late and you have a big day ahead. Sleep well."_

" _Yes, thank you. I look forward to it. Sweet dreams Tsuruga-san."_

 _End Call_

 _Duration 22:34_

 _06/03/20XX_

…

Yashiro pulled into his parking space, then glanced over at Kyoko. She was biting her lip while flipping nervously through the script. Which she'd been doing nearly the entire ride here.

He quietly cleared his throat. She looked over at him curiously, then with more embarrassment as she realized they'd stopped.

"Sorry Yashiro-san. Time to go in then?"

He nodded, then said, "We're still early however, just as you wished."

She shot him a thankful smile and they gathered up their things and entered the building. Takashi-san had informed them that this was going to be a pretty loose audition. They had been given notice that while most actors were available for this group audition, some may be coming later than others. As she had spent a lot of time pondering whether or not to audition for the role, and had made everyone wait like she had, she figured a good way to make up for it would be to be early if she could.

They found the waiting room in no time, with only a few occupants yet, and so they settled in for the wait. Kyoko did her best to not let her nerves get to her. Takashi-san and Shingai-san had seemed pretty confident in her abilities, but she really didn't want to let her co-workers down.

"Hey there! You look sort of nervous." The cheerful greeting interrupted her fidgeting, and she looked around to see who'd addressed her. As there were several benches in the waiting room, it took her a bit to realize it was a man a few seats away. He was a burlier fellow with skin darker than hers but with sun-bleached hair, who offered his hand and a brilliant smile.

"The names Noa. Noa Mano. What's yours?" She took his hand, a little bewildered at the friendliness, and shook it before replying.

"I'm Kyoko. You can call me Kyoko-san, most everyone does." She smiled in return, if a bit hesitantly.

He threw another grin her way before jerking his thumb to the guy on the seat next to him.

"This grumpy fella is Jin. Since it's morning, he won't respond too much, but he's pretty friendly otherwise."

She sent the smaller man next to him a nod, who returned it, before turning his attention back to the script.

"Do you know if we're about to start?" Noa asked, seemingly eager to strike up a conversation.

She and Yashiro exchanged a small glance, and at his encouraging nod, Kyoko decided to engage.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure. I was just told the general meeting time."

"Well phooey. I was hoping this would go a bit quicker. It's why I hauled us here so early."

"Are you two with the same agency?" Kyoko grew more curious as he kept including Jin as he spoke.

"Got it in one. We're nothing big, not like some of the others, but we get by."

Kyoko noticed Yashiro sliding towards the doorway, motioning as if he was making a phone call, and she waved him on.

Noa noticed this and spoke up, "So are you big time then? Since you have a manager?"

Kyoko shrugged, "I don't think so. My agency just has me doing a lot of tasks at the moment and I'm also trying to keep up with school."

Noa whistled, impressed, "Heck, I quit that ages ago. It was cutting into work time."

Kyoko laughed a little, nervously running a hand in her hair but then Noa whistled softly again.

"Not to be offensive, but damn that's one helluva looker." Kyoko swung her gaze towards him, confused, but he was looking at the door. She followed where he was looking and then a huge smile came over her face. She ran to the doorway.

"Moooookooo-saaaaan!" Kanae deftly avoided her hug.

"Kyoko! Honestly! I'm _trying_ to look professional here. Did you forget that you're here for an audition, same as I am?"

Kyoko paused in giving Kanae a pleading look. Then her brain turned back on, "Wait a minute, are you here for _Spring at Mt. Oguso?_!"

"Of course. I just now met with Yashiro out there in the hall, and assumed you were as well. He's your official manager now right?" Kanae arched an eyebrow.

"Well, mostly yeah. I think he's still helping Tsuruga-san as well."

" _Hmph_ , well, you know my feelings about that man currently, and…" Kanae clamped her mouth shut as she realized that perhaps Kyoko may not be aware of everyone that would take part in this audition.

"Kyoko…" she began to ask but was interrupted.

"Oh, Moko-san, by the way," Kyoko took her hand and dragged her over to where she'd been sitting, "I just met these two. Noa Mano, and um, wait, you were who again?"

The smaller man stood up and bowed a little before settling back into his seat, "Hayashi Jin. I hope we'll work well together."

Noa stared at the three of them before jumping back in, "Ah, yes, let's work well together. I'm sorry but you are?" He looked Kanae over with a great deal of interest that had her flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Kotonami Kanae. You may refer to me as Kotonami-san. And never, under any circumstances as _Kanae-chan._ " She shuddered a little as revulsion swept through as she said that.

Kyoko and this Noa fellow seemed suitably cowed though, so she turned her attention back to Kyoko, "Kyoko, what role are you auditioning for? And do you know already who else is coming?"

Kyoko shook her head, "Takashi-san didn't go into too much detail. I know I'm here as Yoneda Yayoi, but the only other thing she mentioned specifically was the scene we're doing so I could prep for it."

Kanae's eyes narrowed in interest. "So Takashi-san specifically informed you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Shingai-san was cc'd on the email, but it came from her, yes."

Noa spoke up again, "That's interesting. Can't say I've met with her yet. Only with Shingai-san and Tsu-"

Noa was interrupted as the doors opened again and another familiar face came in.

Kyoko lit up as she realized who it was and waved her over, "Oohara-san! Wow! I had no idea I was getting to audition with so many people I knew."

Oohara-san and everyone said their hellos before Oohara-san responded to what Kyoko had mentioned,"So you know a lot of the people that are a part of this then? How interesting. Everyone's been so hush hush about things. My money's on the fact that marketing dropped the ball."

Kyoko laughed a little, "Well, I may have exaggerated a little, but I'm really glad I get to audition with you and with Moko-san here. Oh, and naturally with the two gentlemen I just met."

Oohara-san cocked her head thoughtfully, "Well, I've been here since the very beginning and they finally settled for me to play Yoneda Yumika, but I definitely don't see Atsushi-san yet. And I know he'll be doing Officer Yamamoto. And Interpreter Tanaka is being played by an older actor if I recall correctly. I think I saw him in something once, but I'm not too familiar with him yet. I don't know if they've cast for Yoneda Okami-san yet though. I think they have for Diplomat Yoneda, if I'm remembering my last emails with Shingai-san right. I think that'll be Kawaguchi-san. So, you two are new."

She directed this at Noa and Jin, "Are you extras, or part of the American military force?"

"Ding ding." said Jin dryly, "For whatever odd reason, the military extras are divided from the town extras and all that."

"Makes sense though," Kanae mused, "You most likely will be required to have physical tasks other extras won't. I know carrying gear like that can be pretty harsh without training."

Noa was nodding fervently, not being at all subtle about how much he appreciated Kanae. Kyoko quietly grew ever more amused as she noticed his behavior. If Tsuruga-san was a lady killer, Kanae's classic beauty could one-hit KO guys anytime, anyplace. She sobered a little as she noticed more people started coming in and taking seats. She saw a few people about middle-aged and a couple that appeared to be about the age of the people in the group she was with. She knew the crucial players in this scene were herself, and the four others she was with, as well as the commander, but she was very curious about the people that would be part of the teahouse staff in the scene. How would they react? What were their thoughts about the tension and the subtext in this scene?

She was so curious in fact, that she nearly crossed the room to ask one of the young women that had come in that very question but at the same time the doors to the audition room opened, and she saw Shingai-san waving everyone in.

She scurried in with the rest, giggling a little as she saw Noa still making moon-eyes at Kanae, who was breezily chatting away with Oohara-san. She caught a small sample of their conversation and they seemed to be discussing the differences of this group audition to the last one they had had.

"...odd to start with this scene, don't you think?" Oohara-san was asking while Kanae shrugged and didn't reply.

Oohara-san didn't seem satisfied with that and pressed further, "If we're here to test group dynamics, wouldn't it be arguable that we're missing a pretty vital component?"

Kyoko didn't get the chance to hear Kanae's reply as they all settled in at a table with Takashi-san and another suited man already seated there.

Shingai cleared his throat, "Some of you already know each other, some of you don't. For those who don't know, I'm Director Shingai, Takashi-san here is the screenwriter, and this is Nanaka-san, our casting director. Everyone here auditioning should at least be familiar with one of us. One or more of us have emailed you or otherwise contacted you because we think you might be a good fit for the characters in our production. Is everyone here familiar with the scene in question for this audition?"

There were murmured yes's and nods around the table and Shingai nodded in satisfaction.

"Excellent. A bit of housekeeping before we begin, Atsushi-san did just let us know he wouldn't be able to make it. You," here Shingai nodded to one of the older men, "are fine as a substitute for him in this scene as your character is in the detail that Officer Yamamoto is a part of. You just need to act as representation for that detail instead of as his right-hand man. Does that work for you?"

The gentleman in question nodded briskly and Shingai continued on, "Excellent. Now, we can stay at this table and just read lines, but, I have a feeling some of you would rather set the scene as it were?" Shingai gave them all a curious smirk.

It didn't take very long for Kyoko to cotton on. She stood up and strode over to Noa's side, "Excuse me, will you help me move the table please?"

Noa seemed to understand in an instant and he stood to help her move it, and then another desk that was in the room, and another bench, along with all their chairs. They rearranged the furniture, some of the others picking up on what they were doing. Kanae even unearthed a small podium from a dusty corner of the room and brought it to Kyoko.

"And this?" She asked Kyoko and Kyoko directed it into place. Once everything was set, a decent approximation of the front end of a small cafe, or a small teahouse, was in place.

Kyoko stood near the podium-her posture perfect, while others already sitting in the scene took their seats again. The younger woman Kyoko had noticed earlier walked to her side and she gave Kyoko a small smile.

"Yoneda Yayoi I presume?"

Kyoko nodded and returned her smile, "Akari-san of the teahouse staff?"

"You betcha." They then returned their attention to Shingai who surveyed them all with a pleased look on his face.

After a moment, he boomed out, "Begin!"

Right on cue, Noa and Jin stumbled into a table where Kanae and the gentleman of the detail were sitting, almost as if they'd practiced the coordination required. It was makeshift, but the original entrance required them coming into the teahouse abruptly and bumping into that table, so it was a good approximation. Kyoko approved.

She and the young lady playing Akari came forward then, bowing as was appropriate and politely asking them to have a seat and pretending as if they were handing them menus.

From there, the scene flowed pretty smoothly. They had just gotten to the part where Jin's character was to have a slur thrown at him by an extra, but Takashi-san then clapped her hands to signal a pause.

"My apologies for their interruption, we were just notified of a change in plans. If you don't mind, there'll be a brief break." She motioned to Shingai while the rest of the group looked on curiously.

Kyoko, however much she'd recognized the pause on the surface, realized that the Yayoi inside of her kept casting her eyes about, looking for the person that was missing. _Why aren't they here? They should be here right? Where are they?_ The Yayoi-sama inside of her seemed to be struggling with something and Kyoko tried to relax and be more at ease, so as to better grasp the character.

 _Who's missing? Mi-chan is right over there. She always has lunch here on Thursdays. Akari-chan loves that she comes in because they get to gossip about their older sisters being scandalous feminists with American women. That petty officer in the corner loves flirting with Akari-chan, that's why he drags his friend here with him all the time. Daisuke-san just couldn't make it today. You know that. He was busy, who are you still looking for?_

As much as Kyoko tried to delve into why she felt uneasy, she was coming up blank. They appeared to have the right amount of people, even though this Atsushi-san playing Yamamoto Daisuke couldn't come. Kyoko frowned as she thought it over, but couldn't give much more attention to it as Shingai stepped back from Takashi-san and looked back over the gathered group.

"Sorry for that everyone, let's reset and begin again."

They did just that, Noa and Jin stumbling into Kanae's table, and Oohara-san shooting them dirty looks for their loud, boisterous, American behavior as she pretended to be doing paperwork of some sort. The fellow from the security detail Daisuke-san was a part of was also shooting them dirty looks while Kanae appeared to be soothing him. Kyoko and the girl playing Akari-san went through their same motions as before.

Jin and Noa played their characters to perfection as they got rowdier and rowdier. To Kyoko's amazement, the two of them spoke in American English-period appropriate slang and all- throughout their dialogue and would briefly switch to broken Japanese to say thank you and such phrases like that to her and Akari-san. Kyoko wished she could be that great at switching between languages like that. And, as they got rowdier, the extra who was the spark for the conflict then stood and with a stormy look on his face, snapped out a hateful slur that got Jin's character's hackles up. Jin was forceful enough standing up that he knocked over his chair, which sparked other people's tempers, but Noa's character was backing up Jin's character and intimidating everyone and then it was time for her and Akari to re-enter the scene. They approached again, Akari to the extra, Kyoko to the soldiers.

"Customer-sans, we apologize for the rudeness. Here, shall we get you a teapot of your favorite tea, on the house?" Kyoko coaxed, speaking in the manner of the polite proprietress-to-be.

This was where Oohara-san came in, sneering in disgust at the American oafs. This behavior often infuriated the older Yoneda sister, and she and the younger Yoneda sister often fought about it. As was so in this scene. Naturally, this just added to the chaos. Kyoko felt the Yoneda Yayoi she'd created blossoming as she squabbled with her older sister and snapped at her for her rudeness while also attempting to calm the soldiers.

Kyoko felt herself become more and more involved with the scene, as Mi-chan, otherwise known as Kanae, came to Yayoi's defense. The excitement of the chemistry flowing between everyone sang in her blood as the scene went perfectly. She saw that excitement being mirrored on Noa and Jin's faces, who were nearest to her, as well as on Kanae's. Almost unconsciously, Kyoko felt herself beginning to turn herself towards the door of the room. The furniture was nowhere near it, and they weren't in an actual teahouse, but she just _knew_ that-

The door opened. She was the only one facing it, and as she saw him, Yayoi snapped into perfect clarity inside her.

Her posture perfect, she stepped to the side of Jin, whom she'd been holding back from the hateful extra. She faced the man who just entered the room with her head high, then executed the picture-perfect bow, "Welcome Lieutenant Commander, I apologize for the disarray."

"What is going on here?" The two soldiers who had stared at her in confusion, froze as they heard the icy voice of their commanding officer. They whirled around, shock widening their eyes.

The tall, lanky form of Tsuruga Ren stared back at them, utterly unimpressed.

Ren had to give everyone in the room props at that moment. The soldiers he'd 'recruited' with Nick's help stumbled all over themselves to show proper deference as soldiers to a commander. Kotonami-san held her irritated frown, and Oohara-san did the same with nothing but a slight twitch giving away her surprise. Meanwhile, Kyoko and the other girl that was part of the teahouse staff maintained their polite demeanor as they tried to sort out the conflict. In short, the scene continued with no slip-ups.

As the extra tossed off the girl's calming hand, and threw another hateful slur right on cue, Noa mock-went for him in defense of his brothers-in-arms. Ren held him back, and grabbed the other soldier's arm as well, just as was mentioned in the script. As Ren hauled up the two men in front of Akari-san and Yoneda-sama, the scene slowly drew to a close.

"Bow." Ren muttered to them and the two soldiers obeyed, sulking slightly. The commander's character would not let that fly and Ren sneered.

"Apologize. Now."

The soldiers remained sulky and silent. Ren grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and bowed with them. Hauling them back up, Ren apologized for their misbehavior.

" _Gomeiwaku o okakeshite sumimasen."_ Ren felt the room still a little then. He had technically just ended the scene. Just not with the right phrase. He didn't care. He searched for Kyoko's gaze. As his eyes caught hers, her face remained infuriatingly blank. His jaw tightened a little with tension. Shingai, the bastard, hadn't said a word about her being here. _Was this a test Shingai? Did you want to see how I handled myself?_ He knew Shingai could be as tricky as Kurosaki could, but he still felt slightly betrayed.

He had hoped to be informed that she would take part in the auditions. He had hoped to have enough time to explain things before said auditions. _Does she know yet?_ He couldn't help but ask himself. He then tried to comfort himself by reminding himself there'd be no reason for her to. She'd been fooled by his appearance before, what would make this any different? Nonetheless, the apology had slipped out the way it had and he didn't regret it.

He swung his gaze back to Shingai and arched a brow, "Well?"

Shingai smirked. "Well done everyone."

Relief swept through the room and small smiles started appearing on everyone's faces. Ren watched Kyoko carefully, but her polite demeanor didn't falter until Kanae stepped up to congratulate her on a job well done. Kyoko focused in on her friend and Ren kept a careful, but subtle eye on the two of them as he turned his attention to Shingai and the actors he helped cast.

Shingai was the first to speak up, "This turned out quite well I think." He and Takashi-san exchanged pleased looks that had Ren's jaw muscle twitching.

He waited until Shingai, Nanaka, and Takashi congratulated the two newcomers and sent them on their way before speaking up again.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Shingai, "Why didn't you say something?"

He saw Nanaka and Takashi frown at his tone of voice, but Shingai knew what he meant.

But all the director did was shrug, "I can't see why it matters, to be honest. She was only ever a suggestion. We weren't going to know for sure until today. What's got you in such a huff?"

Ren's jaw clenched so he could avoid clenching his fists, "Well, what's done is done I suppose." He cautiously shot a glance to Kyoko and Kanae, but they seemed to be hanging back as Oohara-san approached them. "I guess I'll go on ahead then, shall I?"

"Might be for the best. I have a couple things to say to Kyoko." Takashi looked them over carefully, "Shingai, show him to our wardrobe guy. We've got limited time, and he made a special trip out here, just in case. And deal with... _whatever_ it is that has you in a huff Ren." Her frown made Ren grimace but he nodded in agreement as he strode out of the room with Shingai.

…

"Kyoko?" Kanae asked worriedly as she watched her friend stare as one Tsuruga Ren left the room as swiftly as he'd come.

Others had trickled out after the scene, saying their goodbyes and congratulating each other on a job well done. The girl playing Akari-san had introduced herself to Kyoko and said how excited she was to be working with her. Oohara-san had even congratulated her on not breaking character when Ren had come in. Oohara-san had said she had been a hair's breadth from doing it herself since she'd been so startled. They three of them had laughed a little as they'd agreed about that. Once Oohara-san said her goodbyes though, Kyoko's focus again turned to Ren and his role.

Kyoko remained horribly uneasy, and there was a roiling pit in her stomach because of it. She was putting on her best professional facade to get through it. But warning bells were ringing in her ears, loud and persistent.

"He's the _Commander_ Moko-san. What am I supposed to _do?_ Did you know? _"_ Kyoko's despairing eyes met hers and Kanae swallowed hard because she didn't have an answer for her first question and was just as surprised as she about the second.

"I didn't, no. When we did a group audition previously, he was there as the interpreter. But you'll be as professional as ever," She insisted instead, "Just as you were just now. That was beautifully done."

Kyoko heard what she was saying, but she also knew it was Yayoi that had gotten through that scene. Kyoko had just been along for the ride. Kyoko fidgeted nervously but then was distracted by Takashi-san approaching her.

"Mogami-san, that was everything I was looking for and more. How did you know who he was supposed to be?" Takashi-san sent her a friendly smile as she asked her this.

Kyoko bit her tongue on her first reply. _I didn't. Yayoi did._ She figured that wouldn't go over well. She instead replied, "Mostly just intuition. No one else in our group had stood up by then to take the commander's place."

Takashi laughed a little. "Fair enough. Well, we're all sold. This character is yours, if you'd like it."

"Oh thank you so much for believing in me! Thank you!" Kyoko returned her bright smile and bowed in thanks.

"Thank _you_ Kyoko-san. I didn't know it, but you were who we were looking for the whole time."

Kyoko blushed at the compliment. She and Kanae murmured their goodbyes to Takashi-san as she waved them on so they knew they were free to go.

The girls didn't get too far out into the adjoining room before Yashiro, who was on his phone, was motioning to Kyoko.

Kyoko hurried over, Kanae following close behind, and Yashiro covered his phone's mouthpiece to talk to her.

"If I'm not mistaken, I just saw Ren walk out of there with Shingai-san. He needs to explain himself to me, can you go hunt him down please?"

Kyoko's fingers twitched nervously on the skirt she was wearing. Kanae gave her a worried look.

"Umm…"

"I also sent him a text, but he's been dodging me for a while about this project. I'd really prefer to just give him a good talking-to face to face. Will you just let him know please? I'm on the phone over one of his modeling contracts and can't step away just yet."

Kyoko finally nodded in agreement as Yashiro was sounding particularly frazzled. Kanae patted her shoulder in sympathy before letting her know she had to get going. Kyoko waved her off, then squared her shoulders in a determined fashion to start looking around for where they could have gone to.

She came across a partially closed door a couple minutes later, down the hall from their audition room, and heard Shingai's and Ren's voices.

She peeked in, and noticed an unfamiliar figure doing some sort of test makeup near Ren's eyes as he held them closed. She saw a little of it from the doorway, as a long, standing mirror was opposite the door. The makeup artist appeared to be focusing on his work as well as attempting to answer the director.

"... No, I think it'd be best for us to go with hazel colored contacts, as that would be more streamlined with the uniform of the period."

Kyoko noticed Shingai frowning skeptically, and then he said, "Really? But his natural eye color is so distinctive."

Then the makeup artist again, "Certainly, but this isn't about his character standing out from the beginning, right? That's what Takashi-san says anyways. His arc is the slow reveal."

There was a hint of a smirk around Ren's face as the artist dabbed a cloth over his face to clean away what he'd been doing. His eyes then blinked open, and Kyoko's eyes locked on his in the mirror. She heard her pulse start to pound in her ears as something deep inside her shattered.

Ren whirled around, horror filling his face all the way up to his brilliant green eyes, and she felt fury begin to simmer in her veins.

"Mogami-san!"

She vaguely noticed the makeup artist and Shingai looking between them, stupefied by the interaction. Her fists clenched in her skirt and she sneered back at him.

" _Corn._ "

Ren looked at her helplessly, but didn't seem able to say anything in his defense. And that did nothing to cool her temper. She only half heard Shingai tell the makeup artist he was clear to leave and only shifted out of the man's way once he was near enough to exit the room, makeup bag in hand. Shingai eyed the two of them warily and put up a calming hand.

"I'm not sure what the problem is here, but let's just cool it down a little and talk it out, hm?"

Kyoko was nearly vibrating with fury and shot Ren a nasty glare, "You first _Tsuruga-san_. Guess I should have known when you never told me your real name. You must have had so much fun playing me like a fiddle." Her grudges were as conspicuously silent as the warning bells that had been ringing in her brain since he'd walked in the audition room door. She seethed even more as she realized that not only had Ren deceived her, but she had made it _easy_ for him. She'd _willingly_ buried her head in the sand just so she wouldn't have to ask herself the hard questions.

Her tone was icy as she spoke again, "Well _Tsuruga-san._ You don't want to disobey the director do you? Go on. _Talk."_

Ren closed his eyes and breathed out a shaky sigh as he realized there was no going back from this. There was no way to charm or cajole the woman in front of him, and he wouldn't have wanted to anyway. He slipped his phone out of his pocket as Shingai directed Kyoko's attention away from him for a second and shot off a text. Ren slipped it back in his pocket as she turned back to him, face still filled with righteous anger. He stared back at her in grim silence. _To the truth then,_ he thought, _and all of its consequences._

…

" _Why the giggling? I'm telling the truth!" Ren's teasing voice just made Kyoko giggle more._

 _Shortly, she got a hold of herself and asked, "But why would a director do that? Why not just do something different? Why make you put up with such a disagreeable dog for just a modeling shoot?"_

 _Ren's voice was rich in amusement as he said one word, "Aesthetics."_

 _Kyoko burst into peals of laughter at his intonation and it took her a bit to get herself under control again._

" _I still say you're having me on."_

" _Ah, Mogami-san, never fear, some day, it'll be you telling me unbelievable stories and we'll look back on this and find it even funnier that you don't believe me now."_

 _She snorted a little before glancing back down at her homework with a sigh, "Hey Tsuruga-san, can I ask you a question?"_

" _Of course."_

" _I have this writing assignment for school; we're supposed to be talking about something that's let us down that we've learned from since. But it needs to be a brief, one page thing. Any advice?"_

 _Ren hummed thoughtfully, "Can you talk about your old self a little maybe? You mentioned recently that if you could go back in time, you'd try to shake some sense into your old self because you'd learned that taking charge of your own future was ultimately better for you than just dreaming of fairy tales."_

 _Kyoko's eyes lit up as she thought of what she'd said, "Oh gosh, you're so right! I was just waiting around for good stuff to happen before. Just because I wanted to be silly old Cinderella. Really, what does that fairy tale teach us impressionable girls though? We shouldn't just be sitting around waiting for fate to hand us our dreams like what happened to Cinderella."_

 _Ren winced as she picked up steam. That's not exactly what he'd meant when he'd brought it up but, ah well. He settled back with a smile as he listened to her voice through the phone._

" _Cinderella just needed to dare to take her future into her own hands to find happiness." She was scribbling as she talked, words spilling onto her page. It was a couple minutes into this rant that Ren interrupted her._

" _Mogami-san."_

" _Hm?"_

" _I mostly just meant that sometimes a perspective shift can help you think of what you couldn't before. It seems like you've gained some inspiration anyhow, but it is getting_ _late. Why not head to bed and then finish this tomorrow?"_

 _Kyoko couldn't believe it, but she found herself whining, "Tsssuuuruuuga-san, this is way more fun than just going to sleep!"_

 _A bark of laughter came over the phone and put another smile on Kyoko's face. Ren cleared his throat a little, "That'll be the rebellious teenager in you I imagine."_

 _Ren had to laugh again as he heard her raspberry the phone in response._

" _Come on Mogami-san, I'll be calling about the same time tomorrow, you know that. You can fill me in on your paper again then, hm? How's that sound?"_

" _Okaaay. I guess. Tsuruga-san?" her voice got shy and Ren's eyes snapped open from where he'd been resting them as he relaxed on his couch. He knew that tone of voice was dangerous for his emotional well-being._

 _He cleared his throat again, but it came out husky and shy anyway, "Yes?"_

" _Our dance was very fun. Thank you very much for taking me out. It's become a very precious memory."_

 _Ren sat in stunned silence for a moment and waited a moment to respond so he could get his bearings, "You're um, you're very welcome Mogami-san. That's a very precious memory for me too."_

" _I'm very happy to hear that." Her voice was very small and quiet as she said this and Ren's heart nearly stopped in his chest._

" _Ah, um, well then, sweet dreams Mogami-san."_

" _Sweet dreams Ren." Ren stared helplessly at the phone in his hand as she ended the call. His face burned bright red and he buried his face in his hands to try to recompose himself._

 _He will never know, but Kyoko fell asleep to the memories of Ren sweeping her across the floor of a pub, as magnificent a dance floor as any, with her lips turned up in a smile as she once more heard the trills of a tenor sax._

 _End Call_

 _Duration 36:13_

 _06/23/20XX_

…

 _If you're still near that audition room, I'm just down the hallway, you can't miss it. I need help. Now._ Yashiro was already checking an email on his phone, his call complete, when the text from Ren came through. Rather alarmed at its abruptness, Yashiro hurried that way, and saw Shingai and Ren attempting to talk to Kyoko, who was sneering back at them with unbridled fury filling her face.

Aghast at such a situation, Yashiro made sure to approach Kyoko cautiously, while staring Shingai down. Whatever was happening, Yashiro was pretty sure Shingai needed to leave before Kyoko decided to unleash her fury at him. Shingai frowned as he looked between the three of them, but slowly melted out of Kyoko's personal space while saying his goodbyes. Kyoko looked with some alarm between Shingai's retreat, to Yashiro, to Ren's exhaustedly grim form.

"Yashiro-san?" Her panicked tone cut through the noisy concerns in Yashiro's brain. He sent her a firmly reassuring look and gently took her by the arm.

In a soft undertone, Yashiro spoke to her quickly, "While I am unaware of what is currently happening, I must advise that you and Ren go and discuss it somewhere not in public, hm? I'll make sure to take care of any wandering eyes. Don't worry about what I said earlier. Now go."

Kyoko tracked Yashiro's swift departure with fearful eyes and tightly pursed lips. A fierce battle was happening inside her, one side furious, the other something else she couldn't name yet. For a brief second, the something else won her over, and as she glared at Ren, she tersely suggested, "Alright, um, Tsuruga-san. I, uh, the room from earlier is probably free now, why don't we go there?"

Ren nodded shortly, lips in a tense line, and kept a firm arm around her waist as they strode quickly to the room she mentioned. Kyoko got them inside and secured it so no one else would follow them. She crossed her arms tightly, backing up until the wall was a comforting presence holding her up and then she waited for him to speak, swallowing against the tension crackling through the air.

Kyoko's agitated gaze kept flinching away from his and Ren felt such a sweeping feeling of bitter regret that he had to bite his tongue on a million apologies. Kyoko didn't need apologies. She deserved the truth. In all its fractured glory.

"Mogami-san…" Ren began hesitantly, and Kyoko cut him off with a scoff.

"I'm a foolish, naive child. Don't worry Tsuruga-san, that's abundantly clear to me."

Ren winced, "That is not the truth, and you know it. The truth is that I'm a selfish idiot whose cowardice has hurt us both. I've told no one here the truth… No one. I just… "

He trailed off as Kyoko just gave another disbelieving scoff. Ren sighed and agitatedly ran a hand through his hair and decided to try a different mode of attack.

"Mogami-san, look at me, please." His hard, unwavering tone struck a chord with her and her eyes flicked up to meet his.

"Do you remember when you told me your thoughts about Cinderella?"

Kyoko's pained, bewildered stare prompted him to continue before the silence grew too uncomfortable.

"I said that sometimes you just needed a shift in perspective." Ren said, as gently as he could.

"Tsuruga-san… What does this have to do with anything?" Kyoko stared him down, face frosty and unrelenting.

"Everything actually. You seemed so sure that Cinderella shouldn't just 'wait on fate to hand her her dreams'. You were positive Cinderella just needed to dare to take control of her own future. But, as good of a thought that is, I'd like to tell you mine."

Kyoko sneered slightly, but seemed otherwise fine with him continuing, so he did.

"Love at first sight certainly isn't all it's cracked up to be. But, imagine instead, that's it not about that at all. Maybe, that prince met an astonishing young woman, and found her so breathtaking in their brief time together, that he did whatever he could, just to meet her again."

A loaded silence fell, as Ren gazed at her, carefully analyzing what she might be thinking. Kyoko gave him little to no indication, aside from her gaze skittering away from his again, and her hands tightening on her crossed arms.

"Can you imagine such a thing?" He stepped a little closer, a hand reaching out and gently grasping one of hers. "Maybe he just thought that no matter what it took, she was worth it, to try anything, if it meant he could see her again. He worked hard to find her because something he felt while with her in that brief time together made her worth finding. She made the search worth it."

Kyoko's breath hitched a little as she turned one hand palm up, so her palm met his, and he heard Kyoko swallow thickly and sniff. Ren slumped in relief, his hand more firmly taking hold of hers as he put his forehead to hers.

"I promise you Mogami-san, no matter what you might think, you deserve to hear the truth of this. My own cowardice is my shame. Please, will you listen?"

There was a quiet moment, and then he felt her nod. Ren took a deep breath and gently brought them to sit down on a bench.

"I will try to explain this the simplest way I can. I hold dual citizenship in Japan and the United States. That is because of my parents. My name is Kuon Hizuri." Ren looked at Kyoko carefully for a reaction, but she didn't give any noticeable one.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell the truth until now. I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling right now. I just, I was trying to take the easy way out, for a lot of reasons that seem stupid now. And I'm sorry." Still no apparent reaction and so Ren soldiered on.

"Wh-when I was young, I um, I came to Kyoto with my dad. And, I, I met this just, this wonderful girl. Her name was Kyoko. Well, but, of course, I couldn't call her by that name. That just wasn't done." His weak try at humor didn't seem to pierce through her armor and he let out a sigh.

"For a brief period of time, she believed in me enough that I was able to be her fairy prince. And the memories we made together got me through a lot of tough times." He swallowed hard and risked glancing over at her and noticed the white knuckled grip of her fingers. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I um, grew increasingly reckless as I became a teenager. Having celebrity parents wasn't the greatest when you were also trying to make it in the entertainment world. My age didn't do me any favors. Neither did my mixed ethnicity. I got into a lot of fights. One of them ended with me losing my best friend to a hit and run while he was just trying to help me. I still feel guilty for that." Ren could only stare down helplessly at his hands in his lap as he finally told her the truth at last.

There was a long moment of silence, and then, ever so slowly, Kyoko's hand crept into his. Pathetically grateful for this small change in her tense, standoffish behavior, Ren intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I uh, I know that my issues, well, they're not your problem. But, ah, to elaborate, I couldn't handle the overpowering guilt of what I had done. I left my parents because I couldn't handle it. I self-isolated in order to make myself less vulnerable. And it took a lot for me to open back up as much as I have. And a lot of that has been because of you." He sighed and caught her gaze again.

"You are so brave. You work and you work to make your life better and you do it for you. And I've been watching you and your determination to make something of yourself and when I realized that I had known you once, something inside me clicked. I felt like, if I could just be the kid I used to be with you, if I could make someone believe in me and what I could do again, like I did then, then maybe I could starting moving forward again. I think you gave me hope again."

Ren stared at Kyoko a little helplessly, trying to figure out the nuances of the looks flitting across her features, "I just, I need to thank you for that." He bit his lip and cast his gaze downwards.

"If there's a chance I can keep your friendship, I'll fight to do that with all I've got. Can you answer me that? Do I still have that chance?"

Kyoko blinked as he turned a fierce look towards her, and she struggled as she frantically tried to control her emotions enough to form words.

"I, I just-" her voice was husky with unshed tears and she couldn't meet his eyes, "I'm just... I don't know what you want from me right now." Her voice wobbled and eventually broke on her last sentence and she brought her wrists to her forehead to hide the tears spilling across her cheeks.

Ren took the chance and wrapped an arm around her heaving shoulders and tried his best to figure out what to say to her. "One of the hardest things that happens when you grow up is when you realize that your heroes are only human. I have spent all this time trying to tell myself that telling the truth would just disappoint you. That the truth would only hurt you, so why bother? But that wasn't my choice to make. And I'm sorry for that. I know I've let you down. My actions in Guam are completely inexcusable. I am so, so sorry for that." He squeezed her tight, hoping it was comforting and not overbearing.

"Your fairy prince that you believe in, your Corn, keep him with you. You have held his heart for so long already, don't let go of it just because Ren the adult has disappointed you. Please, can you do that for me, please?"

Kyoko wiped her tears as best she could as yet more spilled down her face. She blinked quickly and sniffed as she tried to gather her facade back together. "I um, I still feel like this stupid kid over here isn't going to be much help. I, um, I can try." Her sympathetic grief for what he'd gone through was then overwhelmed by her anger again.

"But, I can't take...just, no more lies! No more deceiving me! It's not fair and you know it. You keeping this from me for so long was absolutely uncalled for!" Her voice rose shrilly as Ren quickly took his arm away from her tense and resentful form.

"No, you're right, you're completely right. I meant what I said, I'll do whatever it takes." He risked grabbing her balled up fists to drag her eyes to his. "If it means that I won't lose you due to my own cowardice, I'll stop at nothing."

The fierce determination that filled his features made something deep inside Kyoko catch, then release. With that release, she felt herself relaxing an indeterminate amount, but enough that she let Ren interweave their fingers and she didn't pull away. The soft, shuddering sigh of relief that came from him made her gaze jump up to his again. He sent her a shaky, scared smile. As preoccupied as he was, he almost didn't hear her soft question, "Why are you so determined in this?"

"There's, uh, this thing my best friend said to me once. It helped me sort of find my way when I got lost for a bit... But, ah," he cleared his throat, then tried again.

"You only get so much time on this Earth. Why not get up and do something if you can? You mean so much to me, that if I can do something to make this right again, for us to be ok again, it'll be worth it. You are worth it." Kyoko's heart thumped hard as he peered back at her, answering her question with such sincerity and naked vulnerability on his face, that it took her breath away.

"Even if I'm angry for a long time? Like, a really, really long time." she found herself asking, not quite able to trust this tentative, new beginning yet. She was struggling to keep control as anger flashed through her one moment, and sorrow unfurled the next.

Ren slowly nodded his head but didn't elaborate. Sincerity and determination shone brightly from his features, and she knew then that she was at a crossroads. Kyoko didn't know where this would take them, but she knew with utter certainty that she wanted to be around to find out. As angry and as sad as she was, knowing that made Kyoko decide, made her _choose_ to believe that this would not break them. And maybe, that was a good enough start.

…

Comments and critiques welcome. :)

Some ending notes:

This last scene was the very first one I wrote. Ahh...and it has been rewritten so. many. times. ohmygawd ya'll.

If anyone is interested in looking up papers about occupation of territories immediately following WW2, you're in for a doozy of a search for accurate information. Additionally, it is grim, dark stuff and be prepared to look at some kitten pictures after, you'll need the brain bleach. This chapter prolly will be the most indepth I go into it for context, because this is noooot a grimdark story. Just to let everyone know. :)

brennakai and Cheshire 2313, as per usual, ya'll have been so lovely to discuss things with!

In general, you reviewers are absolute rockstars! Special shoutout to Amanthya (your review had me blinking back tears, you were so kind omg), and to sesshoumarucrazy, CheliGirl, SakuraS41, and jordimiyai. All of you were so kind, thank you so much!

much love!

-artsy


	6. Chapter 6

Buckle up folks! Here's chapter six!

(I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it)

 **…**

It was 6:03 in the morning on a Saturday and Kyoko's alarm was blaring. She'd woken up a full seven minutes ago, a few minutes before her alarm had even gone off, and had yet to muster up the energy to shut off the alarm. It wasn't until she heard shuffling in the hall and a door closing that she realized the Okami-san and the Taisho would probably think it rude of her to keep letting the alarm go. She felt around for it and managed to silence it with a sturdy smack of her hand.

She continued to lay on her futon, staring listlessly at her wall. Her necklace and her bracelet twinkled merrily at her from their pedestals and she could feel a snarl twisting on her lips. But even that brief flash of fury didn't bring out her usual swarm of grudges. Kyoko tried hard to grasp the remnants of her fury, thinking it would stoke her grudges into wakefulness, but all that she felt was left was a hollowness that seemed almost apathetic.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Her breath hitched as she thought this and she rolled huffily onto her side, facing away from the jewelry that seemed to mock her, and pulled her knees to her chest in an effort to bring herself some comfort.

This was not the first time she had thought this. Her sleep had been fitful after she'd finished her duties yesterday and had been able to escape to her room to try to process what Ren had told her. It seemed that every other hour she tried to rest, she was roused by drowsy thoughts of self-doubt or soul-searching or resurgences of anger once she realized how his revelations placed into context some scenes that had previously gone without. It was maddening.

 _Ren is Corn is Kuon Hizuri_. The thought rolled around in her mind ceaselessly. It flashed often from there to Kuu ( _no wonder he had a problem with Katsuki),_ then to Kuu's wife Juli that she'd heard Kuu speak of. _And Juli is Ren's mother_. A pang of heartache swept through her often when she thought of that. _They love you so much Ren_. What she wouldn't have given to have known that kind of love as a child.

But then it would flash to the riverside where she met Corn. Then to Guam. These scenes of memory overlapped, and interwove until she could only hear Ren's voice saying _I make whoever's around me unhappy simply by existing…_ Because she knew the truth of it now. Without him weaving his spell to bring Corn the Fairy Prince to life, she had her missing piece.

How could both of those things be true? How could he believe that he made everyone around him unhappy, when Kuu and Juli's joy and love for having him as a son was also true? They must have been so happy to have him, but he was so obviously unhappy, and she just didn't understand. Was that just his guilt talking because of him losing his friend?

These were the questions Kyoko grappled with as she tried to re-contextualize everything Corn had said and the reality of what Ren had told her. Frequently, even as she tried to reframe everything in her own brain to make sense of it all, more little things would pop up. _No, but he was happy, those concerts with his mother...him remembering one of their favorite songs and still remembering it so fondly. His admiration he told me about Kuon having for his Father when I played Father's son._ The loss of his friend must have made him suffer so much. And to have had it happen in such an awful way... all of it must have affected him more than she initially realized back when she realized some of his problems as he was working as Cain Heel.

And to think, back in Guam, she'd been so enamored of being able to help her Fairy Prince, that she thought she had actually helped him. _But this isn't as easy as a silly kiss breaking a curse, is it?_ Even as she struggled to adjust to how this new knowledge shed so much light on the mysteries that had stumped her about Tsuruga Ren _Ren is Corn is Kuon,_ still she wondered how much it would change how they were and how they acted with each other.

He had kept so quiet, for so long, and had only recently been so open with her that it baffled her as to why. _Do you truly trust me that much?_ He had said that he admired her bravery, her determination and it baffled her now that she knew the truth. She had told him so often that it was Corn that gave her that strength. He _knew_ , had _known_ since who knew when, that it was just the memory of her prince that gave her her strength.

Her face flamed anew as she once again remembered how much she had told Ren about Corn and what Corn meant to her, and what she had told Corn about why she admired _Tsuruga Ren_. How she had been _grateful_ for what Shotaro had put her through because it meant that she got to meet Ren. Corn, who had been so angry over Shotaro's behavior both when they were kids and in the present day. Kyoko hunched in on herself even more as she remembered Ren's anger in the hotel room during that one _incident_ that had nearly broken her phone. Knowing Corn _is Kuon is Ren_ explained so much about the other man's anger over Shotaro. But then of course, that reignited her anger over how manipulative he could be. Kyoko huffed again.

 _Bo_! He'd shown so much concern then and look at him now! _Hypocrite_ , she scoffed to herself, trying to bury her guilt at the thought at the same time. _And that time after the acting test and that time with the Beagle!_ How he had laughed at her naivete. How he had used that naivete _against_ her to get away with things she didn't approve of. Her gaze flicked again to her necklace, then skittered away only to land on her bracelet and once more, embarrassment overwhelmed her.

But then of course, the Beagle made her think of stupid Valentine's Day, ( _damn you Shotaro, to the deepest level of hell)._ Which consequently made her think of how pushy and tricky Ren had been then and then again in Guam. Naturally, this reminded her of Ren's behavior once he'd returned from Guam, what with the bracelet and everything that had occurred since.

And she didn't even want to think about how long he'd known who she'd been as a kid. _How long did you purposely deceive me Ren? And all without considering my feelings on the matter._ But he'd apologized for doing that hadn't he? _And how long did I keep my head buried in the sand about it anyways?_

It was a hellish cycle. A hellish, frustrating cycle that seemed unceasing. As she began to muster up energy to begin her day, she wondered once more how them being open with each other, truly honest and open, would change things between them. She'd been so certain the day before that she wanted to find out. But in the harsh light of the dawn, she wondered if she could find the courage to first tackle her own embarrassment, before she could even begin to approach the rest of the predicament she was in. _But I don't want to be yet another person that's let him down._

Kyoko finally found the strength to shove these thoughts under the surface enough to answer the Okami-san's light tap on the door that let her know they were waiting on her to begin breakfast. Today she was working for the Okami-san and the Taisho, with no other obligations to attend to, thankfully. The workload was decent enough that it forced her to focus on the here and now, instead of the quandary she found herself in and for that, she was grateful.

With her lunch break, Kyoko went to check her phone for any updates on her work, or any messages from anyone important and she froze in uncertainty when she saw a text from the man that had preoccupied her thoughts so frequently that day.

It was short, and simple. _Hope your day is going well._ On reflex, she answered with _It is. Hope yours is too._ Then stared down in horror as the text sent. Were they just going to pretend that nothing had happened? Or was this just an attempt at normalcy? As Kyoko sat there, food getting cold, her self-doubt began to overwhelm her. It wasn't until the Taisho sat another bowl of rice down next to her with an abrupt thwack against the counter, that she started pulling herself out of her spiraling panic.

"Eat." He said gruffly. Kyoko nearly swallowed wrong in her haste to obey him.

"Put that away." Kyoko again obeyed the order and slid her phone into her pocket as discreetly as she could manage. She took another couple bites of her lunch before he spoke again.

"You were up all night."

Kyoko blinked a little and then responded hesitantly, "Ah, I'm sorry, some things happened yesterday that I'm trying to uh, set to rights in my own brain…"

The Taisho harrumphed and there was silence for a moment. Then,

"Did someone upset you?"

Kyoko stared down at her food as she tried to figure out how to answer that.

"If you mean like, if someone deliberately set out to do so, no...not necessarily. Some things just came up that I had um...really been trying to do my best to avoid...I suppose...um...you could say it was inevitable and well...it might be more accurate to say...it was a case of 'better now than never'?"

The Taisho squinted as he tried to figure out the state of the young girl's mind, who was shoveling rice into her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from talking.

"...I see." He did not. He took a stab in the dark.

"You are upset with yourself because you feel you should have known better?"

Kyoko's chopsticks clattered in her bowl as she stared up at the Taisho in surprise.

"Oh. Um, maybe?"

"And did you have any previous knowledge of whatever it is you were trying to avoid?"

"Er...not entirely…"

"Then why would you have known better?"

There was a long silence before Kyoko's face broke out into a wide smile, "I don't know."

The Taisho returned her smile, then went to wash the dishes from the lunch rush. His duty was done.

Mind now more at ease, Kyoko took up the rest of her work that day feeling refreshed. Okami-san was gently supportive of her- which Kyoko appreciated considering her mood for most of the day, and the Taisho sent her reassuring looks when they weren't swamped. It was a wonderful change of pace that Kyoko was supremely grateful for.

Even better, Kyoko discovered a hazy thought of an idea in how to start handling her situation once she started working on homework later that night. She stared down at her English homework, slightly aggravated that something so complicated seemed like it could have such an easy solution if only she'd quit getting caught up in self-defeating habits.

 _Paradigm shift is a phrase mostly used in conjunction with scientific thought or philosophy. Explain your understanding of 'paradigm shift' in at least two to three sentences._ She smiled slightly as she wrote in the answer. _A paradigm shift is a fundamental change in approach or underlying assumptions. Furthermore, it describes a time in which the usual way of thinking or doing something requires a change in its entirety._

Of course she was going to be confused about this. Of course she would need to approach her situation differently if some paths blocked her way to success. How else was she to move forward? The most prevalent thought she'd had all day, amidst all her frustration, and self-doubt (and many text messages to Moko-san), was that she was _tired_. She was tired of her own habits being part of her problem. She was tired of trying to figure out what she could have done differently. For that matter, she was tired of second-guessing Ren's behavior now that she was able to re-contextualize things that had happened between them knowing what she knew now.

Ren's text tone interrupted her thoughts and she automatically went to answer what he'd sent her but then stopped and paused as she mulled it over. Often in the past, people around her had accused of her of leaping without thinking. Or of being thoughtless. With the situation she was in now, she had a feeling it'd do her better to sit back, think it over, and then work out a path forward that she was comfortable with.

Her eyes flicked to his text, a small smile crossing her face as she, for the first time that day, thought of the first step she could take on that path. She sat her phone back down on her desk.

She did not send him an answering message that night. Or the next.

…

The group of the them were stepping off the set they'd been on for their modeling shoot when Nick brought it up.

"So did you get that email?" He cut a quick glance to Ren, who had been running his hands agitatedly through his hair, trying to get it to lay right with the slick gel they'd slathered on it. Ren had to think a moment before he realized what the other man meant.

"Oh, about Oguso moving up its timeline? Yeah, sure did. Will that still work with your schedule?"

Nick shrugged, "Might miss a rehearsal or two, but if they want us on location that quickly, the quicker the project will get completed, so there's that."

"Yeah, true."

The two parted ways then as Ren needed to check in with Yashiro, who had been accompanying Kyoko that day.

"Ren." The other man's voice was stern and unyielding as he answered Ren's call. Ren winced but asked his question anyway.

"How is she?"

"Busy. She and Kotonami-san are still doing their interview for _Lotus in the Mire_. How's the R'Mandy shoot going?"

"Ah, decently. No problems."

There was a heavy silence. With the lack of communication between Kyoko and he over the past few days, Ren all the more keenly felt Yashiro's disapproval over his recent behavior.

"Yashiro-san…"

"Have you talked to the president yet about this _Oguso_ project?" Ren's jaw grew taut as he grit his teeth and tried to restrain his frustration over Yashiro interrupting him. Due to this, his answer came out more exasperated than he otherwise would have liked.

"I was under the impression I didn't have much to discuss with him, as you've kept him quite up to date on my life these past few weeks."

"Don't be a fool Ren. I was just doing my job when giving my reports to my boss. It is you who he has repeatedly informed me that he wants to talk with. So, have you?"

Ren's frustrated silence was broken only by a curt, "I've done so, yes."

The experience had been excruciating right up until Lory had given him a comforting slap on the back and had said _Kuon, relax, I trust you to know what you're doing._ Ren had done so, until Lory had smirked and said, _Have fun explaining it to your parents._ Since then, Ren had buried himself in work to avoid thinking about it.

"Good." Yashiro satisfied tone of voice made Ren's eyebrow twitch in aggravation.

"I guess this is goodbye then. Have a good day, Yashiro-san. Tell Kyoko I hope she has a good day as well."

"Tell her yourself." With that final parting jab, Ren's call to his manager disconnected.

He had to admit, that stung. He knew he had been causing Yashiro some exasperation, and perhaps even problems, for the repeated rearrangement of his schedule, ( _had he though? wasn't that his job?)_ but Ren hadn't expected Yashiro's rude dismissal of his requests.

 _However, he is very protective over Kyoko_ , Ren pondered this a little more. He figured it was a good explanation as any he'd thought of so far for Yashiro's behavior in the past few days. If the man wasn't smirking at him every time Ren rushed to his phone in between scenes while on a job, thinking Kyoko might have left him a message and then sighing despondently when she hadn't, he was making pointed remarks about trust and sincerity.

Ren groaned and ran his hand through his hair again. Everything had hit the fan in the most spectacular fashion and he couldn't even begin to wrap his head around it yet. Sighing as he was called by his director, he dropped his phone with his stuff on his chair and took a swig from his water bottle. Ren could only hope he would make it to the Oguso readthrough in a few days without too much more going to hell in a hand-basket.

 **...**

Yashiro disconnected his call from Ren with a certain amount of vicious satisfaction. He didn't show it often, but his pettiness could rival Ren's at times. Perhaps that was why he could predict Ren so well on occasion. At least Yashiro had been able to smooth out Shingai's ruffled feathers the day of the audition. Thankfully, the only fallout that remained from that disastrous end to that event was between Yashiro, Ren, and Kyoko. Yashiro had been up in arms about it, tried to soothe Kyoko's upset over well- _whatever_ it was Ren had upset her over, had taken Ren to task for that upset, and basically indulged in a schoolboy amount of pettiness towards Ren for going on a week now.

In other news, he'd asked Lory what he thought of Ren's role and his choice to take on _Oguso_ as a project _,_ only to be surprised by Lory shrugging and mentioning he'd had his suspicions since the MASH incident Yashiro had told him of. Yashiro had been slightly irritated that he hadn't been informed of these suspicions; especially since the president had known how in the dark Ren had kept him all summer. But, Yashiro also knew that the LME president was a keeper of Ren's secrets, and when it came down to it, as least someone could help him with that, even if Yashiro himself couldn't.

His thoughts were broken by footsteps behind him. He turned around to see his charges coming towards him, chatting amiably. Yashiro smiled as he and LoveMe one and two started debating what to do for lunch as they wandered over to the studio's cafeteria.

Decision made, the three of them settled in to eat and discuss the schedule for the rest of the day. Kotonami-san needed to be at Fuji TV for the rest of the day, and Kyoko needed dropped off at TBM later in the evening. Plans all worked out, Yashiro started to finish his desert, only to be struck by a brilliant way to give Kyoko one over on Ren.

"Kyoko-chan, do you remember when Ren and I visited you at the Darumaya that time after you saw your mother?"

Kyoko and Kanae exchanged a curious look. Kyoko replied hesitantly.

"...Yes?"

A truly evil smirk began to grow on Yashiro's face and he tried to tone it down as he saw he was unnerving them. "Ahem, well, were you a little blindsided by Ren's demands at the time for what he wanted to see in messages between you two?"

Kanae stared as Kyoko began to flush in embarrassment. "Do what now?" the brunette asked as she looked between her friend and Yashiro.

"Ren was upset that he didn't get emoticons in messages from her!" Yashiro did his best to restrain his amusement so he could get the rest of it out. "Would you like to know why?"

Kyoko mumbled something that could have been a 'no' but Kotonami-san spoke over her at the same time, "Yes, absolutely."

"Because he was shooting a commercial with Kijima-san from Dark Moon and you guys were messaging each other at the time and Ren got all worked up because your messages with Kijima-san were so much more casual!" Yashiro's glee was through the roof as he saw amusement filling Kotonami-san's face. Kyoko had even stopped blushing and was now staring, looking adorably bewildered.

"Really?"

Yashiro nodded, a little calmer now that he saw Kyoko looking more entertained at this thought.

"No lie, I was the witness to both of these events, and I swear this to be true." Trying to be a little more playful as Kyoko was more perked up by this than she'd been nearly all week, Yashiro held up a hand as if he were swearing an oath.

Kyoko giggled a little. Kotonami-san shook her head in disbelief but smiled down at Kyoko at the same time. She then spoke, "Unbelievable...and to think...he looks like he should be so much more mature than that…"

Yashiro and Kyoko exchanged a knowing look.

"He really can be at times, and at others well…" Kyoko laughed a little as she said this.

"Not so much." Yashiro filled in the rest.

"Wow. Well, good luck, I have a feeling you'll need it." Kotonami directed this at Kyoko and Yashiro relaxed back into his chair as the two girls moved on to a different topic

 _Ren: 0, Me: Too many to count_. Yashiro smirked to himself. Ren would need to bring his a-game to get back into their good graces. And Yashiro was planning to have him stew in it a while.

 **...**

"President Takarada."

"Takashi-san."

Greetings uttered, the two individuals situated themselves on the furniture in Lory's office. Chiyo carefully analyzed the man before her. Shingai-san had said only that the LME president wished to meet with her as he had not yet had the opportunity to do so. Chiyo's finely-tuned intuition was telling her something different, however. She was positive that something else was afoot. She'd heard rumors of how sly and subtle the LME president could truly be, in spite of his disarming and charming appearance.

It seemed as if he too was analyzing her just as thoroughly as she was him, but he was the first to speak up.

"You're quite the writer, I daresay. _Leaves on the Wind_ performed extremely well at the festivals last year. You even won an award for it, if I recall correctly. I believe I remember a critic praising it as '... _remarkably poignant through its use of poetic metaphors and lack of cumbersome dialogue.'_ That's some high praise in my books."

Takarada folded his hands under his chin as he looked her over. Chiyo narrowed her eyes. She'd been in the business a while, and she was almost always sure when someone was buttering her up for a hidden purpose. However, she had no wish to antagonize him either. After all, she had some of his talents cast for _Oguso_.

"Thank you, that's kind indeed coming from a man of your stature."

Silence fell on them again. The clock on the wall ticked down another minute. And then another. His manservant approached them with tea, and Chiyo gratefully took her cup to have a sip. She had no idea why she was there. If there were an ulterior motive, Chiyo didn't think she was going to be able to sniff it out in one meeting alone. Her cup clattered a little on its plate as Takarada startled her slightly by talking again.

"You don't relax much outside of your work do you?"

Chiyo blinked, stared at her teacup, and then stared at the man seated across from her. This had not been said unkindly, and amusement hid in the corners of his mouth. She relaxed marginally and sent him a shy smile.

"I'm afraid not, no. Most of my days are filled with my work. I finished the _Oguso_ script just last year, and still, even as that project goes into its filming phase, my pen moves my hand, drafting and redrafting parts of it. It seems the more I work through this newest phase of it, the more inspired I become."

Intrigue spread over Takarada's face. "You have not finalized the script? And it's already to the filming stage?"

Chiyo huffed, partly annoyed at herself for the whimsy, partly entertained by it. "It's the ending you see. It's mercurial. The more I grasp at the bare-bones of its branches, the more new branches seem to grow, spiraling off down new paths."

"Why? If you don't mind a curious old man asking, that is." The president's teasing tone made Chiyo chuckle.

"Come off it, if you're older than I am, I'll eat my shoe."

A laugh burst free of the man, and Chiyo smiled. She wasn't often able to make others do that.

"Fair enough Takashi-san. I forgot that you're probably older than the average age of most of my talents."

Chiyo stilled her nervously jittery leg as his gaze hit hers in sudden seriousness, "I must confess, curiosity is one of my flaws though. I'd love to listen to what you have to say about it."

Chiyo thought that over, "Well...the people involved with it right now, as it's not just my baby alone anymore, like my editing team, and Shingai-san, and the people we've cast so far, even Tsuruga-san, their perspectives and ideas keep the inspiration flowing.

"My Director of Photography has this whole visual theme he thinks would look fantastic with some old photographic plates, and my set designer and he are often in cahoots pulling stuff in like that that's era-specific to the setting. And our Hair & Makeup staff keep giving them _more_ ideas. Shingai-san and his assistant director keep looking up everything to do with flowers, and are pushing me to hire a professional ikebana artist. Honestly, the creativity running through this entire group, it just makes me think of everything that could happen, or what I _want_ to happen." Chiyo sighed as she thought about it all.

"When I was hired to write for the production company that first funded the efforts for it, they just wanted a mini-series written by the award-winning creative mind of last year's festivals. Of course I agreed, I was essentially being given a blank check and that was just... wonderful. And I had already been working on the idea...and now...it's a bit bittersweet to actually think of writing that last word and putting that ending flourish on the manuscript." She sighed again.

But then Takarada interrupted her musings, "I see. When the idea first formed in your head, did you have an ending?"

Chiyo laughed, "No, not at all. I had one scene."

"What was it?"

"'My name is Junichi.'"

The LME president squinted at her a little, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Oh yes, well, I kind of expected that, I'm afraid." She smiled a little, and knew that the man in front of her realized he wasn't going to get an answer to that.

Takarada hummed thoughtfully, "So what was the first ending you thought of?"

"A little boy looking at a yellow ribbon."

"...Fascinating."

"Is it? I thought it too pretentious." Chiyo cleared her throat a little self-consciously as Takarada continued to gaze at her like she was the most interesting thing he'd seen in awhile.

"Why should you be concerned with pretenses?"

Chiyo found that she had to stop herself from shrugging. She didn't want to be impolite or come across as dismissive, "Well...it's a bit hard to explain. But metaphors, visual and otherwise, they can be heavy-handed at times. So much of this work is also allegorical that I want to use metaphors sparingly."

Takarada tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the arms of his chair. "And Tsuruga-san, has he inspired a different ending in you like some of your other people have? You listed him but then didn't give an example of how he's inspired you."

Chiyo felt her lips tightening as she grew nervous with the change in the direction of the conversation. Shingai had said that Tsuruga was a pet project for the LME president. She stepped lightly, "His passion for the art of what he does has certainly made me view it through a different lens." She blushed a little at remembering how much praise he'd given the work at the meeting they'd both attended. His words had been very...fervent.

"I see…" Chiyo then remembered the device she had brought along.

"Here," she fished her recorder out of her purse, "This is more what I mean."

A few minutes later, Takarada had taken to staring at the recorder like he'd been staring at her. "...He willingly made himself an executive producer for this?"

"Indeed. Partly for funding, but mostly for casting purposes. He wanted to be part of that decision-making process."

"He did? He actually wanted to do more than just act?"

Chiyo found herself at a bit of a loss. The LME president seemed a bit dumbfounded. "Ah, yes. That's what he expressed to us. He said it was critical to the success of this work for it to be as authentic as possible."

Takarada sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Remarkable. And he specifically said critical to its success?"

"Quite so."

Takarada laughed a little, "Boy how these young things grow. One day you're worrying over them like an over-stressed mother hen, but you take your eyes off them for a second and then they're off becoming executive producers."

Amusement filled Chiyo as she watched Takarada shake his head in disbelief. After a moment she spoke up.

"You're running this agency quite well sir. Not only did we cast Tsuruga, but we also cast your talents Mogami-san and Kotonami-san, who I think you took a special interest in if I recall what they told me correctly. Whatever you're doing here with them, I think it's paying off."

The look on Takarada's face was more akin to marveling by now. "Is that right?" he murmured and Chiyo nodded her assurances.

"Well then Takashi-san, it seems like they'll be in your hands. Take care of them for me, will you?" The look on his face transitioned to something that resembled a bittersweet look, and Chiyo felt herself swell up in pride.

"I will do my best sir, we won't let you down."

"I'm looking forward to it."

 **...**

Kanae was leaving the Uesugi dojo after her training session when she noticed him coming in.

As she preferred to slide through uncomfortable situations on politeness, she dipped her head to acknowledge him but kept her mouth shut. But, fortune was not with her today.

"Kotonami-san, do you have a moment?"

Kanae grit her teeth but the truth was, this was only a half day for her and she really didn't want to be impolite on the grounds of the dojo.

"I do, did you need something Tsuruga-san?"

Relief filled his face, and Kanae was a bit taken aback at how comfortable he seemed to be in her presence.

They moved off to a side porch of the dojo that had relative privacy. Then he spoke again.

"I'm actually worried about Mogami-san, I've not really talked with her recently. I know you two are trying to wrap up with _Lotus in the Mire_ before the Oguso location shoot, but are you two really busy right now or anything?"

If Kanae had had less self-control, she might have sneered at him then. Kyoko hadn't let on about too much about what had happened between her and Tsuruga-san that time at the audition. What she had done though, was return to the state of a shrinking violet when he'd been brought up as a topic of discussion. Well, with the exception of what Yashiro had related to them at lunch the other day.

In regards to how upset she'd been the day after the audition though, all Kanae could get out of her, because she was too leery about being pushy about it right now, was that Tsuruga-san had "sort of disappointed her, but really Moko-san, I should have seen it coming…". Despite her best efforts, Kanae's eyes narrowed as she remembered that text conversation.

She watched, her protectiveness soothed by the sight of him growing increasingly uncomfortable with her long silence. But, she also didn't want to stand there with the man all damn day either.

"We've been busy, yes." Her voice was curt as she responded.

She was amused by how uncomfortable he continued to be as he noticed her standoffish behavior.

"Ah...I see. Um, well, I'd like to do something nice and relaxing for her then, what with her being so busy. Any recommendations?"

Kanae's amusement turned to amazement as she watched him press the issue, even as discomforted as he was. She huffed and crossed her arms. This made Tsuruga wince. She raised an eyebrow. He nervously ran a hand through his hair. But still he did not make his apologies for disturbing her and he did not say his goodbyes. Any time she gave someone the cold shoulder, this was a predictable outcome. Why was this man so infuriatingly unpredictable?

As she thought this over, he asked her another question, "Um, does she just not want to bother with me right now or something? I can't really figure out why else you would be so upset on her behalf. Last time the three of us really talked, you seemed like you were just fine with me helping her out-"

"Cut the garbage." Tsuruga stared at her, mouth agape at her interruption. As much as she'd tried to be polite, his general state of bewilderedness either meant nothing too bad had happened, or he really was just that dense and actually needed the help.

"All she's told me was that you did something that 'disappointed' her. I have no other information on the topic. So tell me, what do _you_ think will make her talk to you again?"

"I mean...I already apologized...I'm not sure-"

"And I don't care. Figure it out. I can't help you." With that, Kanae turned on her heel, trying to not feel guilty for being impolite. That man! His uncertainty just struck a nerve in her. If he didn't even know how to set things right, why should she help him out? No wonder Kyoko said he was such a child sometimes. He might be a crazy successful actor, but he really didn't know how to handle relationship issues. That was painfully apparent.

She sighed as she rounded the corner. But if Kyoko liked him, really really liked him, shouldn't she help her out? _Will this help her though?_ Kanae huffed angrily, then stomped back around the corner.

"She likes looking at the stars!" Kanae snapped at a startled looking Tsuruga-san. "Last sleepover we had, we spent some time on my balcony with hot chocolate as she told me about the stories in the stars."

Tsuruga stared at her and Kanae whirled back around, and continued to stomp away. She heard a faint call of gratitude from him and it made her want to gnash her teeth in frustration.

 _I hope this works out for you Kyoko. If he really makes you as happy as you looked in that picture, the more power to him. You deserve the happiness._

 **…**

Takimoto Misaki was flipping through her notes on her costars, content to be distracted as her stylist worked on a hairstyle for her Akari-san role in _Spring at Mt. Oguso_. She wasn't too sure yet if the awe and amazement had worn off of the fact she had actually been cast, had signed the contract, and was now having stylists work out a style for her before her first sit-down readthrough rehearsal. She paused in rereading her notes as she took in the smells of the cosmetics around her, and the feel of an unfamiliar individual working their fingers through her hair, separating out small pieces and weaving them into a bun, leaving out a few strands of hair to be curled and pinned up. The same awed feeling swept through her and she figured that it would take a while before she'd get used to it.

It was quite the experience so far. She'd had to come in early, because she'd been one of the last cast that it needed doing for, and they were squeezing her in where they could. But, it was worth the early morning rush to get ready, to be able to sit in a relatively calm room, listening to the gossip the stylists tossed around, and eavesdropping on people as they filtered in and out of the waiting room that their section was separated by with a _very_ thin divider. She just so happened to be located on the left side of this room, rather close to said divider, and that was an opportune location for such activities.

She was thoroughly enjoying adding little notes to the notes she'd already compiled as she recognized voices of her costars from the other side of the divider, or as she talked with them as they sat with a stylist in the chair to her right. Apparently, Mano-san very much was crushing on Kotonami-san. Kawaguchi-san and Sugaya-san who played the patriarch and matriarch of the Yoneda family respectively, were very happy to be working on another production together as they hadn't had the opportunity to in some time. And Atsushi-san really hadn't the foggiest notion as to why such a newcomer was chosen to play Yayoi-sama and Oohara-san had laughed herself into tears as he'd tried to explain why.

She was notating something that had come out in passing with Kotonami-san when she heard the door on the other side of the divider open again. She'd already been in her chair for an hour and a half by now and was assuming she'd be done soon as everyone else had filtered through already. The stylist to her right had just cleared out Sugaya-san, and Misaki thought she had heard her murmur to her coworker that there were only a couple people left to see. It was a couple minutes later that she felt her stylist pause in pinning up her curls for a moment, that she heard the familiar voice on the other side of the divider.

"...many times do I have to say it?"

She knew that voice, and as she glanced quickly up in the mirror, and saw the two stylists exchange a telling look, she knew she placed the voice correctly. Tsuruga Ren was in the other room.

"Say what Tsuruga-san?" the other voice was so impersonal and polite Misaki immediately flashed back to the time her family had stayed in a fancy inn in which all of the attendants had spoken in that fashion, to a point that it had creeped her out.

"How many times will I have to say sorry for Guam? You haven't even answered your phone when I've called you in the past few days."

"I've been busy." Misaki's brow furrowed as she thought it over, but she was almost positive the other voice was the girl who had been cast for Yoneda Yayoi-sama.

"Did you forget we share a manager?" Tsuruga-san's voice was obviously exasperated now. Misaki caught the other stylist in her room making a hurry-it-up motion to her stylist and hers quickly turned back to her work, pinning strands hither and thither.

"Did you forget that I told you you don't need to keep apologizing for Guam?" the girl's voice seemed both sincerely sweet but also mocking in a strange fashion and boy did that give Misaki a fantastic insight into their relationship

"Look, I know I've upset you-"

A sharp snap of a book closing cut Tsuruga-san off. "Honestly Tsuruga-san? Why did you even start this up if that's the only thing you've got to say?"

"Seriously? You've not answered your phone, you've not responded to my texts, yesterday Yashiro-san asked you if you'd like to join us for dinner after work and you said you had tutoring!"

"Well, there you have it, I was busy." The response was so snooty that both Misaki and her stylist had to smother their amused responses. When Misaki glanced up in the mirror again, the two of them shared a secretive smile. The other stylist had dropped all pretense of prepping her station, and was shamelessly eavesdropping.

"You have tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays Mogami-san. _Today_ is Tuesday. It's not like you to lie about something as silly as that. You could have just said no." Tsuruga-san's hurt-sounding voice made Misaki wince. She definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of that tone of voice, and it stoked her curiosity about what she was overhearing all the more. Misaki was a newcomer to the business, but even she knew that the mighty Tsuruga Ren was oftentimes seen alone. He was occasionally seen with Takarada-sama, his agency president, or with his manager Yashiro Yukihito, but practically with no one else. Who was this girl that seemed so close to him?

"Well, it seems all of us are discovering new sides to ourselves these days." Her response to Tsuruga-san's comment was airy and lofty, and just this side of deliberately provocative, as far as Misaki could figure.

Misaki strained her ears to hear more, but the other side of the divider was damningly silent. When Tsuruga-san did respond, his voice was low and fierce, "That was uncalled for. I was just asking for some honesty. Why lie?"

"Indeed Tsuruga-san, why lie?"

It took Misaki-san a moment, but she soon realized that both she and the stylists in the room were holding their breath as they waited to hear the response. This was interrupted by the screeching sound of chairlegs, as one of the duo on the other side of the divider stood up and started approaching their side of the room. The stylist that had been shamelessly eavesdropping turned tail and exited from the door on the opposite side, making panicked gestures towards them to do the same.

Misaki and her stylist looked at each other for a moment, but then hastily followed suit. The only thing worse than actually eavesdropping, was being caught doing it. Not even Misaki was curious enough to risk that.

…

Ren stood and stepped away from Kyoko, in an effort to better clear his mind. This was not going at all like he thought it would. He blew out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair before turning to face her again.

"Look, I am so, so sorry. I just can't stand us being at odds. I just want to know how I can make up for upsetting you."

Kyoko tapped her fingers thoughtfully against the book in her lap and then looked back up at the man in front of her. She'd been unable to resist taking some jabs at him, and she knew it was petty. But she sure was tired of how presumptuous he was being.

Clearly he had a problem with them not communicating as they had been. But she'd known that might be a probable outcome when she'd chosen to do that. Truly, how many times had he made reference to the fact that her being guarded and non-communicative around him was not how he felt friends should act?

"I'm going to put a theory out there. Let me know if I've got it right, okay Tsuruga-san?" She cocked her head at him curiously.

"Of course, whatever you need."

"You believe us to be at odds because I've not responded to you as I used to after...certain things came to light?"

"Well...yeah. That is what happened."

"Then I have to ask Tsuruga-san...what exactly did you expect to happen?" She arched an eyebrow up as he seemed to flounder around trying to find an answer.

"Well, I don't know what I expected...I just… I had hoped we could go on like normal. Like we used to do."

Kyoko tapped her fingers against her book again as she looked down at it and then looked back up at him. He had answered as predictably as she thought he would.

"Tsuruga-san, when a paradigm shift occurs, things change. And change takes time to process. Isn't that correct?"

He frowned at her, disgruntled about what she was implying, "There's no need to be so condescending."

Kyoko huffed out a small laugh. "How about this. How about I reinstate our dare?"

Ren stared for a moment, utterly bewildered, "What?"

"When you discovered my role as Bo, you made me a dare. Sort of, more like a bet or a deal I guess. But, since you didn't believe I needed to make up for keeping the truth from you, but I still felt that there should be a consequence, you created a dare. If you surprised me while in a professional setting, to the extent that I broke character, you were allowed to ask me something. So, how about I reinstate our little dares, or our little challenges if you will, that we've been doing since that time?"

Ren looked her over thoughtfully, a little uneasy with her confident smirk and the challenging look in her eye. It was as if, in all this time that he'd been fretting over what had happened and their lack of communication, she'd just been _thinking_ and _planning_. As he felt a familiar fire stir to life inside of him at the look in her eye, he acknowledged that she had him over a barrel. He'd agree to practically anything if it made up for what he'd done so he could continue trying to develop things with her with a clear conscience.

"Fine. I accept."

Kyoko struggled mightily with suppressing the flush of victory she felt in that moment.

"I'm quite exasperated that you seemed to think I wanted yet more apologies. Instead of presuming to know how I feel, and then acting accordingly, I dare you to be brave Ren. Tell me what you've felt, other than what you've already said-that you felt we were so at odds. If I am satisfied that you are sincere in what you say, then I will be open and sincere as well. I will tell you _my_ feelings. Can you do that? Can you be brave for me Ren?" She stood up from her chair so they were standing on equal ground, and raised her chin high and looked him in the eye.

If Ren hadn't been positive that she'd spit in his face for it, he'd have kissed her then. As it was, he felt his heart trip over itself as he stared at her in astonishment for the surety, the _certainty_ that she exuded. She _knew_ that he would do what she asked. The experience was humbling and thrilling and electrifying all at the same time. He started talking before he even realized what he was saying.

"I missed you. I missed our stupid emoticon battles. I missed helping you with homework when you asked. I missed us talking about music we like." He vaguely realized that she was stepping closer, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"I missed us telling each other stories about our work. I missed gossiping with you. I missed your laugh." He didn't know if she reached out first or if he did, but her arms wrapped around him and he tucked his arms around her so that her head nestled beneath his.

"I missed your voice being the last thing I heard before I went to sleep. I missed you. I missed _us._ " His words left him with a shuddery sigh and he squeezed her tight. Mercifully, she let him do so for a time before speaking up.

"Thank you for being brave. You don't know what that meant to me." Ren looked down at the woman in his arms and found himself with words again.

"I think...I think I'd really like to learn."

 **…**

"I promise I get where you're coming from Shingai-san, but the editing team is saying that the flow feels off with this format. And also, some of our financiers are from an older generation. Our production assistant said it would be a nice touch to give Yoneda Michitada more narration in deference to them, and this new format _does_ seem to flow better that way." Takashi-san's cajoling tone wasn't doing much to assuage Seiji's disgruntlement and he found himself crossing his arms.

"I liked this better when only we two had access to all six acts."

Seiji's ears caught a small chuckle coming from her direction and he relaxed a little.

"But, I don't mind _trying_ this narration thing, but I also think it should be one of the first things on the chopping block if we need to trim for running time." Seiji shot Takashi a telling look but was not reassured when she looked away.

"Ah...we can see what we can do, but there's a lot of people already really sold on the idea."

Seiji harrumphed, "I'm sure you're one of them. You're irrationally fond of the little character diaries you wrote up."

Seiji saw the exact moment when her temper flared, "Irrationally?! Those provide a great way to sort out thoughts that will help _certain cast members_ in their characterization."

Seiji deliberately rolled his eyes, uncaring of the rudeness, "This project is your baby. Admit it!"

"Oh, like it's not yours?!"

Seiji winced. She had him there. He couldn't remember the last time he got fussy over a format change. He was just the director for heaven's sake. He had some input in post-processing but normally he just left it up to that team to get the final work produced and edited. He normally didn't care one whit if one scene got moved to a different part of work.

"You make a good point," He said grudgingly.

"I'm glad you can see that."

Their argument/discussion was soon put on hold as the conference room door opened to let some of the first stragglers in to get ready for the read-through. Shingai snapped to attention to start showing people where to sit.

He made sure to be extra solicitous to the ones he didn't know too well just yet. It wouldn't do for this read-through to go sideways just because people they'd cast didn't know his directing style. As he was sending a bright smile to Takimoto-san and Sugaya-san-who appeared to be getting along well, he heard some faint voices in the hallway and his ears pricked up in interest.

"...you and Nick-san have really known each other that long?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Sure have. It's why I was so relieved he passed the audition. He and I used to hit up boxing gyms when we were out on location and see which one of us was faster." Shingai heard a very familiar giggle.

"And how'd that work out?" he heard Mogami-san say.

"Well, he tripped me up a time or two, but really, I'm not _Tsuruga Ren_ for nothing. I gave back as good as I got." Shingai was surprised to hear such boasting, even as mild as it was, from someone like the idolized number one actor of Japan. _What on earth made him so unreserved?_

Shingai wondered at such behavior as the two individuals in question came in and took their seats. He continued to look them over in curiosity as the rest of the people they'd called in for the read-through came wandering in. Once his assistant shut the door and confirmed all were present however, Shingai got to work. They were all splitting up for location shooting at the end of the week, and the read-throughs he wanted to get through beforehand were critical, in his mind.

Once everybody had introduced themselves and their characters, he nodded to let Kawaguchi-san start the session.

With a slight clearing of his throat, Kawaguchi-san began, "Always there comes an hour when one is weary of one's work and devotion to duty…"

"Otou-sama, will you please do your translation in your head? I'm trying to balance the books." Oohara-san said, matching Yoneda Michitada's oldest daughter's exasperation to perfection. A smirk briefly passed over Shingai's face. She'd just reminded him of his own family getting exasperated at him.

Kawaguchi-san sniffed dramatically, causing a couple of giggles around the table at the humor glinting in his eyes, "... _When one is WEARY of one's WORK and DEVOTION…"_

Kyoko let out a laugh, "Otou-sama! You're so mean to onee-chan!"

Sugaya-san huffed right on cue, "Girls! We still have our _own_ duties to take care of before we're all closed up tonight. Leave your father to his work, hm?"

"Yes okaa-sama." said the girls, at the same time. Oohara-san and Kyoko-san shared an excited glance at how smoothly they had accomplished that, and the director caught the look.

Shingai returned his attention to the dialogue, making sure to correct mistakes or missteps as needed, but he tightly curled his fingers over his pen to hide the excited trembling of his hand. It was perfectly clear to him that even with their long wait to be able to have the cast they'd really wanted, all the effort had been worth it. He took a good long look around the room, and at how smoothly the dialogue flowed, and couldn't help but smile. _Good. Very good. Show me what you're made of. Hold nothing back._

 **...**

Kyoko looked anxiously at the clock in her room, and then to her textbook, and then to her phone. He was late. He'd said he might be, considering what the rest of his jobs were for the day. But, cloud cover was being predicted to move in later in the night and she had really wanted Orion to be out and bright tonight.

Ren's text tone sounded and she saw a brief, _you're gonna be picked up soon, best go wait outside_ and she let out a sigh of relief. Then her eyes narrowed. Was he texting and driving at the same time?! She grabbed her schoolbook, her phone and purse, and scampered down the steps of the Darumaya to wait for him, her scolding thoughts growing ever stronger. Boy was he going to be in for the biggest lecture of his life if he was.

She stepped out of the side entrance, hoping she hadn't woken up the Okami-san or the Taisho with her noise. They were fairly used to her leaving at this time of night for her astronomy homework anyhow, but still, she tried her best to not wake them. She craned her neck to look back and forth down the side street and saw an unfamiliar car pull up. She cocked her head and frowned as she looked at it, but then saw Ruto-san stepping out of the driver's side.

Mystery explained, she waved at him. He bowed a little and ushered her into the vehicle.

"Ren-sama said he'd meet you there." He said as he got back in and they pulled away from the Darumaya.

"Well thank you very much for the ride!"

"It's not a problem. Whatever LME can provide for our talents, especially when it's helpful for your education, we're happy to provide."

The formality of the response was typical, but still, Kyoko had to smother her amusement. Ruto-san always said things in such a particular way that it often entertained her. The rest of the ride went by fairly quietly, and it wasn't too much later that Ruto-san dropped her off at the park she usually had to take a bus to get to. It wasn't usually a hardship to do, but still, it was nice to have been escorted.

She noticed only a couple of other vehicles near the Observatory and she picked out Ren's fairly easily and jogged over there. As she wandered around it, trying to figure out where he might have gone off to, she was surprised by a strip of cloth covering her eyes. If she hadn't recognized the scent of his aftershave, she might have elbowed him hard enough to do some actual damage.

"Tsuruga-san."

"Mogami-san."

"I hope you're aware of exactly how terrible this looks." Kyoko said, a little nettled by the behavior.

"As a matter of fact I am," He replied, amusement obvious in his tone as he tied the strip around her head, careful not to pull her hair. She felt him gently push her forward onto the grass from the parking lot, taking care to hold her elbow and letting her know where to step occasionally.

"However, as bad as it looks, how else was I to surprise you?" He asked her.

"Surprise? I thought you just wanted to help me with my astronomy work! You specifically said, 'You know, I took that, I'd be happy to help you out.'"

"I did, didn't I?"

Kyoko sighed as she felt around for the bench he'd stopped her near. She gingerly sat down and was ill-prepared for him to then whisper in her ear.

"You ready?"

She shivered a little to feel his breath so close, but then sighed again, "Tsuruga-san, I don't know what this is about. Can you tell me why exactly I would know if I was ready?"

He barked out a laugh at the same time as he whipped off the strip of cloth. "Well be ready."

Kyoko stared, astonished at what was before her. She'd known there was a little garden near the observatory, specifically for night-time viewing parties, but she'd never been in it. She didn't know how he'd done it in such short notice, but little tea lights were floating around the small stream winding around the garden, going to a little waterfall, then back around again. In the garden, aside from the couple of viewing benches, were a couple of little tables and on them were steaming mugs and some small plates with desserts.

"How on earth?!" She gaped, looked around her again, then stared back at him, uncomprehending.

Ren smiled as he sat down on the bench next to her and ruffled her hair.

"And that's the look I was hoping to get." He said as he leaned back and got comfortable.

"How did you…?"

"Well, there's this funny thing, you can ask for private access for a few hours here, and they'll set this up a certain way, and then you can enjoy nighttime sky viewing to your heart's content. I thought it might be right up your alley when you said you had a special project you wanted to do for this class."

"It is...it's wonderful. Thank you so much...I don't know what to say…" Kyoko nibbled nervously on her bottom lip but Ren shot her another bright smile that made her want to squint and look away again.

"Well, I figured you deserved something special. And I confess, we'll not be seeing each other for a few weeks after tonight. The guys and I have to go away to that special physical training for _Mt Oguso_ and I'm a bit limited in what I'll be able to help you with in the next few weeks. So, I wanted to go that extra mile."

"I appreciate it very much, thank you." she said.

"No, thank _you._ You didn't have to agree to see me or really, agree to do anything with me at all, but you went ahead and said it was ok, even though I hurt your feelings so badly. So, thank you. I really wanted to show my appreciation for your perseverance."

"You know...I did say that I'd be open and sincere in return if you did what I'd asked. Which you did, but...you haven't yet asked me about how I've been feeling and stuff, don't you want to know? Weren't you upset because I _hadn't_ been communicating?" Kyoko looked at him questioningly.

Ren nervously fiddled with the gravel beneath the bench with his shoes, "Um, well, to be honest, it took all my courage just to say what I did. I can't say I've gathered enough of it up to ask you to do the same."

"How about I tell you anyway?"

He propped his elbows up on his knees and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright. I'm all ears then." He blew out a breath.

Kyoko looked him over carefully, studying him silently for a moment before she spoke up, "Yeah, I was angry, and I was upset. Most of that is because you seriously messed with me in Guam. And you bet your ass you're gonna make up for that." She glared at him lightly from the corner of her eye, and Ren found that he was twisting his pant-seam a little nervously with his fingers. He forced himself to stop.

"But, I was also amazed, and awed. You trusted me enough to explain. Let's be real here. You've gone through some shit." Her bluntness made him wince and he looked away. "But you still trusted me enough to explain it. You said I _deserved_ to know the truth. I did. Little ole me. It might have just been because we knew each other when we were kids, but that you told me what you did makes me even happier to have known you."

Ren felt his breath catch in his throat and tears prick at the corner of his eyes. But Kyoko kept talking, carefully studying the flowers in the garden so she could ignore just how flustered she really was.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing to realize _why_ you laughed all those times I told you about my fairy prince. But you also always made sure to let me know that I didn't need to worry. That my fairy prince had grown up just fine. I don't know if you realize this, but Corn, _you_ , you really are some of the best memories of my childhood. And I am so, so grateful that the paths that we did take, they landed us here. We're sitting next to a river, and I'm chattering away, and you're listening, and I know, we're gonna be just fine." She leaned nearer to him, gently placing a hand on his cheek to tilt his head enough so they could look each other in the eye again. Kyoko smiled and wiped away the tear on his cheek.

"Kuon, _you're going to be just fine._ And you are so strong, and you are so brave. And you must have been so alone for so long. My offer still stands you know, I want to be your sanctuary."

Ren couldn't keep it together anymore. He slid off the bench, knees hitting the ground, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her lap. And he sobbed like a child.

He didn't know for how long they stayed that way, but she gently shushed him, combing her fingers through his hair. He wondered vaguely, in a far and distant way, if he was ever going to be 'alright'. But with Kyoko there with him, telling him he could, he found he could believe that maybe one day, he would be.

"There you go, making me believe in hope again." His voice was raspy, and he knew his face must be a wreck when she started dabbing at it lightly with her shirt sleeve when he looked back up at her.

"That's nonsensical you know." She said in that sensible way of hers. Ren chuckled a little.

"How so?"

Very seriously, Kyoko took his cheeks in both her hands and stared him down, "The only reason I ever believed that things could turn out better for me, is because of the power of a very special stone...I wonder who might have given that to me.." The sardonic tone of voice made him snicker.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll quit acting like a baby." He stood and stretched a little, "I think our tea might have gone cold, will you still want it?"

"Of course! You put in all this effort! It shouldn't go to waste."

He brought the tea mugs over and they settled back on the bench to enjoy sipping at their tea. He needn't have worried apparently; it was warm enough still to be pleasant. His thoughts were unattached, and drifting.

He noticed odd moments-seconds really, of time, that later would only come to him in brief flashes of memory. The look on her face as Kyoko smiled up at the stars, the warmth of the cup in his hand, the feel of the summer breeze in their hair, their feet tangling together as they sat on the bench, the lights dancing along the water, and the smell of the chrysanthemums in the garden.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll call you. Every day we can't see each other, alright?"

Ren swallowed heavily as Kyoko determinedly stared out at the lights in the water.

His voice was husky and nearly a whisper as he responded, "Promise?"

Kyoko ever-so-slowly slid her free hand closer to his on their bench so her pinky finger touched his. "I promise."

Ren briefly thanked God that it was not that well lit of an area or it'd be painfully obvious he was blushing furiously. He intertwined her fingers with his and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly before letting their hands rest back on the bench.

"So this project thing with these stars…what's that all about?" He asked, teasing.

And Kyoko threw back her head and laughed long, and hard.

…

And that closes out Act 2! *rubs hands gleefully* Not gonna lie, we're halfway to the finish line AND I AM SUPER STOKED.

Thanks for the awesome reviews by the way guys! I'm glad you all have been liking it so much.

Special shout out to: mengtoreality, sesshoumarucrazy, sunshinehat. Thanks so much for your reviews last chapter! They were awesome! Hope I didn't disappoint with the update. :)

And brennakai and Vanessa, love everything we discuss! You guys rock!

-artsy


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again faithful and supportive readers. Enjoy, and there's some additional notes at the end of this.

Without further, ado. Here is:

Afterword: Interlude Part II

…

"Hey Kurosaki, have you ever had the pleasure of seeing a woman all riled up in a true righteous fury?"

Ushio blinked, startled by the seemingly random question from a Shin-kun absentmindedly staring at his gin. He'd almost not even heard the question with the noisy bar buzzing around them.

"Ahh.."

But then Shingai continued, "I'm not talking little tantrums from childish talents or anything like that either, I'm talking true, righteous fury."

Kurosaki stared at the other Director, wondering if he'd had a little too much. He shot a suspicious glance towards the bartender, but the man continued to just clean his glasses and gave no indication of having poured Shingai one too many drinks. Kurosaki harrumphed to himself a little and resettled himself on his bar-stool as he thought over the question.

After a moment he replied, "I'm not too sure if it counts, but one of my ex-girlfriends set fire to some of my short film scripts I was working on when I forgot our anniversary. It was such a scary thing to walk in on that I just booked it. Wound up copying my work from an assistant of mine at the time."

Shingai snickered a little. "That's pretty good, but not exactly what I meant."

Kurosaki shook his head, "Alright, give it up, what happened?"

Shingai took a sip of his gin and then gently placed it back down on the bar with a soft clink.

"Kyoko and Ren-kun got into it a couple weeks ago. It was after the last audition for _Oguso_."

Kurosaki couldn't help but show the surprise he was feeling on his face, "No way, really? What did he _do?"_

A smirk crossed Shingai's face, "You accurately guessed who was at fault. I must say, I'm quite curious how your commercial with them panned out if you could guess that."

Kurosaki scoffed, "There's no way Kyoko could piss off Tsuruga. He treats her like she's hung all the stars in the sky."

"Hah, yeah, I guess he does."

"So, tell me! What'd he do?" Kurosaki asked, eager for the gossip. This was _way_ more interesting than watching the game on the bar's tv, which was the original reason for why they went out for drinks.

Shingai hummed thoughtfully and tapped a finger on the bar, "I can only guess really. There was something about Tsuruga lying about something. She was angry at him for 'playing her like a fiddle'. Her words."

Kurosaki frowned. "That doesn't quite jive with what I know of Tsuruga's nature."

"Yeah, same here. I know he can be strict on a professional level, but something must have happened between them. There's no other explanation for Kyoko's fury."

Unease whispered through Kurosaki's mind, "She's not of age yet, surely the LME president wouldn't allow…"

Shingai shot him a telling look and Kurosaki trailed off. Shingai spoke again, "I know we're curious about the two of them, and truly, Tsuruga is at his most entertaining when around her. But... as much as I'm a fan of how they are around each other, I'm not a fan of him hurting her like that."

"Can't say I am either." Kurosaki agreed. They had truly phenomenal chemistry together, and he'd noticed that Tsuruga often gave Kyoko preferential treatment. In a professional setting, it seemed almost like he treated her like his protege. But how they were outside of that type of setting proved that something more was going on. He silently cursed how tight-lipped and professional those two were.

"How long exactly have they known each other?" He asked Shingai.

"Couldn't say for sure. Kyoko's been in the business for, I think, about a year and a half now. But I know they knew each other before they even met on my Ring-Doh set. It was obvious then that Tsuruga treated her different from how he treated everyone else."

Kurosaki felt a faint surprise at how closely Shingai's thoughts aligned with his. He knew Shingai doing Ring-Doh had at least been a year and a half ago. _Curious, curious indeed,_ he thought to himself.

"So was this, ah, fight, something you've never seen before?"

Shingai shrugged, "I actually didn't see much of it, Yashiro hurried me away and was exceptional at smoothing everything over. And she and Tsuruga were back to being as close as ever at the next table-read. I'm guessing Tsuruga had to grovel something fierce to get that to happen though."

"Huh," Kurosaki muttered. That did mesh with Tsuruga's behavior at the commercial shoot. He'd been excessively considerate then, and the same was true of when he and Shingai had spied on those two youngsters at Narisawa's a few months ago too.

Shingai dragged him from his thoughts again by draining the rest of his gin in one go. Kurosaki's eyebrows twitched up, amused as Shingai called for a refill.

"Planning on letting loose like you used to in college?" He teased.

Shingai bumped his shoulder a little roughly, "Hush. I'm going on location next week, let me have my vices before I have to be one hundred percent professional."

Kurosaki snickered, "And this is why I stick to commercials these days."

Shingai shot him a deadpan stare, "And yet, I'm still ahead of you in awards."

Kurosaki huffed a little sulkily. But, it was true. The two fell into an easy silence as they returned their attention to the game on the television.

"Kurosaki," Shingai murmured a little later and Ushio glanced over at him, curious at the tone of voice.

Shingai appeared absorbed in his gin again and spoke after a moment, "I can't seem to wrap my head around this, and I know you know how good she's gotten."

Kurosaki readily agreed, knowing Shingai was still talking of Kyoko. Shingai continued.

"We had been so impressed with her auditions, and have remained impressed too, but there's just something about that moment…"

A faint memory of a supremely confident Kyoko crossing her legs as she leveled an even stare at a hopelessly enraptured Tsuruga Ren on Kurosaki's set surfaced in Kurosaki's brain. He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I get it, believe me, I do."

Shingai sighed, staring off into space, "She was _magnificent._ "

Kurosaki shook his head, chuckled a little, and gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder, "That she is, that she is."

He then studied Shingai a bit more, who seemed to still be deep in thought. It made Kurosaki wonder, "Has this never happened to you before?"

Shingai blinked and shot him a confused look. Kurosaki elaborated.

"Getting distracted by your talent. Has it never happened to you before?"

Shingai scoffed and waved his hand, near knocking Kurosaki in the face before Kurosaki dodged the unwieldy limb by leaning back in his stool, "I'm not _distracted_. I'm simply impressed that someone so young could express their anger so well."

Kurosaki rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Whatever you say man."

Shingai's gaze narrowed on him, "I'm telling the truth!"

Kurosaki held his hands up in surrender, "Hey man, I'm not judging."

Shingai scowled, "I've been just as impressed at times with other talent."

Kurosaki couldn't help but stare him down, challenging that, "Oh yeah, who? Can you name them?"

Shingai opened his mouth, likely about to rattle off some names before he realized Kurosaki's challenging stare, and he shut his mouth again, looking away and muttering to himself about upstart kouhais.

Kurosaki let out a loud laugh before he nudged Shingai's shoulder with his own, "Like I said man, I'm not judging. It happens."

"Hmph."

"Bet ya Kyoko's gonna win some recognition this year though. Wanna take me up on that?" Kurosaki shot Shingai a wicked smirk that had Shingai's gaze narrowing on him in suspicion.

"Not on your life. You've won one too many bets from me recently."

"Heh. Yeah, alright, you got me." Kurosaki snickered a little as Shingai shoved his shoulder again.

"Scoundrel."

"Workaholic."

...

Hello all!

This is simply an interlude because I've been frustrated with how the rest of this story is flowing. I'm officially ending 'Of Strength and Grace' here. How I've structured what I've been writing recently is not meshing well with how this story flows. I'm not sure if it's because of how _Spring at Mt. Oguso_ scenes have been included or what, but trying to keep it within the framework of this story has been stumping me.

I've mentioned this before, but, a lot of what was written here was thought up back in April, and flowed really well together, so I went ahead and pulled it together. That means that what was written in 'Of Strength and Grace' feels very transitional to me, and a bit experimental since this and 'Five Times...'were the very first things I'd written in years. As it stands now, I'd go back and change several mistakes I made early on so it'd be less funky. But I digress.

The sequel to this is Whichever Way the River Flows. What I've written for it feels more philosophical than what the two previous stories have felt like to me. It feels like the drama goes a little deeper, and it's also not as comedic. But, take that with a grain of salt because I am by no means a writer by trade and even it felt that way to me, it might feel different to others.

The sequel to this will be posted right after this is, so do look for it.

As always, I seriously appreciate all my reviewers, **Lennie** , **Michiyo** , **Kalmaegi** and other guest reviewers I can't respond to, thank you so much for the reviews you've left, they're seriously appreciated. I hope you like Whichever Way the River Flows as much as you do this work.

 **Vaeneri** hope this answers your questions. :)

Regards, artsy


End file.
